The new cheerleader
by writergirl99
Summary: JJ goes undercover as a cheerleader in order to draw out an unsub... only things don't go her way and fate intervines... can she survive? New Chapter up! Finally!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Cheerleaders are being murdered and the team has no leads, so they decide to send JJ undercover as a cheerleader. I hope you like it. This is my 2****nd**** criminal minds fic. This is my first time at a case fic, so please bear with me, and sorry for any mistakes! Hope you all like it and I appreciate all feedback!!**

They had no leads. In just over a month, nine young women, all cheerleaders, had been murdered; stabbed multiple times in the torso and left naked. Initially, the team had found little connection between the victims aside from physical characteristics and cheerleading. All were slender with blond hair. Five had attended the same high school. Garcia continued to dig deeper into their pasts to see if she could find a more definitive connection.

The team had interviewed one or two possible suspects, but had had to release them, having no evidence with which to hold them.

"We have been at this for three days. We have two suspects, who, we have nothing on and 9 dead cheerleaders," Morgan complained spinning around on his chair. "This case is going no where."

The rest of the team nodded their heads in agreement. Emily looked at Hotch curiously. He was being unusually quiet.

"Everything alright Hotch?" she asked. Hotch let out a breath before addressing Emily's question to the rest of the team.

"I didn't want to say this earlier, as it was a last resort, but we might need to send someone undercover as a cheerleader."

Everyone stared at him in silence. He hadn't suggested sending anyone undercover since the fiasco of the Lee case. The silence was interrupted but Morgan's cell phone ringing.

"Morgan," he said, answering the call.

"Ok sugar, I found one past connection. All the girls were nominated by there school and participated in a week long cheerleading camp. Before you ask, there is another camp coming up in a month." Garcia said from the other end.

"Thanks sweet pea," he said and hung up. "Garcia found a connection; all the girls participated in a cheerleading camp. Oh, and she said there is another one coming up in a month."

"Now I don't mean to sound negative," Emily began. "But if it's in a month, and I'm assuming that you get nominated by your friends, it would be best if we sent the undercover in as soon as possible. I think it would waste time trying to find a candidate for the undercover op and then brief them and get them ready. It should be someone who is already familiar with the case."

"JJ" Morgan suddenly said. She looked up from her own case file.

"What did I do?" she asked.

"Nothing… I think," he replied chuckling. "Your blonde, you know the case, you look young. I bet we could send you into a school, and you could pass as a teenager."

"I agree, and all you would need to do, was find the right clothes, do your hair and makeup a little differently, and you would look like a 17 year old." Emily added.

"JJ, would you be willing to do this?" Gideon asked. "You do not have to."

She looked around at her colleagues. She wasn't a profiler, but she could read the expressions on their faces; they hoped she would do this. And besides what about the girls' families who had no answers about their daughters' deaths? Didn't they deserve some answers? JJ thought about all this for a few minutes before coming up with an answer.

"Ok, I'll do it." Both Morgan and Emily gave her a smile. JJ was sure that they would have cheered if it had been under different circumstances.

"Morgan, get Garcia to make a new identity for JJ. Hotch; Ring the principal of Merryville Prep. Since five of our girls went there, we should try and get JJ into that school," Gideon began giving orders.

"Prentiss, you go with JJ and buy her some new outfits. Reid I want you to go with them," he finished. Reid nodded silently.

"Reid?" JJ asked but Emily stood and picked up her jacket before Gideon could say more.

"Come on let's go. We have shopping to do." Emily said, leading the way out of the room. They reached her car and Emily climbed into the drive seat. JJ ended up in back and Reid took the front passenger seat.

"Why did I come?" he asked as they pulled away from the New York local police department where, over the past month or so they had taken up residency.

"You're a guy, and Gideon wanted a guy's opinion." Emily spoke up.

"But Reid's?" JJ asked. "No offence Reid," she added quickly.

"None taken," he assured her, pulling the case file out of his bag and reading it. The rest of the trip was silent. JJ was thinking about what she had gotten herself into. She was going to be a cheerleader and go back to high school. Emily pulled into the shopping centre and found a parking spot. She led a reluctant JJ and Reid through the entrance and into a store. JJ looked around and let out a grumble.

"Supré? This place sells stuff I wouldn't have worn even when I was seventeen," JJ commented. Emily just shook her head as she browsed the shelves. She picked up a few things before making any kind of comment.

"Apparently the new you will," she said.

"I ah... might wait outside." Reid said moving towards the entrance of the store. He took one step outside until JJ's voice made him stop.

"Reid!" she called. He slowly turned to face her.

"If I have to try all of this on, then you have to stay." He sighed but rejoined the two other agents in the store. Emily appeared with several outfits draped over her arms.

"Let's do this." she said ushering JJ to the changing rooms. JJ groaned when she saw what Emily had given her. She was going to kill Morgan for suggesting her. She was a 30 year old woman, and, sure, she looked 24, or around that age as people told her, but she could never pass as a 17 year old girl.

She pulled a tight fitting blank tank top over her head, followed by a pair of jeans. She opened the door and stepped out feeling very self-conscious.

"You look hot," Emily offered. JJ blushed and looked at the ground.

"It will work," she added.

"Reid."

"I ah…you look…good," he managed to get out.

"Here's the next one," Emily said, handing JJ another shirt and pair of pants. JJ went back into the changing room to try on the next one.

A short time later, Emily put a handful of outfits back while JJ got in line to pay.

"Reid. You ok?" JJ asked

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked avoiding looking at her. In truth, he wasn't. Seeing JJ looking like that...made him feel uneasy.

JJ was about to reply when Emily came up to them, her cell phone to her ear. "Ok Hotch, I'll tell her." She rolled her eyes. "She's not boarding though is she?"

JJ's ears picked up at that one. Boarding, no one had told her she was going to board. Reid nudged JJ and she put the clothes on the counter. The woman working the register started scanning them.

"We'll see you soon, Hotch," she said and hung up.

"What did he want?" JJ asked.

"He got you enrolled at the school; you'll start in the next few days. He wants to go over information with you when we get back. He also said he would like you to board."

Reid's eyes opened wide when he saw how much there shopping would cost. "Oh don't worry." Emily said. "The bureau is paying for it all."

Emily handed over her credit card to pay for the clothes before heading out of the store, Reid hot on her heels. They stopped when they noticed that JJ wasn't behind them. They turned around. She hadn't moved. She was standing there in shock.

"Board?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm not really sure that Emily would shop that much… or be this excited! Oh, and thanks for the reviews!! Hope you like this chapter!!**

**Silly me, I forgot a disclaimer in the first chapter! Here it is now!! I do not own criminal minds!! If I did, Elle wouldn't have quit, and Emily would have always been apart of the team!! **

**And I would like this opportunity to thank my beta who had a lot of work to do. Thank you so much!!**

"JJ, come on. It will be fine," Emily said. When JJ still didn't move, Emily handed her bags to Reid and walked back into the store. She took JJ gently by the arm and led her out of the store.

"It's just so you can get more information," Emily tried to reassure her.

JJ looked at Emily. "I can't do this Em." Tears started falling down her face. "I can't go back to high school. I can't pretend to be something I'm not." They walked over to a bench and sat down.

Emily hugged her. "You can do it. I have faith in you."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"I'm not," she said using her thumb to brush away the tears. "My heart is breaking that you will be in danger. But I have to be strong. For your sake."

"Thanks Em," she said smiling. After composing herself again she looked at Emily.

"Ready to hit the next store?" she asked. Emily nodded. JJ stood up and offered Emily her arm. Emily took it and the two walked over to Reid who was struggling to keep the shopping bags balanced. The girls relieved him of some and they continued on through the mall.

They hit a few more stores buying clothes. Each time JJ modelled Reid was speechless. Emily couldn't help but smile. It was obvious that he was in love with her, even though Reid would never admit it. JJ noticed Reid's reaction, smiling a little to herself as he looked away in embarrassment. It didn't exactly take a profiler to work out that he had a crush on her. And secretly, she loved that she was causing this reaction.

After another hour of shopping JJ was tired, as was Reid. And they both had aching feet. "Prentiss, we should head back now." JJ said. Reid nodded in agreement.

"Well, I suppose we have enough clothes." Emily said. "And the makeup department should handle the rest…." She thought for a minute. "Ok, we can go."

- - - - - - -

"How did you go?" Morgan asked as soon as they walked into the police station. JJ moaned and Reid said, "I am never shopping again in my life." Morgan laughed.

"That well huh?"

"Good your back," Hotch said. He led them into the conference room they were being lent for the case. They all sat down and Hotch pushed a button on his computer and Garcia appeared. The image looked over at JJ and gave her a sympathetic look before speaking.

"Ok. Kitten, I have made a new identity for you. Your new name is Kate Miller. Your 17 years old. Your Dad got a transfer here from Philadelphia."

"Since you don't know how to be a cheerleader, the next two days will be spent with a cheerleader from your school, Kelly. She's going to teach you how to be a cheerleader. The principal had said this is ok. Actually, she suggested it. Since today is Friday, you will have all weekend to learn, and then on Monday you go back to school," Garcia rambled. JJ let out a frustrated sigh.

"What makes her so trustworthy?" JJ asked

"When Gideon and I were talking we were discussing who should go undercover and one of the locals over heard us. He's partner is Kelly's father and so he volunteered Kelly. Her father agreed and we had a briefing with her. She is a straight A student, always hands in homework on time, always abides by the law. We believe she would be perfect to help you out." Hotch spoke up.

"You're sure about her?"

"Yes." Hotch spoke up. He turned back to Garcia.

"Oh, and your not going to like this, but we think you should board at the school. It will help solidify your cover," the tech added.

"Thanks Garcia," Hotch said and ended the video conference.

"Fine," JJ said. She was just too tired to think about any of this. The shopping had worn her out.

"Morgan, why don't you take her back to the hotel,' Gideon suggested.

Morgan helped her up, leading her out to the car. He helped her in before getting himself into the driver's seat and driving to the hotel. He unlocked her room and carried her to the bed laying her down. She was already asleep. He kissed her on the temple and whispered Sweet dreams before leaving and going back to his room.

- - - - - - -

JJ woke up at 6 am. She went into the bathroom to grab a shower. As she let the warm water wash over her, thoughts of the day before came flooding back. She was going back into high school…as a cheerleader.

She was in the shower so long that the water began to go cold. She got out and dried herself before changing into clothes for the day. She looked down at them, and realised that this was probably the last time she would wear her "normal" clothes for a while. She came out of the bathroom when someone knocked on the door. She opened it.

"Hi! You must be JJ. I'm Kelly. Ready to become a cheerleader?"

JJ looked at the clock. "It's 7 am"

"So?" She said crossing her arms. "You have so much to learn. So little time. Let's go, go, go!" Kelly said excitedly. JJ was startled.

"To be a cheerleader you need attitude." Kelly said shrugging.

"No." Morgan said walking over. "It's just…. It's like seeing a mini JJ. You're as stubborn as she is." JJ punched him. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I went to bed early…" He walked down the corridor. "Good luck." He called out over his shoulder. JJ groaned.

"Ok, let's get this over with," she sighed and followed Kelly out of the hotel.

- - - - - - -

Becoming a cheerleader was hard work JJ soon came to realise. She and Kelly had been practicing the dancing part of it for the past few hours. Kelly taught JJ a routine and then watched as JJ performed it, and Kelly corrected any mistakes. JJ was actually a pretty good dancer.

"Now to learn choreography." Kelly said. "I'll play some music, and I want you to make up a dance." Kelly started up the music and JJ started dancing. It took nearly an hour until JJ had made up a dance. Kelly watched it.

"Well?" JJ asked when it was over. She was panting rather heavily as Kelly passed her a water bottle. "Pretty good for your first try." JJ gulped down water.

"Now, there is also the non-physical side of being a cheerleader." JJ groaned. Lecture time.

JJ spent the next three hours learning all about cheerleaders; the attitude, mannerisms and gossip topics. Kelly explained that the girls always expected to get what they wanted when they wanted it. She also learned that they usually had there cell phones on in class, on vibrate of course and were usually texting each other.

Most of the girls on the squad were highly self-conscious and believed everyone thought they were fat and needed to lose weight. Weight was a huge issue, and that quite a few cheerleaders were on diet pills, or starved themselves. When Kelly finally stopped talking, JJ let out a sigh. She was glad she never became a cheerleader in high school. Finally, they practiced JJ's attitude.

JJ got back to the police station at around 5.30 that night. She was tired and starved, but Hotch needed to talk to her. She walked into the conference room where the team was waiting. She took a seat.

"Ok, it has all been set up. You are going to be sharing a room with Kelly. We will give you a new phone, with our numbers input into it, and a laptop with a webcam built in, so you can email or have video conferences with us. But be careful that you are alone or that Kelly is with you. We can't risk your cover being blown," he explained. JJ nodded.

"Yeah, I know Hotch. What about an earpiece?" she asked.

"We thought it was too risky," Gideon answered.

"Only at practice."

They were all silent for a minute. "All right. We will think about it. Now I want you to go back to the hotel. You look dead on your feet."

"I am. Believe me. Being a cheerleader is hard work." With that she got up and headed to her car driving back to the hotel.

"It can't be that hard, can it?" Morgan laughed as the rest of the team began to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Very important Authors note. I was told in a review, that the backhandspring, which I had JJ able to do after one day, in fact takes months to learn and would not be able to be learnt in one day. I am sorry about that, and can not go and change it as it will alter other chapters and will take me ages to find those chapters, alter them and come up with an alternative trick, or come up with an alternative scene. I do apologise!!**

**A/N2: Sorry for the delay! I had the chapter written, edited it then decided it I didn't like it, and then changed part of it, but the rest didn't make sense, so I had to re-do the entire chapter!! It took a while to get it all perfect. So I hope you enjoy!! Oh, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!! You make me day!!**

JJ woke up at 6am the next morning and made sure to have a huge breakfast so that she could get through the day. After eating, JJ went back to her room and spent the next half an hour or so getting ready. At 7am sharp Kelly knocked on the door.

"Ready?" she asked. JJ nodded and the pair left the hotel. Kelly had decided they needed to get a run in before they started the work for the day. 'As a warm up' was how she put it. They ran about 3 miles. JJ was slightly out of breath when they got back and took a few minutes to slow her heartbeat.

They started of with a routine and then Kelly showed JJ how to do tricks; cartwheels, handstands, flips and splits. It turns out, that JJ was actually pretty athletic, and, with only a little bit of push she could do the splits. Afterwards, JJ's legs killed her. She'd forgotten how out of shape she was not being in the field.

"You should always stretch." Kelly said shrugging. "Before and after." JJ started stretching her legs. JJ knew this as she had learnt it in high school when she did soccer but she nodded anyway.

After a few hours, JJ could get a cartwheel, handstand and roundoff. She still had trouble with the flip. She managed to get through most of the back flip until it came to landing. Each time she landed on her back. Seeing JJ's frustration, Kelly stopped her.

"Maybe we should move onto something else." Kelly suggested after JJ landed on her back once again.

"No!" JJ insisted standing up. "One more try. I can get it this time." Kelly shrugged. "Just don't over do it. You'll be in serious pain tomorrow otherwise. " She moved out of the way just as the back door opened and Morgan and Emily walked in.

JJ went up into a handstand, and pushed her legs over, concentrating on balancing so that she landed properly. She flipped over, and landed in an arch position on her arms and legs. She then kicked her legs up again and flipped over so that she was standing upright.

"Not bad!" Kelly said clapping. "Now we will stretch and go onto a bit of theory?"

JJ nodded and began a warm down stretch. Kelly smiled up at Morgan and Emily who smiled back then took a seat on a nearby bench to watch.

Kelly quizzed JJ on all the things they had discussed the day before. Kelly was pleased with JJ's memory of the material.

At 5.30 JJ was packing up her belonging when she caught sight of Emily and Morgan coming towards her.

She hugged them both and then continued to pack up her things. "You know what, that was incredible. That flip thing." Morgan said. JJ blushed a little.

JJ shrugged. "Whatever." The other agents stared at her in shock. She gathered up the last of her stuff. "Ready?"

"Wait!" Kelly called out. "I forgot to teach you lifts. Agent Prentiss, can you help us." Emily nodded.

"Ok, now, cheerleaders lift each other into the air, and throw each other around. We will practice picking Agent Prentiss up and lifting her into the air," Kelly said in one large breath.

Kelly spent the next few minutes explaining how to lift someone up, and how to hold them properly. They then crouched down near Emily, and, as per instructions from Kelly stepped onto their hands. JJ and Kelly slowly stood up allowing Emily time to adapt and balance.

"Normally someone would get thrown from this position, but since you are new, they won't allow you up in the air. So you won't get thrown in the air," Kelly explained to JJ. She turned to Morgan.

"Can you stand opposite us? We are going to throw Emily to you."

"What?" Emily asked in disbelief. "If you drop me Derek I swear…" He chuckled before standing opposite them.

- - - - - - - - - -

JJ, Morgan and Emily arrived at the police station at 6 for a last minute briefing. Hotch went over everything again with JJ. Especially her cover story, to see if she remembered it. She did. After going through the plan a few more times, she received her laptop and new phone.

"We decided that for the first day or two we will give you an earpiece but you have to remove it during cheerleading," Hotch informed her.

"Yeah, Hotch, I know all this." JJ muttered. After they were finished, JJ and Emily headed to the makeup department. They met the person in charge, Jessica.

"Now, I understand that you and Agent Prentiss bought a few outfits already." Jessica said. She pulled out all of those clothes. "I have checked them all, and they all look fine for this." She began to rummage through the wardrobe. "But you still need a few more."

After three hours of modeling clothes and styling hair and makeup JJ was allowed to go. She went back to her hotel room to try and get some sleep. Tomorrow was her first day back at school.

After getting ready for bed, she sat on the bed and took a breath. JJ fished her cell phone out of her bag, adding a single number. Tossing it back in her bag, she climbed beneath the covers, drifting off into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

At around 6 am the next morning Hotch knocked on JJ's door. She opened the door sleepily.

"Ready for your first day of school?" She slammed the door in his face. Morgan laughed and knocked on the door.

"Sweetie." He called out. The door opened. "Don't you dare call me that. Ever. Ok, I am a woman with a gun, and I swear if you mess with me Morgan you will regret it." she snapped.

"Whoah… You ok there?"

She walked over to her bed and sat down. "It's my first day of school in… I don't even know how long. I'm a cheerleader. I'm..." she trailed off. He sat down next to her.

"Listen to me. You will do great. And remember, I am only an email, phone call or video conference away." They hugged.

"Thank you. I should…pack." He nodded and left the room. She threw everything into her suitcase. By 7am was completely packed and ready to go. She hugged everyone, but she hugged Reid the tightest, never wanting to let go. In case she never saw him again, in case something happened to her.

Reid sensed this and held on for a long time but eventually let go. Hotch lead JJ to the car and loaded her stuff in. She had tears in her eyes as she got into the car and they drove off. She waved until she couldn't see them anymore.

"JJ." Hotch said sternly. "You will be coming back. You will be ok."

"How can you say that Hotch? I have to go to school for a month, and get into a cheerleading camp. How can you guarantee that I will be safe?" she asked.

He was silent for the remainder of the drive. JJ stared out the window, watching the scenery pass by, watching the birds in the nests with their families. That's what the team felt like to her; family. And she was leaving it all behind her. Starting over.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Hotch pulling up to the school until the car had completely stopped. Hotch grabbed her bags out of the car and walked with her over to the school office. A bored looking secretary, who reminded JJ of Garcia, was spinning around in her chair. She spun around three more times until she noticed JJ and Hotch.

"Hi, can I help you?" she said, finally stopping the chair.

"This is Kate Millar. She's a new transfer here" Hotch said.

"Ah yes. Our new Boarder." She grabbed some papers from a filing cabinet. "Please fill these out." she instructed as she handed the documents to them with a pen.

JJ and Hotch took them over to a seat on the other side of the reception. JJ began to fill them out, with Hotch's help when she got stuck. They were just basic questions regarding existing medical conditions and dietary requirements.

After they were finished, they gave them back to the receptionist who photocopied them, storing them all in a folder in what JJ presumed was her file.

"Ok great. Now here is your class schedule, a copy of the school rules and other information you might need, including a map and your room key. You will be sharing with a girl named Kelly. I am sure you will get along great," the receptionist said in one breath, handing the materials to JJ. "If you would like to bring your bags, I will show you to your room." JJ hugged Hotch goodbye, and he slipped her an earpiece whispering in her ear, "just today." She smiled then let go mouthing "thank you."

She grabbed her bags and followed the receptionist down a corridor. "I'm Helen," the woman said smiling. "If you need anything you just ask me. I'll sort it out for you."

"Thank you." JJ replied as they turned down another corridor. After twisting and turning corners they finally reached the room; number 12. Helen knocked on the door and Kelly answered rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Oh, your Kate right? Hi, I'm Kelly," she said sticking her hand out. JJ stuck her hand out and shook it. They acted as if they'd never met. They walked into the room and JJ dumped her bags on the empty bed.

"Well, it looks like you are all settled here. I should go now," Helen said as she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

JJ unpacked her bag, putting her clothes in the chest of drawers on her side of the room, and hanging one or two dresses up in the closet. She set up her laptop on the desk, and put a few things away in the desk drawers. JJ finished setting her things in the bathroom while Kelly watched.

"Ok, school starts at 9am, so we have…" Kelly began, checking her watch. It was eight o'clock. "We have an hour to pick a decent outfit for you, and turn you into a 17 year old."

Kelly rummaged through her clothes and eventually picked out a black mini skirt and a white singlet top. She also pulled out a thin black jacket. She put them on the bed and commanded JJ to put them on while she picked out her own outfit. JJ reluctantly put them on and then sat down on the bed.

Kelly then helped her do her hair, putting it up into a high ponytail and applying a little bit of makeup on her face. She headed off to the bathroom and got herself ready. By ten of 9, they were ready to go. They grabbed their books and other necessary items before leaving the room, locking the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am an Australian teenager, about 15 years old, so I don't know anything about American high schools, or the way that 17 year old girls would act. I'm going on guess work, what I have seen in movies, and the way that girls act at my high school. Please tell me if anything is wrong…**

**Also, I might make some of it like my high school, timetable wise, and classes etc, so if any of you don't understand anything or get confused I'm sorry! And you can leave a comment and I will try and explain it as best as I can.**

**Oh, and a huge thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far! And thank you to anyone who had read it!! I hope everyone likes this chapter!!**

Kelly and JJ compared schedules on the way to homeroom. They had the exact same classes. JJ smiled as she fitted her earpiece in.

"Who am I speaking to?" she asked quietly as other people walked past her on the way to their homerooms.

"Morgan."

"Good." She didn't really mean it the way it sounded. It was good in a sense because it was someone that she knew and trusted. On the other hand, it was also bad because it reminded her of her "family" she might never see again.

She felt tightness in her chest and realized just how much she missed them; so much so that for a fleeting moment JJ was just about willing to give up this whole mission, blow her cover and go home. There was a feeling that overpowered her panic; the yearning for answers; for the families who had lost their daughters and didn't have any answers. It was like an internal debate. Half of her wanted to quit here and now, but other half decided she had to stay, to find answers.

She massaged her temples which were beginning to ache. Kelly noticed and whispered. "Don't worry. It get's easier." JJ hoped that she was right.

They reached the classroom, and JJ stood for a minute outside. She panicked. She wasn't ready for this, she couldn't do it. Someone would be bound to know that she wasn't 17.

She took a deep breath and then entered the classroom. It was packed with students who all sat around at desks. Most of them were chatting about some party that had happened over the weekend.

A girl at the back waved Kelly over and she motioned JJ to follow her. Kelly hugged the girl and then sat down in the seat next to her. JJ sat down in the seat next to Kelly, looking at the other girl nervously.

The girl extended her hand, "I'm Laura."

"Hi, I'm Kate," she replied shaking her hand.

"So you're new here?" Laura asked. JJ nodded and then gave a quick version of her cover story.

"Oh, you're a cheerleader too." Laura said in surprise. "They just let you onto the squad?"

"Actually," Kelly interrupted, "Her tryout's are today." Everyone fell silent as a teacher walked into the room. She had long brown hair tied back in a clip, and she wore a black skirt and blue shirt.

She put on her glasses and sat down at the desk. She read out announcements. There were a couple of meetings at lunch time and after school, including cheerleading. There was also a message for Laura, Ben and Danny, to return some note to Mrs Wright ASAP. They all nodded though JJ was sure that the two guys weren't paying attention. They were throwing paper planes at each other.

The teacher called out the roll and gave one student detention for having to call out his name three times. JJ frowned. It was only what, 5 past 9 in the morning, and someone already had detention? JJ suddenly got scared that she couldn't do this.

Kelly raised her hand. "Miss." she called out, "We have a new student."

"Welcome," she said smiling at JJ. "I am Miss Robinson. What's your name?"

"Kate Miller," JJ replied with slight hesitation. Morgan had heard the hesitation in her voice.

He laughed. "Close call, Kate." JJ decided to ignore him.

The bell rang and everyone jumped up and shoved the offending books in to their bags, although a lot of the girls had handbags, or what JJ classified as purses. Everyone stood up, began chatting as they left the room heading off to first period.

"Don't worry…only she is like that, you know, completely to the point, strict, most teachers are a lot nicer." Kelly said. "Besides…you get used to it,' she added, pushing past a few people blocking the door. JJ fully doubted that she would get used to it.

"What do you have now?" Laura asked.

"Uh, English," JJ replied, checking her schedule.

"Super. You have English with us," Laura replied excitedly as she led the way. "We are getting a new teacher for English this year," she informed JJ as they continued through the hallways.

They began to talk about there old English teacher, and then began to come up with ideas on what there new teacher was like.

'I bet it is some old woman.' Kelly said. Laura disagreed. 'Nah, it will be some middle aged guy.' They entered the classroom, and were surprised by what they saw. The teacher was nothing like they imagined.


	6. Chapter 6

The teacher was a young male, and, looked about 20. He was wearing dress slacks, white shirt and a vest. JJ silently laughed when a thought popped into her head. What if she was older then him?

She took a seat in the back with Laura and Kelly. Laura already had her phone out texting someone. While she continued to text someone, she leaned over to Kelly and JJ. "I got detention and was sorting out files in the office. I saw a new teacher file and took a sneak peek. It's him. He's 25."

JJ was completely shocked. She was older than him.

Two guys came over and sat down in front of them. One of them wolf whistled turning around to face them.

"Yo hottie," one of them said to JJ.

"Piss of Jake," Kelly said. "She's not interested.'

"You sure about that? We could sneak down the hall now… Go at it. No one is watching!" he whispered, licking his lips. JJ was sickened. She wanted to shoot him right now, and it was taking all her self control not to react.

"JJ. Don't react." Morgan said into her ear. "He just wants to get into your pants." She was glad he was there, keeping her calm. She heard some small noises but couldn't make out anything in particular, and was just about to give up when Reid's voice came over the line.

"Morgan is needed for something. You got me today instead." JJ wanted to scream for joy but didn't, as it would blow her cover. She smiled slightly instead. The guy, whom she assumed was Jake saw this smile and widened his eyes staring at her, while licking his lips again.

"Lucky me," she whispered. Suddenly the bell rang, and then the teacher cleared his throat.

"I am Mr Sanders," he introduced himself. "As you can tell, I'm new here. This is my first time teaching English at a high school."

"He shouldn't have said it was his first time teaching." Laura leaned in to whisper. "He is going to get hell… to bad… he's real cute." JJ smiled and remembered the time in high school that she had had a crush on the teacher.

"And –" Mr, Sanders continued as if no one had begun to speak "I am sure that I will have your full support and cooperation to make this class more fun, and enjoyable. So to get started I believe you were reading the book Parvana with your old English teacher. So who wants to tell me about the perspectives in it? Let's look at Parvana for instance."

He began pacing backwards and forwards across the front of the room. "How does her perspective of herself change from beginning to end?"

"Oh I read this." Reid said into her ear. "At the beginning she feels all small, and wants to hide away, be invisible. She also feels angry like when she has to fetch the water and her sister and brother don't. At the end, though, she feels big, strong, she isn't angry anymore; she understands that she needs to help her family and she is willing to fight, stand up to the Taliban," Reid rambled. JJ couldn't help but smile a little.

JJ put her hand up. "Yes," the teacher said pointing to her. "I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"My name is Kate," she said smiling sweetly. "At the beginning she feels all small, and wants to hide away, be invisible. She also feels angry like when she has to fetch the water and her sister and brother don't. At the end, though, she feels big, strong, she isn't angry anymore; she understands that she needs to help her family and she is willing to fight, stand up to the Taliban," she recited nearly word for word what Reid had just told her.

Jake whistled again. "Hot and smart!" Everyone laughed at that. JJ took that second or so and thanked Reid. She of course hadn't read the book, and was lucky that Reid had.

"Exactly," Mr Sanders said as he turned to the board and wrote them all down in two columns, one for the beginning of the book, the other for the end. "Now, who can tell me why these changes occurred?"

A few students up at the front put there hands up and answered the question. Laura looked at her.

"If you want to be a cheerleader, don't be so smart in class." Then she went back to texting on her phone.

Kelly looked at JJ. "I'm sorry about her. She is trying really hard to get into this cheerleading camp. And she also thinks that all cheerleaders should just do the cheerleading and not do anything else." Kelly explained.

"Are all of them like that?" JJ asked with concern in her voice. Kelly shrugged "I'd say about 75 of them. There are some who just do it for fun, but then you get some like Laura here, who are obsessive."

Kelly went back to taking notes. JJ looked down at her notebook and realised it was empty, and she should start taking notes… But then again, Reid could tell her all the answers she needed.

She took notes anyway. Mr Sanders then asked what the Taliban's view of girls was.

JJ raised her hand again. Mr. Sanders looked back and pointed to her. "Ah yes, Kate."

"The Taliban thinks that all women and girls should not go to school, and should not be allowed outside. If they are outside they must be accompanied by a male and have a note from their husbands. They also think that women and girls should be covered up and not seen," she explained. She didn't Reid to tell her about Middle Eastern culture. She wasn't completely clueless

"Very good." Mr Sanders said. JJ looked down and whispered "Thanks but I got that one."

Reid laughed. "Yeah…I know. But hey, I'm here if you need me. I owe you."

JJ laughed and Laura looked at her. She freaked. "I just got a joke that my dad told me yesterday. A guy walks into a bar." Laura rolled her eyes and went back to her texting.

JJ swore that she had never seen someone text so much in her entire life. She also wondered who the girl was texting.

The bell rang and JJ quickly wrote down her homework while everyone else packed up. She packed up and followed Kelly their next class which was History. They entered the room and saw a girl in the back waving them over. Kelly sat down and JJ followed suit. "Girls this is Kate. She's new here."

"Hi, I'm Megan, this is Chloe, and over there is Alex. Welcome and I hope you like it." The teacher walked in and dropped her books onto the desk.

JJ was surprised when the teacher, whom she later found out was Miss Potter, asked a question and nearly the entire class put there hands up to answer. This was one class, where everyone paid attention and actually tried.

They were currently studying the Constitutional Convention. Despite being strict, Miss Potter managed to make the class interesting by splitting the class in half, one side representing the northern colonies and the other representing the South. Everyone had to speak at least once.

For the first time that day, JJ didn't actually care that she was at school.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Can I just say a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed!! You seriously made my day!! Thank you so much!! **

The bell rang and they all headed of to their next class which was geography. Kelly, Megan and Samantha were all in her class. JJ was also surprised to see that she was not much taller then any of them.

"So Kate," Megan began "where are you from?"

JJ was about to answer when she remembered her cover story. She mentally slapped herself. "I'm from Philadelphia. My dad got a transfer here."

"Oh wow... I've always wanted to go there. What's it like?'

The four of them began to chat as they headed to the classroom.

"How come you weren't at Tatiana's party of Friday night?" Samantha asked Kelly.

In truth, Kelly was getting briefed by Hotch, but she wasn't allowed to say that. She said the first thing that came into her mind.

"I was at the hospital," she said and then mentally groaned.

"Oh God, are you ok? What was wrong?" Samantha pressed.

"Nothing, it was my Mom, she had a really bad asthma attack."

"Is she ok now?: Megan asked, sounding concerned

Megan's Mom had walked out of the family about 5 years ago, leaving just Megan and her dad. Kelly's Mom Lucy had always been there for her, and thought of Megan as a daughter. Megan thought of Lucy as her Mom.

"Yeah she is fine now," Kelly replied as they reached the classroom and walked in. They took four desks in the back. JJ next to Kelly, and Megan next to Samantha.

"That's a shame about your Mom, but you missed one hell of a party. Sophie and Chris hooked up."

"Are you serious?" Kelly gasped. "Sophie and Chris?: Samantha nodded and the two began to talk about someone named Sophie and some guy named Chris.

Just then, the teacher walked in. She was an older woman with fluffy blonde hair and huge glasses. Someone started going "Baa. Baa."

Everyone laughed, and the teacher acted like she couldn't hear.

"She's deaf and blind. And the Baa noise…well, everyone thinks she looks like a sheep" Megan leaned in to whisper to JJ. JJ had to admit that calling her a sheep was pretty accurate.

The teacher opened up the textbook and began to write notes on the board. Nobody paid any attention to her. They began to chat about the football game on the weekend, or what movies they saw recently.

"What a waste of class" Reid muttered in JJ's ear. "You could be learning a lot."

"I always learn more from you then any book, teacher or class," she whispered. Megan looked at her curiously.

"Did you say something?" JJ shook her head and Kelly leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Everyone hears everything, especially in this class, so either you don't reply to whoever is talking to you, or you need to be more quiet when your reply. And I hope it is Reid teaching you, because you never learn anything from this class."

JJ copied down all the notes from the board and noticed only three other people copying down the notes. Samantha leaned in to her.

"You're a nerd if you do the work."

'Then how do you pass exams?" JJ asked. She shrugged. "I either copy the exam from someone or get a copy of the exam beforehand and memorise it." JJ was shocked. Not only because she cheated in her exams, but because no one had caught her, and, she openly talked about it.

She still continued to write down the notes form the board. Samantha grabbed her pen and stopped her from writing. Kelly pushed her away.

"Leave her alone." Samantha shrugged and pulled out her phone texting someone.

"She is one of those obsessive cheerleaders. She was just trying to put you down."

JJ shrugged. "I guess I am a bit of a nerd."

"Not as much as Reid." Kelly whispered so that no one would hear them. The two of them giggled.

"Hey!" Reid replied.

"Sorry, my little genius boy." They laughed again.

"You two alright?" Megan asked.

"Yeah." Kelly replied. "I just told her my joke. You know the –"

"Farmer one?" Megan groaned. "That one is so lame."

Kelly rolled her eyes at that comment. Suddenly Morgan's voice came over the line.

"So how's my little cheerleader doing?" JJ rolled her eyes.

The bell rang and everyone went to pack up but the teacher screamed that no one was to leave the room. She pulled out the roll. JJ looked a surprised. She hadn't thought such aloud voice could have come out of the woman at the front of the room.

"Megan?"

"Here miss." Megan replied.

She read out the names from the roll, pronouncing half of them wrong, and JJ had to agree that she was blind, and deaf as Jason answered when his name was called out, and then she called it out three more times and it wasn't until he screamed yes, jumped up and down and waved, causing the class to go into hysterics, that she finally noticed.

Once the roll was over the teacher stormed out of the room. Everyone packed up and left, hurrying to there next class. For Kelly and JJ that was math, but, once they got to the classroom there was no one there. They read a sign on the door.

Go to Assembly Hall. Career Advice Assembly.

Kelly groaned. "Now we get stuck for an hour or so listening to people go on and on about careers. Choose this one, choose that one. Hopefully it is not one where they get someone from a certain career to come and talk. Come pick this career. You get paid good money and don't need to do anything" she imitated.

JJ heard Morgan laughing in her ear. She suddenly felt home sick. She missed his laugh, she missed him. Heck, she even missed Gideon. She longed to be home, but knew that for now though, she had to be here.

They arrived down at the assembly hall and saw that everyone in their grade was there. They were all waiting outside talking in groups, or just standing quietly. She saw the teachers talking to some official looking people and she thought she recognised them, but that was crazy. How could she?

"Oh look" Kelly pointed out. She pointed out her group and the two of them went over to join them.

"You guys won't believe it," Tom said. "There are rumors going around that they are FBI."

JJ was shocked and turned around to look at the official people. It was Hotch and Emily.

"Surprise." Emily mouthed catching JJ's eye, before turning back to the teacher she was talking to.

Suddenly, JJ didn't feel that lonely.

"So you want to be an FBI agent?" JJ asked him. He nodded.

"You get a gun; you can shoot people and get away with it." JJ and Kelly rolled their eyes. He obviously had no idea what it took to be an FBI agent.

Emily winked at JJ as she walked past, and, as everyone in their group was talking they didn't notice.

"You know that not all FBI agents carry guns," JJ said while mentally adding 'and some carry two'

'What are you talking about? All FBI agents carry guns."

"Only in the movies you've seen" Kelly said. They then began to have a huge discussion about FBI agents and it made JJ really home sick so she stormed off.

"I forgot we had planned a career day so that we could profile the kids," she muttered.

"Home sick?" Morgan asked.

"You have no idea," she replied. "I miss you guys so much. Everyone hates me already, and we haven't even been here half a day."

"Don't worry. I'm sure that once everyone gets to know you, they'll like you. And JJ, you'll do great."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't. But I believe in you…ok, an idea. Tell me who hates you, and I'll storm the school and shoot them."

"That's an abuse of power" she said laughing.

:So? You're my baby sister, and I always look out for family."

"And you're just like my big brother."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm worried about her' Megan said and chased of after her. She reached JJ just as she said "Thank you." JJ turned around and was shocked to see Megan.

'You ok?" Megan asked.

"I'm just a bit home sick."

"I can understand that." Megan said.

"Originally I was from Australia. We moved here 5 years ago when my Mom walked out on the family. I was home sick for about a month or so until I started to settle in. I'm sorry that most people treat you like crap," she explained.

"Believe me," JJ said "I've been treated worse."' They laughed and then saw that everyone was heading inside.

They joined the line and slowly went inside, taking a seat in the back row with the rest of their group, whom Kelly introduced her to. Most looked her up and down and went back to their conversations although one or two said hello.

"Welcome. I am Miss Smith, and these are agents Hotchner, and Prentiss from the FBI. They are here to talk to you today so listen closely to what they have to say."

"Thank you," Hotch replied standing up.


	8. Chapter 8

'Hi everyone. My name is Aaron Hotchner and I am a special agent with the FBI.' Hotch then went onto explain about the FBI and what it took to become a special agent.

The entire time, Emily was profiling the students, hoping to find there serial killer. Most of the boys were paying attention, listening closely to what he had to say, and a few girls listened. Most girls tuned out though, because being a member of law enforcement just wasn't what they wanted to do.

No body. Not one single person looked suspicious. But, being the person she was, Emily still continued to keep an eye on them.

After about half an hour or so of speaking Hotch sat down and asked if there were any questions.

Tom put his hand up. Emily picked him. 'Do you always carry a gun?'

'No.' Emily said. 'There are some FBI agents who don't even know how to shoot a gun let alone carry one.'

'What a waste.' He muttered. He put up his hand again. Emily picked Megan this time.

'Is there a specific type of job where you wouldn't carry a gun?'

'Press Liaisons don't carry guns, and there are a few agents in the behavioural analysis unit who doesn't carry a gun.'

She pointed to Tom. 'Can you shoot people and get away with it?'

Emily quickly noted down that there was someone with a fascination of guns. She put it down as possible motive change.

'If we shoot someone, there is always an inquiry into why we shoot them.'

There were a few more questions asked, such as do you need degrees or anything to become an FBI agent, or, do you need any skills etc. While they were answering these questions the bell rang, and they were told to go to class unless they had anymore questions. JJ just wanted to talk so she went up to front with about three other students. She stayed behind them and waited while they asked there questions.

'So find anything useful?' Hotch asked.

'Not so far. But it is only my first day. What about you?'

'That kid who was sitting about three chairs down from you.' Emily said.

'Tom. He has watched too many movies. He wanted to be an FBI agent because he thought everyone carried a gun, and you couldn't get into trouble for shooting anyone.'

'Gosh I hate those movies.' Hotch said. 'People always assume the FBI is exactly the same as what is shown in the movies.'

JJ nodded and then realised the time. 'Crap. Got to go to class. I'll see you later.' She ran off.

Hotch and Emily watched her go with mild amusement. She was acting like a real teenager.

She got outside and realised that it was lunchtime. She walked until she found a quiet area of the school and sat down. She wasn't hungry. So she didn't bother to go to the cafeteria for lunch.

She pulled the file from her bag and began to go over all the details, including the profile. She went through it all and then realised that know one at this school fit the profile.

Well, sure there were people that she hadn't talked to, but JJ had a gut felling that they didn't fit the profile.

She put it into her bag and then lay down on the ground, under the shade of the tree so that she wasn't facing directly into the sun.

'Morgan, I don't think anyone here fits the profile.'

'Actually, I was about to say the same thing. We are actually looking into Stacy and her brother Dean who own the cheerleading camp. Gideon and I went to interview them earlier today. They refused to talk to us, saying that they had done nothing wrong and then there lawyers showed up and it got all political.'

JJ groaned. 'I hate it when that happens.'

'Me too… And actually, from what Gideon and I saw, she seems to fit the profile.'

There was silence. 'Will you miss me tomorrow?'

'More like I'll miss Reid. He told me all the answers.'

'That's genius boy for you. Oh, and we have organised a press release for Saturday. You have to be there. We will talk more details tonight.'

The talked for half an hour more. Morgan knew that talking about the case would stress JJ out, so he changed the subject and instead talked about Garcia's plan for Hotch's birthday that was coming up.

It was more like a debate, and each had there own opinion. JJ was saying that Hotch wouldn't like it at all, and that they should stop Garcia before she went too far. Morgan said once Garcia got an idea in her head, you couldn't change her mind. And that Hotch needed a life outside of the BAU, and this would help.

'Ok, I agree it will help… But I hope he doesn't shoot her. Although you will be there to protect her.'

She got agitated just lying down, so she got up and went for a walk around the school. She stoped talking to him, in case it looked suspicious.

'Kate. There you are.' Megan said grabbing her arm. 'We have been looking for you everywhere.' She dragged her of to the cafeteria and then told her to get some food, and join them at there table.

JJ lined up, and as it was about half way through lunch there was only one person in front of her, and then looked at what there was. She didn't have much of an appetite so she just grabbed a jelly and then went over and joined her group.

'You're eating that?' Samantha asked. 'Ha, you'll never become a cheerleader eating that.'

JJ ignored her and began to eat it anyway. Everyone went back to there conversations. As she was eating it something in her mind clicked.

She hated Jelly, so why was she eating some now? And come to think of it, she hadn't had much of an appetite for the past week or so… add that with her being a few days late (which could have been from the stress of her becoming a cheerleader in a few days!) and you get pregnancy.

But she couldn't be pregnant… Or could she?

**A/N: Sorry a bit of a cliffy…. Thanks again for all of the reviews!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Finally a new chapter up, and - SORRY SO MUCH FOR THE DELAY!! **

**I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter and got a new beta (p****rotejerinnocencia – thank you so much!!) and we have been editing this, chapter by chapter from the start. It took a while. So anyway, I hope everyone reads this, and enjoys this chapter! **

**Also, all the chapters are now edited and you don't have to go back, because I don't think there were any major changes, but I do advise you to go back and read them! **

JJ felt tears well up in her eyes. Pregnant… That would ruin everything. She began to cry. She got up, and, without saying a word ran out of the cafeteria and into the nearest bathroom.

She made it to one of the stalls before she began to vomit. She hugged the toilet, trying to fight the urge but failed.

- - - - - - -

"JJ?" Morgan asked slowly. He wasn't sure what was going on. One minute it sounded like she was eating, the next she was crying and throwing up. Everyone looked at him.

"JJ," he tried again.

"What's going on?" Reid asked, leaving the files from Garcia on the table. He stood and moved to stand behind Morgan.

"I'm not sure." Reid picked up a head set, listening in and heard crying and dry heaves.

"JJ… It's Reid. You need to calm down, take a deep breath." JJ took a deep breath.

"Good girl. That will help with the nausea and stop you from hypventilating," he coached. He heard JJ take a deep breath. Followed by another one.

"Good girl. Ok, slowly, tell me what happened?"

"I… I… I panicked."

"Why JJ? Tell me, why did you panic?" Reid asked.

They heard a bell go and then chatter. "I…I have to go to class now; I'll call you guys later. I need to talk to you all."

And that was the last thing they heard from her, which was aimed directly at them.

Morgan got up and stretched. He made mention of the need for coffee and a break. Reid took his place.

Morgan returned with coffee and sat down at the table going through the records that Garcia had sent for Stacy and Dean hoping to find something that would give them probable cause to arrest them. The fact that all the cheerleaders went to the camp, might have gotten them a warrant to talk to them, but with their lawyers present, Stacy and Dean would deny the whole thing. There was no doubt the lawyers would claim the deaths were coincidental and had nothing to do with the camp. It would get them absolutely no where.

"Morgan," Hotch called out.

Morgan looked up from the files he was reading. "Yeah what's up Hotch?"

Hotch looked at Gideon and then back to Morgan. "We think you should go under as a PE teacher. We don't think JJ is dealing with the situation well and we think that it would make her feel better if there was a familiar face present."

"A PE teacher?" Morgan asked. Hotch nodded and Morgan looked uncertain.

"Look Hotch, obviously I want to do it, because this is JJ we are talking about, but, I don't know how to be a teacher"

"JJ didn't know how to be a cheerleader when we started the operation," Emily pointed out overhearing the conversation. She walked into the room and distributed a new round of coffee.

"Come on Morgan, this is JJ," Reid said. Morgan looked at him and saw something in his eyes. Not love exactly, but something close.

"All right, I'll do it."

- - - - - - - -

"What a weirdo," one of the girls said loudly. Laura and Samantha laughed as JJ came back from the bathroom. JJ grabbed her bag, finding her schedule and reading her next class before storming out. She just wanted some time alone before anything else happened. She needed to figure out what was going on.

Kelly ran out after JJ. "What happened?" Kelly asked catching up with JJ.

"Nerves," JJ replied saying the first thing that she thought would sound acceptable.

"Oh." Kelly said as they walked to class. "You do know that everyone thinks you're weird and probably not suited to cheerleading."

"Great, I've been here all of one day and already ruined this assignment."

Kelly put a hand on her shoulder. "No you haven't. Just make sure you do your best at cheerleading practice today and you'll get onto the squad." After the lunch incident, JJ was determined to get into the cheerleading squad, no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Dedicating this chapter to one of my best friends in the entire world, who I many never see again!! I love you so much!! And miss you already!!**

"Did you see what she was eating at lunch time?" Samantha laughed. Laura joined in. "I know, a jelly, what a freak. Who in their right mind would pick _her_as a cheerleader?"

The two were standing on the football field, waiting for the rest of the cheerleading squad to show up for cheerleading practice. They were currently gossiping with a few other cheerleaders who weren't there at lunch time, and so didn't see JJ run out.

JJ and Kelly slowly walked down from their room to the field where cheerleading practice was being held. They had gone back to their room to change and drop of their bags. JJ reluctantly removed her earpiece, leaving it behind.

They arrived on the field and saw everyone standing in a big group gossiping. JJ had a sinking feeling in her chest that they were talking about her. Her suspicions seemed to be confirmed when they stopped talking as soon as she and Kelly approached.

"Ah, Kelly, welcome, this is the new one I presume?" Isabelle, who was obviously the head cheerleader asked.

"Yes, this is Kate."

"Welcome Kate. I'm Isabelle. Now, what I am going to do is make up a short routine and I would like you to perform it for me."

JJ nodded. It seemed pretty simple and was almost exactly what she had done with Kelly. Kelly touched her gently on the arm. "Good luck, and no pressure, but you need to get onto the team." She whispered before walking off to the side with the other cheerleaders.

"No pressure" JJ whispered to herself.

The music began, and Isabelle made up a short routine, doing it a couple of times through to make sure JJ had it. After the fifth time, she turned around and faced JJ.

"Got it?" JJ nodded feeling uneasy. "All right, show me what you got!" Isabelle said walking towards the rest of the girls and starting the music again.

Isabelle counted in and JJ started the routine, surprised by how easy it was to remember. Although she found it hard to perform, especially with all the others watching. Still, JJ gave it 110 effort.

Afterwards she panted a little but still managed to smile. Everyone was silent and then the clapping began.

Kelly ran forward and hugged her. "You were fantastic!"

"Really?" JJ asked unsure. She looked around and noticed all the shocked faces and realized that she must have been a little good to get those reactions from people.

"Welcome to the squad," Isabelle said smiling. JJ smiled back.

"Alright ladies, we will show Kate the routine and then find a spot for her." JJ stood to the side and sighed happily. She had made it. After a stretch the squad assembled in their beginning positions to show JJ the routine. She watched the routine and noticed half of them were trying really hard to show off. Probably because of the talent JJ had shown when she tried out. Suddenly her mouth went dry. It was one hundred times more complicated then the routine she had just performed. A sinking feeling filled her stomach and she suddenly realized she might not be able to perform up to their standards.

"Ok, go here for the first part and just follow Rachel if you get stuck. Rach can you teach it to her?" Rachel nodded and waited for JJ to join her.

"Nice try out. I'm Rachel." They shook hands. "Ok, you ready to learn?" JJ nodded.

Rachel showed her how to do the first part of the routine slowly; so that JJ understood everything she was being shown. Once JJ had the basics they began to try it faster and faster until JJ had it in perfect time with the others. Everyone was impressed how quickly she had picked it up.

JJ performed it with the rest, in time with the music and noticed many of the girls glaring at her. But she didn't let that stop her; she just had fun dancing around with the others and forgetting her other problems.

The practice lasted two hours and in that time, JJ had learnt half of the routine.

Afterwards, the squad headed down to a nearby café that they frequented after every practice. JJ was reluctant to join them, wanting to video conference with the team. She needed to inform them about her acceptance to the squad. However, after some arm twisting and cajoling, JJ joined the rest of the girls.

The café was only a couple of streets away from the school grounds. On the walk there, after the boarders had signed out, half the team congratulated JJ on her tryout and all told her they were impressed. The other half kept shooting daggers at JJ and the half that were talking to her assured her that they were just jealous of her enormous talent, especially Taylor who, up until JJ had come along was the best on the squad.

They walked inside the café and met up with some fellow students; mostly football players but a few girls were there as well. Megan and Chloe stood up and hugged JJ. "How did you do?"

"She was amazing," Kelly said before JJ could say anything "and yes, she made the squad."

They squealed and hugged her again before ushering her down into a seat. They then introduced her to everyone. A waitress came over and they ordered.

They made small talk while waiting for their meals to arrive. It was mostly about couples, or a party that happened on Friday night and then the game over the weekend.

Once the meals arrived everyone quieted down and began to eat. "So, what do you think of those FBI dudes that came today?" Nick asked talking a sip of his drink.

"The one in the suit was hot," Samantha commented. Kelly raised her eyebrows and looked at JJ. JJ looked at Kelly and shrugged while raising her eyebrows.

"I wonder if he is married?" Samantha continued oblivious to the looks between the two "although he might have been going out with the girl next to him. The way he looked at her."

JJ almost choked on her drink when Samantha said that Hotch might have been going out with Emily.

"I think he is full of himself… I mean the suit…_so_ yesterday!" Taylor commented

"I thought you liked a man in a suit?" Isabelle asked Taylor.

"Yeah, but him…he was so old."

"What about her? There was just something about her, the way that she looked at us. It was like she was reading our minds or something." Rachel said "it was really creepy"

"Yeah tell me about it," Nick said "I bet she's a paedophile, preying on young children like us."

Well that did it. JJ choked on her drink and had a coughing fit. Kelly patted her on the back while everyone else just looked at her. "Sorry" she apologized.

"So anyways" Emily said turning her attention away from JJ, "my parents are out of town this weekend. I'm having a party on Saturday. You should all come."

Everyone said yes they would come, except for JJ, who didn't know what time the press conference was and, she was sure that the FBI would come up with some reason to see her.

JJ was about to say something when her phone beeped with a message. She read it and sighed.

_JJ. We need to talk. Hotch_

"Everything ok?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." JJ replied.

Soon everyone got up and left the restaurant saying bye to the boarders as they headed off home while the boarders walked slowly back to the school grounds. Kelly grabbed JJ and pulled her to the side.

"Hotch needs to talk to me."

"About what?" Kelly asked concerned.

"I don't know, maybe the tryouts" JJ hoped.

"Maybe," Kelly replied deep in thought. They slowly made there way over to the dorm rooms and said night to everyone before heading into their room. After going through their nightly rituals and getting ready for bed, JJ signed on to the computer. Morgan's face immediately appeared on screen. He wolf whistled at JJ looking at the singlet top she was wearing as the covers of the bed covered the rest.

"You're so immature Derek," she replied while laughing. "So is Hotch around? He wanted to talk to me"

"Yeah, I'm here JJ." He said appearing behind Derek. He did a double take and JJ grabbed her dressing grown covering herself up so the boys wouldn't stare at her.

"What's up?" she asked concerned.

"How did the tryouts go?" He asked in a serious tone.

"She was fantastic, Sir." Kelly said joining JJ on the bed and entering the conversation. "No jokes, she was better then half our team"

"Wow, a girl of many talents." Morgan joked.

"I must say I am impressed." Hotch added.

"Thanks, so what am I doing here?" JJ asked.

"Your nerves got the best of you today and while, it didn't jeopardize this operation in any way, it could have. Having a friendly and familiar face will help keep you calm."

"Ok, I'm assuming by this you mean sending someone else undercover?" JJ asked with a weird feeling in her stomach after the mention of what had happened to Elle and remembering the disastrous Lee case.

"Exactly. Meet your new PE teacher" he said motioning to Morgan.

"You're kidding right?" JJ asked her mouth falling open in surprise.

"Afraid not JJ." Hotch said.

"Why, what's wrong with me?" Morgan asked grinning wildly.

"Ah, a lot of things" JJ said smiling "for one thing, you will be teaching a class of 17 year old cheerleaders."

"Ok, I get the point. But by the way, I do have a girlfriend you know."

"I know; Garcia will have a field day when she finds out about you and Gina."

"Ok ok, enough you two." Hotch said.

"Yes Dad," they replied in unison.

"I know Morgan and although he has a reputation I believe he can do this, and, be the best person for this job. He needs to be there, because we can't have your nerves giving out on us like that. After what happened to Elle…we just don't want to risk it."

"Ah, Hotch, about that"

"What?" he asked annoyed. He was tired and desperately needed sleep, not to mention the fact that he had barely eaten all day and had way too much caffeine in his system. Anyone could tell this case was really getting to him.

He instantly regretted his harsh tone when he saw her face. "Sorry JJ, lack of sleep."

"It's ok" she replied biting her lip nervously "Sir…I think I might be pregnant"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I didn't forget about this… again. I had exams I needed to study for!**

"JJ, why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Hotch asked rather angrily. This could potentially ruin this entire operation.

JJ was crying now and hung her head low. "I didn't make the connection until today" she replied

"I hadn't been feeling well for the last few days. I thought it was because I hadn't eaten well you know, and lack of sleep from the case. It was only when I had lunch today, did I realize that I…" she trailed off.

"The camp isn't for a month and assuming JJ is pregnant, she'd be about 8 weeks along. You don't start showing until like 12-16 weeks. She could still do it." Kelly said.

"I can't believe this." Hotch muttered walking off screen.

"Morgan, have I completely screwed up?" JJ asked nervously.

"No one could have planned for this." Morgan said.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Kelly," Hotch said walking on screen again "tell us about this cheerleading camp."

"Ah, well, there is one around the middle of every school term which means there are about four a year. Five people from each participating school that get chosen; stay in a hotel with the members from other schools who are participating and then they participate in workshops and a final performance in front of everyone." Kelly looked at JJ "There are 5 picked so you could still get a spot."

Hotch thought for a moment before speaking again.

"Five people. Ok, Kelly, what we want from you is to get a spot. You will have to be our undercover at the cheerleading camp." He turned his eyes on JJ.

"JJ, I would personally advise against it given the situation, but, it is your decision as you are already deep into this, and there is no backing out now."

"I should go" JJ said, with tears still falling down her cheeks "it's late, and I have to get up early tomorrow morning."

"See you tomorrow then" Morgan said winking.

JJ signed out, turning off her laptop and putting it back on her desk. She said goodnight to Kelly and then lay down on the bed pulling the covers over her and tried to go to sleep. However, her mind was still active. It was thinking over everything that had happened in the past few days.

Eventually, JJ was able to drift off. She had a nightmare and woke up, sitting bolt upright in bed. She was covered in a cold sweat. She wiped away the sweat from her forehead and looked at the time; 4 AM. JJ lay back down on the bed and tried to go to sleep but she couldn't. She lay staring at the ceiling for about five minutes before getting up and changing into track-pants and a jumper. She scribbled a note for Kelly and left the room. She got out of the dorm area and began to run, not caring where she was going, just needing to clear her head. She ran for half an hour behind most of the school complex along the bush line - as the school was sitting right on the edge of the bush – and stopped to catch her breath. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled a familiar number. The person answered with a sleepy hello.

"Sorry to wake you, I really need to talk to you" JJ said bursting into tears. The person on the other end of the line was wide awake and sat straight up in bed, turning the light on.

"JJ, tell me what's wrong!"

- - - - - - - - -

It was 6 AM when JJ walked back into her dorm room. She found Kelly sitting on the bed. Kelly raced over and hugged JJ as soon as she entered. "I was so worried. Next time, wake me and I'll go for a run with you."

"Thanks, but I needed to be alone."

"Oh." Kelly said. "Ok." She continued walking around her room pulling out clothes for that day. "Get ready and we will go to breakfast."

JJ nodded and rummaged around in her drawers looking for some clothes that she should wear that day. Eventually she found a pair of jeans and just a plain black t-shirt. She dressed in them and went into the bathroom, brushing her hair and pulling it back into a high ponytail. After, she gathered her stuff and placed it in her backpack, leaving it at the foot of her bed.

"We'll come back for it" Kelly said locking the door behind them. They headed down to the cafeteria for breakfast.

It wasn't nearly as crowded as JJ had imagined. It was filled with a few students and teachers sitting around various tables, eating breakfast and holding conversations.

"What do you want to eat?" Kelly asked when they joined the line to get breakfast. The person in front of them received their meal and walked of to join her friends at a table.

JJ looked at what there was to eat and instantly felt sick. "I'll just have some toast please" she managed to say. The cook looked at her while she toasted the bread. She put it on a plate and handed it to JJ who took it and moved to the side waiting for Kelly.

JJ and Kelly found a seat and sat down while looking around. She was surprised to see some of the students sitting with teachers.

"Some teachers are really friendly around here; you could start up a conversation with any of them about anything really. They get along great with the kids, especially the boarders."

"Kelly, how did your assignment go?" A lady came up to Kelly and JJ while nursing her own tray.

"It went great, thank you for your help!" Kelly said smiling as she and JJ walked off to find a table. They sat down at one and a Chinese man sat down next to them.

"Hi, you must be new here. I'm Mr. Hall."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kate." JJ replied taking a bite of her toast. "So what do you teach?"

"I'm not actually a teacher. I'm a counselor."

"Oh," JJ replied

Mr. Hall saw Morgan looking lost as he tried to find somewhere to sit. He waved him over and introduced him as Mr. Roberts. Morgan sat down and began to eat whilst JJ looked longingly at the coffee. "We didn't get offered any."

"Not many students drink coffee" Mr. Hall commented. JJ shrugged. "I guess it's because I'm not from around here."

Mr. Hall looked at her curiously like he was trying to read her. He finished his meal and stood up. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you later. Kate, if you need to talk, Kelly can show you where I am. Come see me any time." He grabbed his tray and left the table.

"JJ, who is the -" Morgan was cut off by Isabelle, Nick and Samantha, fellow boarders who joined them at the table, chatting a million miles an hour.

"Oh, I don't know you" Nick said looking at Morgan.

"I'm Mr. Roberts, a new PE teacher" he said standing up. He said his good byes and then left the cafeteria.

"He seems nice." Samantha commented. Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Uh-oh, don't try anything girl. He won't fall for it."

Samantha however, didn't seem to notice as she was off in her own little world, trying to come up with a way to get Morgan to notice her.


	12. Chapter 12

Morgan sat on a crate, waiting for his class to come out of the locker rooms. He had practical PE today, and had no idea what to teach them. He had briefly talked to Kelly who had mentioned something about soccer. So Morgan decided to get them to play a game out on the field.

The boys were the first out, and all hung around just talking while waiting for the girls to do the same. "Do they always take this long?" Morgan asked one of the boys in the class.

He shrugged. "Got to make sure their hair is perfect and their makeup is done" he replied just as JJ, Kelly and Samantha walked out.

"So Sir, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Samantha asked. Kelly poked her. "What?" she hissed back. Morgan chuckled.

"All you need to know is that I am your PE teacher and if you mess around in my class, you'll be in trouble." He then asked Kelly to go back into the locker room and tell the girls they had 5 minutes to be changed and ready to go.

He got up and started pacing. Samantha walked up to him. "You got a girlfriend?" she asked.

"I'm married actually," he replied and Samantha ran off to tell everyone else. JJ walked up to him and overheard the last part of the conversation.

"Married?"

"I get the feeling she likes me… so I thought why not get her off my back with a small lie," he replied then changed the subject "So… looking forward to PE?"

She shrugged. "Depends what we are doing."

"Soccer"

The arrival of the rest of the girls stopped JJ from replying. "Finally," Morgan said smiling. "Ok we are going to go onto the field and break off into two teams for a game of soccer. And I want to see everyone participating."

He grabbed the bag with soccer balls and led them outside. He had them run a lap around the field to warm up.

He split the class up into two teams and got them started on the game before walking off to the side lines and sitting down to watch them play. Half the girls kept looking over towards him and trying to show off. However, Morgan's attention wasn't on them. In fact, he barely glanced at them. He tried to watch the whole game, but his attention kept going back to JJ.

She was one of the best soccer players on the field. Of course, it didn't help that a few of them weren't trying. He saw a group of girls just standing around not trying. They were too busy talking. He also saw JJ on the opposite team running towards them, dribbling the ball, looking like she was going to score. Morgan quickly got up and ran onto the field and ran in front of where the girls were talking moving from side to side to try and stop JJ from scoring. She stopped and looked surprised to see him standing there, but quickly regained herself and tried to dodge to the left. Unfortunately, Morgan went to the left as well, and managed to tackle the ball away from JJ.

"No fair," she cried running after him down the field. "Well, no one down that end seemed to want to stop you, so I thought I would step in and help that team and also give you a bit of a challenge," Morgan said stopping the ball in the middle of the field.

"Up for one?" he asked.

She nodded and then raced after him. He dodged to the left but another member of JJ's team tackled the ball from Morgan and began to race up the other end of the field, passing it Kelly, who scored. The entire team cheered and Morgan smiled.

"Nice teamwork guys."

The game continued on like that for a while, until Morgan looked at his watch and noticed that there were five minutes left in the lesson. He blew the whistle and everyone came to a halt. "Go get changed," he commanded and all of them left the field to go to the locker rooms.

"Kate, can I talk to you?" Morgan called after her. She stopped and turned around, waiting for him to catch up with her. "Nice work," she commented when he caught up with her.

"Thanks. So how are you doing?" he asked as they two started walking towards the change rooms.

"Ok."

"That's good", he said. "Ah, the reason I asked you to stay behind was because I think you should join the soccer team. You're a natural."

"I don't know" JJ replied "I mean… I have cheerleading, and I'm still trying to catch up on the curriculum here."

"Think about it" he said winking and walking off. JJ was silent as she walked into the locker rooms and changed.

"Oh man, he is so hot," Chelsea commented. "Pity he's married"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Samantha added. "Never mind, by the end of term, I will have him changing his mind."

Kelly leaned into JJ. "He married?"

"To the job," JJ whispered back. "But he does have a girlfriend"

"Hey, what you two whispering about back there?" Emma asked.

"Your chances of getting him," JJ said. "You guys have no hope"

"Says you, did you see the way he looked at you when we were playing soccer? He was so impressed by you." Emma said.

"Yeah, but then again, I bet she was just showing off," Chelsea said. JJ, who had finished changing, grabbed her bag and walked out, followed by Kelly.

"We have science, don't want to be late" Kelly said grabbing JJ's hand and dragging her down the corridor.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"He is so cute," Isabelle commented. Cheerleading practice had just finished and they were all standing in a big group on the football field gossiping. The current topic of choice; the new PE teacher, Mr. Roberts.

"I know, and he's married… how much does that suck?"

Emma's phone rang and she answered it while everyone else continued to talk about the new PE teacher.

"That was Nick. He said they're going to meet us down at the café for dinner." Everyone agreed to go and they made their way down to reception so the boarders could sign out of the school.

JJ's phone rang and she quickly answered it with a "hello?"

"JJ," the voice on the other end said. JJ's heart began to beat faster when she heard the voice on the other end of the line.

"Will."


	13. Chapter 13

JJ, after signing out stepped away from the group to take the phone call. "How did you get this number?" she asked rather angrily.

"We've all got to have some secrets right?" was the reply. JJ told herself to go online later and interrogate everyone until they told her how Will had gotten this particular phone number.

"Fine. What do you want?" she asked looking over at the group. Most had walked out and were walking down the street to the café. Kelly and Isabelle stood waiting for her.

"You've been avoiding all my calls."

"It's this little thing called work… you should try it some time!" JJ muttered.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked.

"Look, was there a reason you called?" JJ asked. There was silence over the phone.

After a minute of silence Will spoke "JJ… I -"

"Come on Kate, we have to go," Kelly called out.

"Sorry Will, I have to go! We'll talk later ok," JJ said and without waiting for an answer hung up. She joined Isabelle and Kelly and the threesome headed out into the street in the direction of the café for dinner.

JJ was silent on the trip to the café, and Kelly knew she wouldn't want to talk about it so she let it slide. They walked into the café silently and took seats at the end off the table, next to Megan and Laura.

"We ordered you ceaser salads" Megan said smiling.

"Thank you," Kelly replied.

"So…" Laura started "Who's Will?"

It seemed like the entire table went quiet as soon as she asked. Everyone was staring at her, waiting for an answer. Obviously, everyone had heard her say his name, when she found out who had called her, and all wanted to know who he was. One bad thing about being a high school cheerleader, everyone knew everyone's business. Almost like being in her team, they knew everything about each other.

JJ quickly thought of an excuse she could use. She was silent for almost an entire minute and everyone was starting to get annoyed.

"Well?" Taylor questioned.

"He's my possessive ex-boyfriend. We broke up a month ago and he has been calling me at all odd hours, asking me where I have been and who I'm with as if we are still going out."

"Oh, honey, I feel for you," Emma spoke up "my break up with Chris was exactly the same."

The arrival of food stopped them from asking more questions and JJ from having to invent more excuses. They ate their meals in silence. The only sounds that were heard were various other conversations from the other customers in the café and clanging from the kitchen as the staff prepared meals.

"So how long did you go guys go out for?" Laura asked, taking a bite of her salad.

"Ah, about 6 months," JJ replied uneasily. This was true; she and Will had gone out for six months. The only problem was, they were still going out.

"Wow, long relationship." Samantha.

"Yeah, it was… probably one of my longest."

The conversation quickly turned to long term relationships, and turned into a debate about who had had the longest and with whom. JJ gave a quick sigh of relief. At least now the attention was off her and Will.

After finishing, instead of hanging around like they did the night before, the girls all stood up and quickly walked out of the café. Kelly dragged JJ up, and, holding onto her arm tightly steered her to the front door, pushing her outside.

"They are going to have a party for you tonight in the common room. You know, to welcome you and all," JJ nodded so Kelly continued "and afterwards, they will come to our room…" JJ paled.

"I'll hide everything that has your real name on it while you are all in the common room, but you have to distract them from my absence."

JJ nodded slowly checking behind her to see if anyone had heard them. No one had as they were all chatting loudly, about 500 meters behind them.

They walked slowly back to school and signed in. JJ took the opportunity to go get cleaned up from practice. After all, she didn't want to be sweaty for her party. As she let the water run over her skin, she wondered what Will had wanted to say to her. A part of her felt bad at being so dismissive and rude. The team didn't know they were seeing each other and she wanted to keep it that way. A thought suddenly crossed her mind. If Will had gotten her new number from someone on the team, had he told them? Did they know the last secret she'd had?

"JJ, hurry up. People are starting to show up downstairs!" Kelly called from outside the bathroom door. JJ cut the water and grabbed a towel.

"I'll be right out."

A short time later, both JJ and Kelly appeared in the common room. The girls from the squad had decorated and there was punch and a few other bottles lying around. JJ assumed they had been filled with alcohol. She'd have to remember to not drink the punch.

"I'll be right back," Kelly whispered in her ear. JJ nodded and went to go join some of the other girls.

Kelly snuck out of the party and ran to their room. She grabbed all the things around the room which could give away JJ's true identity and went to hide them in the underwear drawer. Just as she pulled the drawer open, she realized that the girls would probably go through it all, so she stuck them all under her mattress. Once done, she checked every other item in the room, and, once satisfied she was done, and their secret was safe, ran out of the room and back down to the common room to re-join the party.

However, Kelly had missed one thing. The pregnancy test JJ had taken early that morning. She had left it in the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - -

The key fit exactly into the keyhole, and, with a quick, silent twist, unlocked the door. The figure snuck into the office, silently closing the door. They quickly made their way to the files and located the one they were looking for.

Kate Miller.


	14. Chapter 14

Morgan walked down to JJ's room with the files in his hand. These files, contained information about the security at the cheerleading camp; locations for the camp, places the cheerleaders will be aloud to visit, staff files including things like employment records and background information. Morgan reached the room and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Same response.

He let himself into the room and looked around the room, seeing that both Kelly and JJ weren't there, he pulled out his phone, sitting on the edge of the bed, and hit speed dial 3. It rang about three times before it was answered.

JJ was dancing around the room with the girls when her phone rang. She sighed, thinking maybe Will was trying to call her again.

"Hello?"

"JJ. I'm in your room, with the files you requested about the camp. When are you going to be coming back?" Morgan asked getting up and pacing the room, leaving the files on the bed.

JJ excused herself, saying it was her father, and walked away from the girls to talk to Morgan. "Put them in a place that no one would look."

Morgan looked around but didn't see a place at first. "There are no good places to hide anything. Just drawers…"

"So? Just hide them in a drawer under the clothes."

Morgan walked over to the drawers and pulled them open, his eyes lingering on the clothes in there. "Ah, no thanks" he said closing the drawer "look… I'll just shove them under your mattress."

"Yeah, that would work," JJ replied walking back into the room.

Morgan had just finished shoving the files under her mattress and was about to say bye when something in the bathroom caught his eye. He walked over to the bathroom and looked around, before seeing what had caught his eye.

"Congratulations JJ." Morgan said, before hanging up.

JJ had just walked back into the room, and saw the girls waving her over, so she didn't register what he was saying, until she had hung up! Oh crap!

"Guys, I'm going to go put the phone back in my room… so we don't get another interruption!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

The party was a huge success. The girls all got into pyjamas and had the room to themselves. They lay across the couch, or in beanbags and watched romantic comedies, while pigging out on lollies and popcorn whilst having soft drink to drink, because, as Emma put it "there was no alcohol kept in the school… unfortunately".

After watching two movies, the girls turned to each other. "Truth or dare time!" Samantha announced, and most of the girls shrieked.

"Ok, so, Kate… you can go first. Truth or Dare?" Laura asked her.

"Ah, truth."

Most people groaned. They had wanted her to pick dare, as they were the best at coming up with wicked dares. "What would you do, if you found out you were pregnant?"

- - - - - - - -

"There was a camp reunion about 3 months ago. All the old cheerleaders turned up to it, including all of our victims." Garcia said to Morgan over the phone. "They had a ball… food, drinks, fancy dress, the whole she-bang."

"Maybe something happened there." Morgan thought out loud.

"Maybe, oh and angelfish, I have a question. Why haven't you brought in the owners for questioning?"

"Because baby girl, we don't have anything to directly question them, and they fit the profile, meaning they are the un-subs. So we are waiting for JJ to get us something solid to connect them to the deaths."

"Right… So, what's it like being a PE teacher? Any girls hit on you yet?"

"Ha-ha," Morgan replied sarcastically "but yes, a few have. Now, they all think I'm married."

"Real cute. No doubt they think to some hot chick, when really, you're married to the job"

Hotch called to Morgan and nodded to the conference room. "Got to go sweet cheeks," he said and hung up, making his way to the conference room.

"What's up Hotch?" he asked walking into the room.

He sat down and noticed the team, minus JJ was all there, sitting around the table.

"We just wanted a report, on what's been going on in the school."

- - - - - - - - - -

Two weeks later, and JJ had settled right in. She attended cheerleading practice, made friends and hung out with them after school, attended "cool" parties and messed around in class, much to the teacher's dislike.

It was one afternoon, after cheerleading practice that Isabelle announced she made a final list off who was going to the camp. Everyone stood around in small groups waiting in silence for Isabelle to say who was going.

"Alright girls, let's see who got in. Last practice, you all voted, and since then, going over the amount of votes that person received and going over your school records, I came up with the five girls, lucky enough to go." She held a piece of paper in front of her face and was silent for a few minutes to build up the tension.

"Taylor," was the first name announced and everyone cheered, while Taylor jumped up and down with joy. "Samantha." The exact same thing happened as with Taylor. "Laura." This time Laura punched the air as well as jumping up and down. "Kate." JJ smiled and didn't react beyond that. "Kelly."

She too jumped up into the air with joy. The other girls who didn't get in looked disappointed. Some scowled at JJ, thinking since she only came so recently, she shouldn't be allowed to attend the camp.

"OK girls, well, I will see you at Nick's party," and with that Isabelle walked off. Some of the other cheerleaders followed, many crying from disappointment of not getting in.

"Congratulations Kate," Kelly said quietly.

JJ's phone rang and she groaned at the interruption. She pulled back from Kelly and fished her phone out of her pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey JJ."

"Hey Will." JJ replied glancing at Kelly, who was smiling despite the fact she had been crying a mere thirty seconds ago. JJ had told Kelly all about Will, and their relationship after the phone call, and Kelly had thought of it as a fairytale. Love at first sight. She had teased JJ endlessly over the past few weeks and always tried to listen in to their phone conversations. JJ had needed someone to talk to, and so, when she thought no one could hear her, she called Will.

"I'm in New York on business. Would it be possible for us to meet up?"

JJ was silent, thinking if it would be possible. "I don't know, I'd need to check with Hotch. Can I call you back later?

"Sure," was the response.

JJ hung up the phone and looked at Kelly.

"Well?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"He's in New York. Wants to meet up."

Kelly squealed. "Please do, I want to meet him. And I can say my family and I are doing something, and you got invited or something… oh please," she begged.

JJ had to laugh. She hadn't seen someone this excited about anything in ages. "I'll think about it."

Kelly nodded and the two walked slowly back to their dorm room to get ready for the party at Nick's house.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Taylor, what can I do for you?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't think Kate should go to the camp. I mean, look at her school record" she held up the photocopy she had made "it's too perfect. It's almost like someone just made it up. And besides… there is something about her, I don't trust."

Isabelle grabbed the documents from Taylor's hand. "Where did you get this?"

"From the office," Taylor shrugged "but the point is… if you read it. There is just something about it."

Isabelle looked up at Taylor "If you weren't one of my best friends, and a fellow cheerleader, I would report you right now."

"I am telling you, there is more to her then meets the eye. I don't trust her."

"You're just jealous," Isabelle commented.

"Fine," Taylor muttered walking to the door, "Maybe I am, but there is still something about her." Taylor walked out and slammed the door shut behind her.

Isabelle spent the rest of the night reading the file and admitted, it was perfect, but there was nothing to be suspicious of. She was a straight A student, who had transferred here from Philadelphia and joined the cheerleading squad.

- - - - - - - - - -

"So what… you're going to go to the camp?" Hotch asked.

"Yes. Oh, and I need a permission note signed, and money for it," she added.

"Ok, today is Friday, why don't you come down to the station tomorrow, and I'll sign it for you."

"Sure," she said and then suddenly thought of something. "Oh, ah, Detective LaMontagne called me. He's here on business and wants to meet with me. I was just wandering if I would be allowed to."

Hotch was silent for a moment. This, if he allowed it, could screw up his entire operation, but then again, so could the fact that JJ was pregnant, and the fact that Will had already called her, but… "Ok, but we'll have to make up some story as to where you are over the weekend if someone asks."

"Sir, I'll be her alibi. I can be showing her the sights of New York." Kelly spoke up walking on screen.

"Great, when you come in tomorrow morning, we will work out a place for you to meet him, and sign your permission note."

"Thank you Hotch," she said smiling. Kelly nudged her and whispered something into her ear.

"We have a party to get to. I guess I will talk to you tomorrow!"

"Ok. Have fun!" Hotch said severing the connection.

JJ and Kelly were silent while they got ready for the party. Once they were ready, they locked the room and headed down to the parking lot, where Emma was going to give them a lift to the party.

"You should call him now; tell him you can meet him." Kelly said as they descended the stairs.

"Oh, yeah I should." JJ said fishing in her pocket till she found her phone. She dialled a number, and pressed it to her ear while it rang.

"LaMontagne," he said stating his last name, as a greeting.

"Hey, listen I can meet you tomorrow."

"Sounds great. Where do you want to meet?" he asked. JJ was silent.

"Oh, right… well, I guess I'll have to wait and find out."

"Yes. I'm sorry Will."

"No, don't be. It's fine."

"Oh, a friend of mine really wants to meet you, and will be there with us tomorrow. Is that ok?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, in fact, I can't wait to meet them."

There was silence on the phone. "This is awkward," JJ said.

"Tell me about it." Will commented.

Emma honked her horn and Kelly ran forward to the car, motioning JJ to hurry up. "Will, I have a party to attend to. I'll meet you tomorrow," and again, without waiting for an answer, she hung up the phone.

JJ ran forward to the car and hugged Emma, getting into the backseat next to Kelly. Emma took off, and music blasted through the car, making it almost impossible to hear conversations.

"I told him you would be there. He can't wait to meet you!" JJ told Kelly, leaning in close to her. Kelly smiled widely.

"Oh my gosh, I'm actually going to meet him!"

"What you two talking about?" Emma yelled.

"Nothing…" Kelly yelled back.

They drove to a house, and the street was packed, and this meant they had to park at the end furthest away from the house. They had to walk the entire street to arrive at the party. Before they even got there, they could hear the music blasting and they could hear people screaming.

The threesome walked inside and was bombarded with people welcoming them. The smell of alcohol was making JJ feel sick so she weaved her way through the crowd and walked outside.

JJ got sick of the party three hours into it, even though almost everyone else seemed to be having a fabulous time. She walked around feeling lost, and feeling sick. Eventually, she grabbed her phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hello?" a voice on the other end said.

"Hey stranger," JJ said, walking into the backyard so as not to be overheard.

"Hey. Long time no talk. You sort everything out ok?"

"Yeah… Ah, I have something to tell you." There was silence. "I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh JJ, congratulations!"

"Thank you!" she said beaming. "So what about you… how have you been?"

"Argh, don't get me started about my job…" JJ smiled listening to her ramble on about her job "oh, and I met this guy… real cute you know. He asked me out for drinks, but I don't know if I should go out with him or not."

"Well… you're currently single. He's cute… why not?"

"Good point! Alright, I'll ask him out for drinks now! Night JJ" she said.

"Night Elle," JJ said snapping her phone shut.


	15. Chapter 15

JJ hung up and spun around, to see Megan, standing behind her. Megan leaned forward and hugged JJ, before pulling back and looking confused. "I didn't mean to overhear, but… who's Elle?"

"Elle is my best friend back home. Not that you and Kelly aren't… it's just, well, I've known her a long time."

"Don't worry, I can understand that. Everyone thinks my best friend is Kelly, and I'll admit, she comes close, but my best friend, too, lives back home."

The two stood in silence in the backyard, thinking of something to say to each other.

"So, got any plans for the weekend?"

JJ smiled "Actually, Kelly was going to show me around the sights of New York. Since, you know, I'm not from around here."

"Sounds like you guys will have a lot of fun!" Megan commented.

"Yeah we will… Sow what about you? Any plans?"

"Well… My Mom and I might go see a movie, and go shopping!" Megan said slowly.

"You and your Mom close?"

"Extremely," Megan said.

"You're lucky," JJ replied.

"Yeah, but you still have your dad. I mean… you're close to him right?"

JJ shrugged, "I guess when he's not working."

"There you guys are," Kelly said rushing over "I've been looking for you everywhere." Kelly looked between the two, realizing she had interrupted something.

"So I hear you're showing Kate the sights of New York over the weekend," Megan said smiling up at Kelly "you're such a good friend. No one else would do that."

Kelly instantly felt bad about lying to Megan. She wished she could tell her the truth. This whole thing was eating her up inside. She looked at JJ, and knew she felt the same way.

"Yeah… Kelly's a great friend," JJ replied "but so are you." She leaned forward and hugged Megan.

The three stood in the backyard the rest of the night, just chatting away like three best friends, despite, the fact that in reality, they weren't.

At 1 am, Kelly decided she and JJ should go, so they could get some sleep before going to meet with Hotch tomorrow and then meeting up with Will.

They found Emma, with her tongue down someone's throat, and had to pull her away, before realizing that she was way too drunk to be driving herself, let alone driving them home. All the other people that drove were also drunk.

The two walked into the backyard. "Ok, option one, we walk. Not good for you. Two, we call someone to pick us up."

They sat down on the grass, "Who would we call? If I called anyone I know, it's our new PE teacher, two FBI agents; I suppose I could wake up Reid…"

"We could try my dad," Kelly suggested.

Kelly pulled out her phone and dialled her dad's mobile number, but there was no answer. She left a message, just asking him to call her back when he got the message.

JJ pulled out her phone and dialled Reid. After three rings, he reluctantly answered, in a very sleepy voice. "Reid, are you too sleepy to drive?"

"Why?" he asked, sitting up in bed, suddenly wide awake.

"Ah, we're stuck at a party, and our driver is too drunk to drive anyone home. And anyone else who can drive is drunk as well."

"Give me the address, and I'll pick you up," he promised.

JJ told him the address and hung up. The two slowly walked inside, and out the front door to wait for him, when they heard their names called from behind them. They turned around and saw Megan waving to them.

"Can I get a lift with you? Laura was supposed to drive me, but she's drunk."

"What about Reid?" JJ whispered to Kelly out of the corner of her mouth so that Megan wouldn't hear.

"Call him, and tell him that there will be an extra person to drop home."

"Of course you can," Kelly said smiling, while JJ quickly dialled Reid.

"Be there in 5 minutes JJ," he said.

"Ah, you'll have to drop someone else home. Sorry," she apologized.

"At the school?" he asked.

"Ah…" this told Reid the answer he needed.

"Fine. But JJ, you owe me for this."

She hung up the phone and walked over to them. "He'll be here in 5."

They waited, and, exactly 5 minutes later, Reid turned up. He pulled up next to the house, and the girls all piled into the back.

"Thank you for doing this," JJ said.

Reid didn't answer, but instead asked Megan for her address to drop her home. The trip was silent. "You have to speak to me sometime," JJ said "besides; I don't even know what I did to piss you off."

"Look, I'm sorry, just tired," he apologized.

"I'm sorry to drag you out of bed, but I had no one else to call," JJ said, close to tears. Kelly put an arm around her. She whispered something in her ear and the two began giggling.

Megan looked at them, so Kelly, who was in the middle, leaned in towards her and whispered the same thing, and they all began to laugh.

"No way am I having a teenage daughter." Reid muttered to himself as he continued to drive. The drive to Megan's place took over half an hour and Reid started to get annoyed, because the three girls in the back were talking and laughing, still wide awake at this ungodly hour.

Soon, though, they arrived at Megan's house and Kelly and JJ both got out of the SUV to say goodbye to her. They hugged her, and walked with her to the door, where she let herself in with a key.

They waved and then to two got into the car again, and Reid sped off.

"I'm sorry Reid." JJ said yet again, feeling bad for waking him. "It's ok. I'm used to waking up at some odd hour."

It was a 10 minute drive to the school, and, once they got there Reid turned around to look at them. "Get your notes now. We'll go see Hotch, since I have you with me, and since it is Saturday."

"Reid it's…" she checked the time "two in the morning. Do you think he would appreciate a little bit more sleep?"

Reid pulled out his phone and dialled Hotch. "Hey Hotch, it's Reid. JJ called me and asked me to pick her up from a party. Did you want me to bring her down to the station now so you could sign her notes?"

He listened for a minute. "Ok." Then he hung up.

"Get your notes JJ, he'll sign them now."

JJ sighed and got out of the car with Kelly. The two walked up to their room, unlocked it and walked in. JJ walked over to her desk, opened the first drawer and pulled out her camp notes.

"See you soon," she said to Kelly, walking out and back down to the car. She got into the front seat next to Reid, and they drove off.

"So how are you doing?" Reid asked concerned.

"It's hard… but I'm managing," she shrugged.

"What's it like having Morgan as a PE teacher?"

"It's… different. Pretending to be a high school student with a PE teacher who is actually a co-worker of yours… Well, at least he isn't hitting on any students."

"Yeah," Reid agreed. The two fell into a comfortable silence. It was about another 20 minutes until they reached the police station, and, with the gentle rocking on the car, JJ, who was exhausted, fell asleep.

Reid gently shook her awake when they arrived. He noticed how tired she looked, but knew he had to wake her up, in order to get the few things done that they had come here to do.

"Hey," he whispered "we've arrived."

JJ slowly, with the help of Reid got out of the car, and the two walked into the police station. They were greeted by Morgan, who hugged JJ tightly, and then patted Reid on the shoulder.

They walked into the conference room, which they were using, and sat down in the empty chairs, surprised to see the whole team, minus Gideon there. Of course, Garcia wasn't there in person. Someone had started a video conference with her, and her face filled the computer screen.

JJ handed her notes to Hotch with a small, shy smile. He filled out the sections that Kate hadn't already filled out, and then signed them all.

Whilst Hotch was doing this, Morgan was looking at JJ weirdly, and JJ suddenly felt really awkward.

"Morgan, you saw her at school yesterday, stop looking at her like that. That should be my job, not seeing her in about three weeks!" Emily said, and then checked out JJ for herself. "You know… there is something different about you!"

"Teenage girls talk non-stop," Reid told Morgan "so I can pretty much guarantee that I will never have one."

Hotch handed the forms back to JJ. "Ok, now… Reid will be travelling with you to Miami. We also decided to send Emily. So you have a bit off back-up. Morgan, you will continue your job at the school, and I'll stay here with Gideon."

"What if people see Reid or Emily?" JJ asked.

"Emily is going to be flying down a few days earlier. And Reid will of course, be on the same flight as you, however, he won't be sitting with you and as no one has seen him we thought this was ok."

"Ok," she replied.

"JJ" Garcia added. "Be careful."

"I will" she promised smiling at Garcia. "Just… don't hack into the security feeds and try to watch me or anything."

"No promises," she said severing the connection.

JJ got up and walked out of the room, followed by the rest of the team and hugged the team members she hadn't spoken to individually before the briefing.

"Morgan…" Emily said standing to the side, watching JJ speak to Gideon. "Don't you think there is something different about her?"

Morgan, who knew the truth about it, also knew that it was JJ's news to tell, not his "I guess... it could just be her acting more like a teenager."

Emily looked up and knew that he wasn't telling her something. "Derek. What do you know that I don't?"

"Em…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say. Hotch slipped a piece of paper to JJ before announcing to everyone that he was going back to the hotel for some much needed rest.

JJ looked at the piece of paper. It was a time and location of where she could meet Will. Now, all she needed to do was to tell Will. She'd tell Kelly as well when she got back and then crash for a few hours.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Gosh got caught up in so many other things… I'm sorry!**

Kelly and JJ went shopping later that day, after at least five hours sleep. Although they didn't buy anything, they still had fun looking at things, commenting on the items being sold in various shops. They had a late lunch at a nearby take-out place, before heading down to Central Park to meet Will.

Kelly was getting overly excited and kept asking JJ if he was the guy walking next to them, the guy riding the bike, the man smoking, the man reading a book. The list went on and on. JJ suddenly stopped, and Kelly, who was standing behind her, walked into her. "What?" she asked.

"That's him," JJ said pointing to Will, who was sitting by himself on a bench in the middle of Central Park. He kept looking around at his surroundings, as if he were looking for something specific. Kelly smiled. "He's hot." JJ smiled at that comment as the two walked towards the bench. Will noticed that he was suddenly in a shadow and looked up. He smiled when he saw her, and stood up, embracing her in a hug.

She hugged him back before pulling away and making introductions. Will politely shook Kelly's hand and she eagerly shook his back shocking Will. Kelly's phone rang and she stepped away from the group to answer it. She came back moments later, "I have a party to go too. I'll see you later Will, nice to meet you," she then hugged JJ "and I will see you later tonight, to pack for Miami!" With that, she sashayed off, leaving JJ and Will alone.

JJ smiled shyly at Will, before leaning in and hugging him again. He hugged her back, and this hug was filled with more passion and love then the one before. Will pulled back, and grabbed JJ's hand before suggesting a walk around Central Park.

The two walked for ages, just chatting, catching up, as they hadn't seen each other in about a month. During this walk, JJ actually felt happy. She felt happy she was able to be herself, able to do things without people judging her. She felt like she was floating, and all she was doing was walking through a park with her boyfriend.

"JJ?" he questioned, noticing a far away look on her face. She looked at him. "Sorry," she apologized. "I'm just so happy to be able to spend time with you."

"Same here," he replied kissing her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After going through security, the five cheerleaders boarded their plane for the trip to Miami for the cheerleading camp. JJ had the window seat, Kelly sat in the middle next to her, and on Kelly's other side was Laura. In front of them were Samantha and Taylor, with a young looking brunette sitting in the spare seat next to them.

This plane definitely wasn't like the jet she was used to travelling on. The seats were all squished up close together and were very uncomfortable to sit in for long periods of time. However Samantha and Taylor leaned back towards them and the five of them had a conversation which managed to pass time quite quickly. The trip passed without any hitches and soon, the girls had landed in Miami.

They were met by Dana, one of the leaders of the camp. She introduced herself as she led the girls to baggage claim to get there luggage and then even when they were headed to the car park she didn't stop talking. Dana opened the trunk and they put their bags in, before getting into the car. Just as JJ was about to get in, she saw Reid walking over to a black SVU and Emily got out to greet him. She saw JJ and winked, before getting back into the car with Reid and driving off.

"Earth to Kate," Laura called out waving her hand in front of JJ.

"What… Oh sorry," she apologized getting into the car. The drive to the camp was slow. Everyone had decided that today was the day to travel, and so the roads were bumper to bumper. To pass time, Dana pointed out sights that they passed. Everyone got bored however when they got stuck and sat at the same point for 40 minutes. The girls turned on their phones and called parents or friends to tell them that they had arrived safely. JJ didn't want to look out of place so she called Hotch pretending he was her dad, which, she thought of him as anyway.

"Hey dad, we've arrived safely," she said once Hotch had picked up.

"Good. Ok, JJ you're on speaker," he said "even though you obviously can't speak we want you to listen to what we have to say."

"JJ, we believe the un-sub is the owner and her brother," Morgan spoke up "there is a number of reasons they may be killing, but the reason we think most likely is that she wishes that she was like them, beautiful, blonde, she's jealous of them."

"This could be because she got rejected as a cheerleader when she was a child, or because maybe a sibling was a cheerleader and got all the attention or -"

"Yeah man, we get it Reid," Morgan said interrupting "JJ, just promise me you'll be careful, especially now."

"Yeah I promise," she replied, then a thought struck "how is -"

"Conference call," Hotch replied to her un-spoken question "we were having one minutes before you called."

"Oh," she replied felling like she had interrupted something. "Anything I should know?"

"Actually we were just discussing your safety," Reid replied.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me," she replied as they began moving again diverting her attention back to her surroundings. Laura and Samantha were still on the phone with their friends and while Kelly wasn't paying attention to her phone call, Taylor was and Dana was watching her through the rear view mirror.

"Dad, don't worry about me, I'll be fine ok. I'll do as you ask. I love you, talk to you later," then she hung up the phone.

Everyone was shocked. "Did she just…" Emily trailed off.

"It was just part of her act," Hotch said. Morgan looked at him, but his expression was emotionless, almost impossible to read. Maybe it was just was her getting into the act, because she hadn't been able to speak freely.

"Prentiss, head to the camp now and talk to them about the security details and meet all the leaders, Reid, go check in at the hotel and wait for JJ to turn up. Keep an eye on her." Then he hung up the phone.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Hotch muttered before leaving the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This chapter it dedicated to my best friend, who helped me with this chapter... sorry for the random quetions hun! love ya!**

Once the girls had arrived at the camp, they handed in all their forms and received a folder with all the information pertaining to the week ahead. They were led into the hall to meet up with the other cheerleaders who would be attending the camp. After meeting everyone, JJ needed to walk outside and get some air as she began to feel like she was trapped in the room with no air. She saw a balcony and stepped out onto it, breathing in some of the fresh air.

Stacy came out onto the balcony and looked at her. "You ok honey?" she asked concerned. JJ turned around startled and saw it was Stacy, their possible un-sub. Her heart began to beat really fast. "Yeah, I'm fine, just needed some air, the whole thing is overwhelming."

"Oh honey, believe me, I know how overwhelming it can be," Stacy replied with a fake laugh. "Well, if you need anything, come see me in my office," and with that, she walked off.

JJ watched her go and then groaned mentally when Laura, Samantha, Kelly and Taylor ran up to her. Taylor was beaming, like everybody else, but by her body language you could tell it was fake. "Oh my god, you met Stacy? What's she like? I'm so jealous of you," Samantha said.

JJ smiled at their enthusiasm. "Yeah, she just came up here and started talking to me. She seems to be nice." Laura, Samantha and Kelly, oblivious to the possible danger they were in, kept asking her questions about it, while Taylor scowled and stormed off. JJ excused herself and followed Taylor out into the deserted corridor.

"What is your problem?" she asked Taylor who was still walking away. "You have disliked me since the moment you met me, and you never even gave me a chance,"

Taylor stopped walking and turned around to face her. "You come to our school three or so weeks before this camp, you get onto the squad, you come to this camp. There is something about you ok; your, your file is too perfect as is the timing. I don't trust you, and no one will listen to me, but I will find out what you're hiding," Taylor spat at her before running off. JJ just stood there in shock.

"Kate, you ok?" Dana asked coming up behind JJ.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied looking at her, wondering what she was doing here.

"Stacy, the owner here is going to make a speech," Dana said and she pointed in the direction of the hall, where Stacy was addressing the audience. Everyone instantly stopped talking and turned to face the stage, giving Stacy their full attention. JJ walked into the hall with Dana and noticed that Emily was standing at the back of the stage.

"Hey everyone!" Stacy began "My name's Stacy for those who don't know me. Welcome to my cheerleading camp. What we want to achieve from this camp, is to improve all of your cheerleading skills, and make you the best cheerleaders you can be." Everyone cheered and Stacy smiled while waiting for them to finish. "You have all been selected by your school, which means you are the best, so I expect only the best from you. At the end of the week, we will have a huge concert to show off your newly learned skills, all your parents and friends are invited. Oh, and because of the cheerleaders who have been murdered up in New York, I have asked some FBI agents to be here for your protection. I want nothing but the best for all of you." Everyone applauded and cheered like crazy as Stacy walked off stage, while all JJ wanted was to be sick because of what Stacy had said. According to Hotch, she had been against having an FBI agent at the camp.

Laura and Kelly came running up to JJ. "Can you believe her? She is amazing," Kelly said.

"I know, I mean, she asked FBI here for our protection that is so cool. I am so excited to be here," Laura squealed. They looked around for Samantha but instead saw Emily talking to one of the leaders. "Oh that's the FBI agent form our school, I wonder if her husband is here."

Samantha appeared with Dana seconds later, who explained that she was going to take them back to the hotel. They went over to the corner where they had left their luggage and picked it up to take back to the car. JJ noticed that the zippers were in a different position and freaked out that someone had opened her bag and stolen something so she opened it up, and found a small black bag with a note.

_You might need this._

The note wasn't signed but JJ knew the hand writing. It was Emily's and JJ assumed in the bag was her gun and ID, which she had asked Reid to look after for her while she was at school. She had assumed that she wouldn't need them until she got to the camp. How much of a threat could high school cheerleaders be?

JJ quickly zipped up her bag and raced out to the car with the others where they were standing around impatiently. "What's going on?" JJ asked reaching them.

'Car won't start," Dana said from the front seat.

"I can take them," Emily said arriving behind JJ "I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Dana asked getting out of the car.

"Not at all, and my car is just over there," she pointed over to the black SVU parked across from Dana's car.

"We'll thank you," she replied turning to the others. "This is agent Prentiss. She will take you guys to your hotel. I'll be around later to talk to you guys about schedules and some other information later tonight."

The girls grabbed there suitcases from Dana's car and walked across to where Emily's car was parked and put them into the now opened back doors before getting into the car. Samantha sat in the front next to Emily with Kelly, Laura and JJ were in the back. Taylor had gotten a lift earlier when she had stormed off.

This was really awkward for JJ, being in the car with Emily but not being able to talk freely with her. She decided to say something though, to break the awkward silence in the car. "Thank you," JJ said looking towards the front seat and looking in the rear view mirror. Emily caught her eye and winked. "Your welcome," was the reply.

"So," Laura said breaking the silence "your FBI. What's that like? A total boys club?"

"Actually, there are a couple of females that I work with, they're great, but I also enjoy working with the guys, there great. And working with the FBI is…" she trailed off to think about it "well I guess I really enjoy it, but some days, after all the horrible things I've seen, I just want to quit. Some of the things I have seen really get to me."

Laura continued to ask Emily questions about the FBI, which really began to get to JJ and Emily could see it, so she changed the topic.

"So tell me… Looking forward to the camp?"

Everyone began to talk about how excited they were and how happy they were to get chosen and be able to attend, and how much fun it would be. Everyone that was, except JJ.

Emily took her eyes off the road for one second and looked in the mirror and saw how sad JJ looked. Well, not exactly true, she looked happy but by her body language, you could tell it was faked.

Emily didn't push it and soon they pulled up at the hotel, where Emily checked them in, before sending them up to their rooms. Emily then checked herself in and walked up to her room. There were three rooms, one for Kelly and JJ, the second for Laura and Samantha, and the third for Taylor, who was sharing with someone else from another school.

JJ got into her room and dumped her stuff on her bed before flopping down on it and staring at the ceiling. Kelly put her stuff at the end of her bed. "I'm going to go explore, you want to come?" JJ shook her head and Kelly shrugged before walking out of the room. JJ put her hand over her stomach which had just started to show and whispered "I'm sorry to put you through this."

There was a knock at the door and JJ jumped, not knowing who it was. She went over and looked through the peep hole on the door, and smiled when she saw who it was before opening the door and ushering them in. She hugged him gratefully, before pulling away and shutting the door.

"Thanks for the present," JJ said smiling at Reid.

"Hey, no worries, I said I would look after them for you. And Emily thought you'd want them sooner rather then later, so she slipped it into your bag at the reception hall." Reid said to JJ, who suddenly burst into tears and he dragged her over to the bed, telling her to sit, which she did. "What's wrong JJ?" he asked.

She smiled through her tears up at him. "You're my best friend, and I love you, you know that right?" she asked. Reid nodded. "I can tell you anything, right?"

"Yes, JJ, you know that," Reid replied looking at her. There was definitely something on her mind.

"Ok, well, it's just this case you know… it's really getting to me," she said hoping that that would be a reasonable excuse. She didn't know why, but all of a sudden, she felt scared to tell him, afraid of his reaction, which was stupid because they were best friends, and told each other everything. She even helped him out when he had his drug problem, but now she was scared to tell him the truth…

"I can see that, but JJ, I know you, there is something else bothering you," Reid said really concerned.

She avoided looking at him and looked at the walls, hoping to find something interesting to look at. Finally, she realized she had no choice but to tell him. "Reid," she began taking a deep breath "I'm pregnant."

Reid gasped in shock and was silent for a minute to try and take the entire entire thing in. "I… I didn't know you were seeing anyone." JJ looked at Reid and saw a hurt look in his eyes. "I'm… I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was just -" before she had a chance to complete her sentence, there was a knock at the door.

"Kate, open up," Samantha called out. JJ freaked out and for a minute couldn't think. She grabbed Reid by the collar of his shirt and pushed him under the bed, before walking over and opening the door for Samantha, who pushed her way into the room followed by Laura and Kelly.

"Ok girl, we are going out for dinner at the hotel restaurant tonight, it looks fantastic," Laura said smiling looking carefully at JJ, noticing the red rims around her eyes, signifying she had been crying.

"Girl, what's wrong?" she asked putting her arm around her and leading her to the bed, sitting down and pulling JJ with her.

"Nothing, just had a bad fight with my dad that's all."

"Aww… I'm sorry, well, how about we raid the mini fridge to make up for it?" Samantha suggested walking over to the fridge in the room and pulling out the little bottles of alcohol. She tossed one to Laura who caught it, and then one to Kelly who caught it, before bringing over one for JJ.

JJ looked uncertainly at it. "I might just stick to soda or water." The others shrugged while JJ got up and got herself a bottle of water from the fridge. They spread out on the beds and turned on the TV, luckily finding a movie on it to watch.

While they were watching it, JJ kept nervously looking at the bottom of the bed, hoping that Reid wasn't finding it too uncomfortable under the bed. She couldn't think of a good excuse to get the girls out of the room so she could get Reid out. She got restless on the bed so she sat down on the ground and looked under the bed at Reid. "Sorry, Can't get rid of them," she mouthed.

When the movie finished half an hour later, the girls finally went back to there room and Kelly decided to go with them to see Laura's dress. JJ told them she wanted to lie down a bit before going to dinner as she had a migraine coming on. Once they left the room, JJ pulled Reid out from under her bed and hugged him, apologizing over and over.

"So, who's the father?" Reid asked sitting down on her bed.

"You remember Detective LaMontagne?" JJ questioned sitting down next to him.

"Will?" Reid asked shocked. JJ nodded her head in response and lay her head down on Reid's shoulder. "I just… my personal life is the one thing that I have you guys don't know about, which is why I didn't tell you."

"Wow…" was all Reid could say in response to the news.

"Oh, and please don't tell Em… she doesn't know and I…" she was silenced by Reid holding up his hand. "I won't, I promise."

She hugged him, "Ok, you should go now, before Kelly and anyone else gets back."

"If you need anything," Reid said walking over and opening the door. JJ nodded in understanding, watching him leave. She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes, unable to sleep. Her mind kept wandering over the events of the day and before long, she really did have a migraine coming on. She got up and had a glass of water, noticing the time and getting changed for dinner, before heading out to meet the others.

On her way down the corridor she ran into Taylor and realized that Taylor could tell someone like Stacy who would believe her and then look into her, so she decided to tell her the truth. She grabbed Taylor's wrist and dragged her into her room.

"You were right, I'm not what I seem, I'm an undercover FBI agent assigned to protect you and your fellow cheerleaders."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I just want to say a huge thank you to ... protejerinnocencia my beta! Thank you so much for everything! and this wouldn't have worked, or been the same without you!! I also want to dedicated this chapter to my bestie, Ava. Thanks again for all your help with this chapter Hun, especially with all the random questions I asked you like how many people sit around a rectangular table (which i was too lazy to figure out) and all the other random questions i asked you!! This chapter wouldn't have been finished without you!!**

"What?" Taylor asked shocked. JJ sighed and shook her head. "Think about it Taylor," she said, anger and frustration evident in her voice "you said so yourself, my file is too perfect, the timing of me arriving at the camp was too perfect. How can anyone have a record like that?"

"I…" Taylor trailed off. "I can't believe this. You're an FBI agent?" Taylor already knew the answer, but still had to ask to make sure she wasn't hearing things. Taylor kept muttering things to herself until JJ got frustrated with her. "Taylor, it's a lot to take in, in such a short time, I know, believe me, but you can't tell anyone."

"Why not?" Taylor questioned facing her, with anger in her eyes "You have lied to all of us, I… they trusted you. They deserve the truth! Is the only reason you told me so I wouldn't tell anyone?" she asked angrily "Of course it is!"

"I know they deserve the truth, and I will tell them, just not till this is over," she explained "Taylor, you have to believe me, I didn't want to hurt anyone, I didn't want any of this to happen."

"Yeah? and how can we trust anything you say anymore?" Taylor demanded stomping her foot on the ground. There was silence and by this time, JJ was close to tears. She didn't know how she had expected this to go, but it wasn't like this.

"Did you rig the camp so you would get in?" she demanded to know.

"No," JJ replied "how could you suggest that? I got in all by myself, to tell you the truth, I thought I wouldn't get in, and you guys would be on your own, unable to protect yourselves against..." she trailed off knowing she couldn't give away the fact that Stacy was the killer. Especially since everyone idolized her.

Taylor noticed this but didn't say anything about it, knowing she probably couldn't talk about it and, truth be told, she didn't want to know.

Taylor didn't know who she was talking to but realized that, whoever she was, she was telling the truth about everything.

Taylor was silent for a minute. "What do I call you? Now that I know the truth," Taylor asked. She was angry that she had betrayed them all, but, she was telling her now, and Taylor couldn't stay angry at her forever, no matter how much she hurt them all.

"Kate," JJ responded "I can't afford to lose my cover. Not now."

"What about Will? He really an ex?" she said referring back to the conversation they had at the café after Will had called her. They'd asked who he was and she replied "a possessive ex-boyfriend".

"No… that was a lie, he's my current boyfriend, and I don't even know how he got my number." JJ said. "I wish he hadn't called me… he could have blown the whole operation."

There was silence and Taylor began to pace around the room. "Does anyone know? Besides me?" Taylor questioned, continuing to pace.

"Kelly," JJ replied "she was the one who taught me how to be a cheerleader." Taylor looked surprised but didn't say anything else about it. By now JJ was in tears and Taylor felt bad for her. She hated the fact that she had lied to everyone, and used them, but, something in her gut told them to trust her…. And besides, being on the good side of the FBI might guarantee that nothing would happen to her.

JJ and Taylor sat down on the bed and talked trough everything, both, expressing there opinions about everything. There was shouting as anger was expressed and tears were shed. There was much pacing and stomping.

"Ok, I'll keep your secret," she said after a moment to think about it, about everything that had been said. "On the conditions that you protect me, nothing happens to me at all, and you don't lie to me about anything anymore, and, I want to meet a real FBI agent, someone you work with."

"You met Agent Prentiss didn't you? The one who gave us a lift here," JJ asked.

"Yeah… wait, you work with her? You know her personally?" Taylor asked surprised. She suddenly remembered the car trip. "That must have been awkward in the car on the way over, not being able to talk to her freely."

JJ nodded "It was."

The two girls stood in silence for a minute before Taylor's phone rang. It was Laura asking where she and JJ were. Taylor said they would be right down and hung up, turning to the door and walking out followed by JJ. Taylor continued to ask more questions on the way down and JJ answered them as truthfully as she could, without giving away any information about the case or people involved in it. The two forgave each other for everything, and decided to start again, forgetting the past, as the future was right now, the most important thing.

They arrived down in the restaurant and saw the others seated around the table looking at a menu. They walked over, excusing themselves for being late and sat down. They each took the menu handed to them and looking through it. Taylor knew not to say anything more on the subject and JJ was glad for that.

Laura looked suspiciously between the two as they were being nice to each other and she knew for a fact that Taylor hated JJ. A waiter appeared and they ordered their meals from him before handing him their menus. He walked off to go place the orders and the table lapsed into silence.

Emily walked in to the restaurant to have some dinner and Samantha spotted her, talking to the hostess about getting a table.

The girls had been seated at a rectangular table for eight people and had more room so, before anyone could protest, Samantha called out. "Agent Prentiss!" Emily turned around and saw Samantha. "Why don't you join us?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh, I don't know, I mean -" Emily was cut off by Laura.

"We don't mind at all," she said smiling. Emily thanked them and she made her way over to the table. Kelly, JJ and Taylor were sitting on one side and Samantha and Laura were on the other. So Emily decided to sit at the head of the table.

There was an awkward silence around the room while they waited for there meals to come. A waiter came by and Emily ordered some wine for herself and then, after looking over the menu he handed her, picked something and ordered it, handing the menu back to him.

The silence was broken when Emily's phone rang. She excused herself to answer. Their meals arrived a minute or so later and they all began to eat in silence again. Emily sat down muttering an apology. Moments later Emily's meal arrived and she too began to eat.

"So who was on the phone?" JJ asked looking at Emily. Emily set down her fork. "That was Dana; she's tied up in some things this week, so she wanted me to look after you guys for the rest of the week. Is that ok with you?"

They all nodded eagerly, because all of them liked Emily and thought that it would be cool to have an FBI agent to look after them for a week and have extra protection in case they needed it.

"Good," she said picking up her fork again to finish her meal. They made small talk over dinner, finding out things about each other before going their separate ways back to their rooms. Taylor grabbed Emily's arm when it was just the two of them, and dragged her to a private corner. "Kate or whatever her name is, told me everything. Don't get angry at her, I figured it out by myself and she was worried about me telling someone…so she told me everything."

"Oh," Emily said surprised.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone, I just… thought you should hear it from me first before you found out from someone else," Taylor said looking at the ground.

"Thanks Taylor," she replied "I'll have a word with her about to tonight. I'm glad you told me, but if you tell a soul…"

"Oh don't worry Agent Prentiss, I won't," she promised and walked off towards the elevator.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, JJ woke up and felt nauseous. She ran to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet. After throwing up her dinner from the night before, JJ stood up, wiped her mouth and then flushed the toilet and walked into the room again. Kelly was awake, but still looked sleepy. "What time is it?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Ah, a little after 5," JJ said lying back down on her bed. Kelly rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked over at JJ. "You ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied staring up at the ceiling.

Kelly sat up in her bed. "Will you be able to do this? The camp I mean," she quickly added when JJ gave her a confused look "I don't think it will be good for you… and…" she trailed off.

"Kelly, we've gone over this, I can do this. I have to," she added quietly "I'm going to do this ok, whether you want me to or not."

"OK," Kelly said "I was just checking."

Kelly and JJ then slowly got out of bed and got ready for the day ahead of them, their first day at camp. They had showers, got dressed and then packed their backpacks with the stuff they needed during the day.

At 6 am sharp Emily knocked on the door. "Ready to go?" she asked.

Kelly nodded, whilst JJ put her hand over her mouth and ran into the bathroom, kneeling down in front of the toilet and throwing up. Kelly ran in after her, and knelt down besides her, holding her hair out of the way and then rubbing her back in circular motions. JJ continued to be sick into the toilet bowl.

Emily stood in the doorway watching the scene, sensing it had happened a few times before this. It was just the way that JJ was placed in front of the toilet, like she had found herself a comfortable position, the way Kelly didn't need to say anything, but knew how to comfort JJ.

"JJ, are you ok?" she asked. Both JJ and Kelly looked at each other in that instant, realizing that they would have to tell her the truth.

"Em," JJ began after she stopped throwing up and had wiped her mouth. Kelly handed her a glass of water, and she gratefully took a sip. "Em, I'm pregnant."

Emily's mouth fell open in shock. A minute later her brain began to function again and she stepped forward towards JJ and pulled her into a hug. "Oh my god, JJ, congratulations."

She pulled back and then looked at her and JJ sighed, knowing what was coming. "I promise I will tell you everything later tonight, but for now, we need to go or we will be late," JJ said grabbing her bag.

She walked out the door and knocked on the room to her right to tell Taylor that they had to leave. Soon all of them were sitting in Emily's black SUV on the way to the camp. No one said anything on the way and when Emily pulled up in the parking lot, they all got out silently and walked to the reception area to sign in for the day.

They got split up into groups, everyone mixed between the schools and they went of to various activities. One group concentrated on stamina and fitness; running laps, sit ups, push up's, things you would normally see a rugby team doing at their training sessions. Another group worked on the tricks and were being shown how to do them safely, or how to improve on the ones they could already do. The last group was concentrating on the dance part of it and were learning things such as how to choreograph a dance.

During the day, they swapped between the groups and met the three instructors. Damien, Trixie and Heather. Damien was the instructor for the tricks workshop, Trixie, the dance instructor and Heather, the fitness instructor.

Heather and Damien were really strict and pushed you to your limit, but Trixie, although strict, had a rule about not pushing yourself and letting it come naturally. All were nice, and kept the students working the entire day, only taking breaks for lunch and a five minute break between each workshop.

It was 6pm when the day finished and the five girls were exhausted, just wanting to back to the hotel and sleep, especially JJ. They made their way into the parking lot, to where Emily had parked her car.

They waited, leaning against the car, for Emily to come. She arrived minutes later with her cell phone glued to her ear, which she sandwiched between her shoulder and ear as she unlocked the car for the girls. Samantha got into the front seat and the others got into the back seats while they waited for Emily to finish her phone call. She did and then got into the car apologizing before pulling out of the lot and driving back to the hotel.

"How was it?" she asked them all once they were on the highway.

"Exhausting, but fun," Laura said. Everyone agreed and said similar things before going silent, staring out windows or fiddling with there bags.

JJ was staring out the window thinking, but soon the slow rocking motion of the car began to put her to sleep, and soon, she had drifted off. When they arrived at the hotel, the girls grabbed their bags out of the car and made their way up to room, but JJ was still asleep in the car.

Emily got JJ's bag out of the back and handed it to Kelly, asking her to take it up to the room, while she undid JJ's seatbelt and then gently lifted her out of the car. Emily carried her up to her room.

Emily received strange looks from the people staying at the hotel and some of the workers from the hotel as she carried JJ into the elevator, and then, after getting out at the right floor, carrying JJ to her room.

She placed JJ down on her bed and tucked her in, wishing her a good night before walking out of the room and down to her own room. She found Reid sitting on his bed, waiting for her.

"How was it?" he asked. Emily yawned before looking at him and then telling him all about her day. Once she had finished speaking she grabbed her pyjamas out of her bag, walking into the bathroom to get changed.

"Oh, Morgan called," Reid called out "he wants you to call him back."

Emily stuck her head out the door "he didn't say what it was about?"

"No," Reid said "and that struck me as odd." He was silent for a minute. "Is there anything going on between you and Morgan?" Reid asked suddenly.

"No," Emily called through the door. She opened it and stepped out looking at him. "Why would you think that?"

"It's just… you guys have always had this connection, and you're close -"

"Like you and JJ," Emily interrupted sitting down on her bed. Reid's mouth fell open. "Wh… What are you talking about?"

"You and JJ have a connection, and are close, always going off together everywhere," Emily said not mentioning the pregnancy in case he didn't already know about it.

"We are best friends that's it," he said looking at her. Emily picked up the phone and dialled room service, not feeling like going out for dinner tonight. She just wanted to relax.

She rolled her eyes at Reid not believing a word he said. She ordered some dinner from room service and then hung up, flipping on the TV.

After dinner, she grabbed her cell phone and walked into the bathroom dialling Morgan's number. "Hey, you called?" she said to him after he picked up the phone.


	19. Chapter 19

** Well I finally got my email fixed (Yay!) and so have been able to send this chapter to my beta - Thank you! That means that I should be able to start to update more reguarly and not have as many mistakes in all my chapters. I will finally be able to finish this. Thanks to everyone who has been with me from the start and is still with me! I'm sorry it has taken so long! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed! **

**- - -**

"Yes," Morgan replied in answer to Emily's previous question. "I know this case is hitting you hard. Hell, it's hitting all of us hard but I was wondering if you were ok."

Emily sighed and started pacing the relatively small bathroom. "I'm worried about her Derek," she began knowing full well he knew her well enough, without profiling to tell when she was lying.

"We all are. It's natural to feel like that when a co-worker is undercover. But JJ's strong. She'll make it."

"I hope your right," Emily said as she stopped pacing. "She's one of my closest friends. I can't lose her."

"You're there to protect her Em. Nothing could happen to her," Morgan told her, not sure how much affect his words were having. She sounded close to tears, and he hoped that wouldn't happen. He didn't need someone else to fall apart on this undercover operation.

Emily was silent and that worried him.

"JJ told Taylor about the case. Though Taylor had already figured it out…through her own jealousy," Emily said with a fake laugh. Then, she became serious. "Don't get her into trouble. If she hadn't said anything, Taylor would have and…" she trailed off, not wanting to think about the rest.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll do what I can," Morgan said. Emily heard muffled sounds, as he spoke to someone in the distance, and then he came back on the line, muttering an apology, but he had to go. He wished her goodnight, and then hung up.

"Good night," she said into the phone, even though there was no one on the line. She hung up, and walked back out into the hotel room. She lay down on her bed and stared at the wall for a while. Her mind began to process everything that had happened up until now, and everything that could possibly happen.

"What did Morgan want?" Reid asked Emily, noticing how quiet and still she had become.

Emily didn't answer. After a few minutes of silence, Reid walked over to her bed and realized why she hadn't answered. She was asleep. Reid quietly turned off the lights and climbed beneath the covers of his own bed. Almost as soon as his head hit the pillows, he too, was asleep.

- -

JJ woke up early the next morning and looked around, wondering for a moment where she was. Then, she remembered she was in her hotel in Miami. However, she remembered getting into the SUV last night and nothing after that. She began to ask herself how she got there.

"Agent Prentiss carried you up," Kelly said noticing JJ was awake. JJ looked over at Kelly's bed, startled by the white face she could just make out in the darkness. Kelly turned the lamp on, and both blinked in the sudden light, before their eyes slowly adjusted. "She got some looks too," she continued.

JJ laughed weakly at that, imagining what it must have looked like. But, on the inside she was embarrassed to have fallen asleep and had Emily carry her up to the hotel room.

"Oh she doesn't mind," Kelly added seeing the look on JJ's face, "And, besides, in your condition, you need as much sleep as possible."

JJ looked over at the clock, seeing it was two am. "What about you? You need sleep."

"I woke up an hour ago, I was asleep as soon as I hit the pillow," she said with a small smile. "Besides, I don't sleep much."

"Sorry," JJ apologized, feeling to blame.

"Oh no," Kelly said quickly. "It's not your fault at all. I've had a lot on my mind lately. Before I met you," she added quickly, seeing JJ's expression. "And I have never been a big sleeper."

The two of them went silent, and, within minutes, both were asleep again.

At five am, when JJ's "body clock" woke her up, Kelly was already up; even if she was just lying on her bed flipping through some magazine.

When JJ was finished in the bathroom, she came out, wiping her mouth on her sleeve, and lay down on Kelly's bed. "Anything interesting?" she asked.

"Check this out," she said showing JJ an ad. JJ quickly scanned the ad and smiled. It was for a small shop in Miami advertising some of the coolest beach wear and accessories at relatively low prices. "That would look so hot on you. And look at the price of these," she said excitedly.

JJ smiled as she and Kelly went through the ad, picking out things they thought would look great on each other, or ones they wanted to buy, for themselves or other people. "Oh we just have to go," Kelly moaned.

"Go where?" Emily asked walking into the room. She took in the two girls lying on the one bed, the magazines between them – they had gone through about three magazines in the past hour, all of which had an ad or two for the same place, but showing different items available for sale.

"You guys should get ready," she said seeing they were still in pyjamas. They looked down at their attire guiltily and jumped up off the bed, going around the room and collecting their stuff. Kelly walked into the bathroom leaving JJ to get changed in the bedroom. Emily turned away from JJ, giving her some privacy.

JJ was thankful for this, and as quickly as she could, got changed into her clothes. When she was done, she began to go through her bag of stuff – which happened to be all over the room – for some makeup and her hair brush.

Kelly walked out moments later, hairbrush in hand, and sat down on her bed brushing her hair. JJ found what she was looking for, and began to brush her hair up into a ponytail.

"Thank Em," she said.

Emily gave her a small smile, but also had a confused look on her face.

"For carrying me into the hotel room last night. I know I weigh a lot." They all laughed for a minute. "But seriously," JJ continued. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome," Emily replied sitting down on the side of JJ's bed. "So. Ready yet?"

The girls jumped up, getting their last minute belongings together, before walking out of the room with Emily, and knocking urgently on the other's doors.

- -

"Alright girls," Heather called out, whistle hanging around her neck. "Get running!" The girls started running laps around the complex without second thought. None of them wanted to be punished for cheating or not running laps. JJ was considerably slower then the rest of them, but Taylor, who was in her group, hung back to run with her. She gave JJ a small smile. This scared the blonde and she wondered what had brought on this change. Taylor now had no reason to be jealous of her which could be the reason, but JJ had a nagging feeling there was another reason.

JJ gave Taylor a smile back as they continued to run, until they heard the high pitch sound of the whistle that Heather was blowing. They ran over to Heather, where she ordered them to get down onto the ground, and do one hundred sit ups.

The girls got down onto the ground and started to do sit-ups. They ignored the pain in their stomachs, necks and backs after their fiftieth sit up. They kept going, pushing past pain barriers. After the one hundredth, they lay flat on their backs trying to get their breath back, before stretching it out.

"Good work girls," Heather said with a huge smile on her face. "Now, fifty push ups."

Some of the girls groaned but all of them started on the push ups. Heather walked by each and everyone of them, correcting the way they did them. Whether it be their posture, or position of their feet or hands.

JJ felt like she was at boot camp. Each push up burned her muscles and took her breath away. Her throat became parched but she kept going. She was almost there…

She collapsed after her last push up and lay on the ground for a minute before Heather motioned a young looking guy over. He had a small drink rack and enough drinks in it for everyone. Each girl gratefully took a drink bottle and began gulping down the water.

It was turning out to be a hot day, very hot. JJ remembered how hot it got last time she was out here in Miami – for a case of course – and hoped it wouldn't get as hot. Or hotter. They had a five minute drink break and then got back into it, doing one hundred jumping jacks.

They had a five minute break before changing over to meet up with Trixie for dance. They walked into the hall, and all smiled and relaxed, happy to be in the air-conditioned room. Trixie walked into the room moments later and smiled, seeing everyone looking relaxed and happy.

"You all look happy," Trixie commented looking around. "So listen. I want to work on our performance today. My music is on the table over there," she said waving to the table towards the back of the room where hundreds of CD's lay. "You may listen to any of them, but, as a group must pick a song you like, that we can make a good routine to."

"What's this for?" JJ asked. "The performance, I mean," she added to clarify.

"At the end of the week we have a performance for all the parents to watch," Trixie said excitedly. "It's a great time. And, you guys do all the work. I just help you if you get stuck. Basically you choreograph the routine, perform the tricks, and pick the music."

The girls started towards the table, picking up CDs and examining the back covers to see what songs were on the discs. One of the girls put on a CD and music JJ hadn't heard before blasted out, but, apparently it was a hit song at the moment because all of the girls knew the words and were singing along with it.

It took them over an hour, but eventually they picked out a song that all of them agreed on. The choreography would prove to be far more difficult a task.

After lunch, of which JJ just had a sandwich, feeling too sick and weak to eat much more then just the one sandwich, the girls went down to the field behind the complex and met up with Damien.

"Hey girls. Alright, let's get straight into it," he said with a warm smile, once the last of the girls had arrived.

He worked the girls extremely hard. It was around one n the afternoon, and the sun was beating down on the field. JJ's fears were soon confirmed; it was hotter than the day the team had worked the case in Miami. Then, she had wanted to hook herself up to an IV drip. But now, she wanted to drink the ocean and just live in it - she was that hot and thirsty.

They took a ten minute break and lay down under some trees in the only shade there was for miles. Emily walked over minutes later, and smiled when she saw them. "How's it going?"

"Good good," Damien replied with a cheerful expression. "We were just about to get up and work some more."

"But sir…" Celia started, but with one look from Damien, corrected herself. "Ah, Damien. It's so hot out and we have been working hard all day. Can't we… you know… not work. I mean, it's late in the afternoon, can't we just…"

"You want to be a full time cheerleader. You have to be prepared to work hard. All the time. Any time of day or night."

"Fair enough," Taylor said standing up, wiping her hands on her shorts, before walking over and holding out a hand for JJ, helping her stand up.

"Come on girls," Taylor said.

One by one, with more than a few grumbles, the girls stood up and got ready to work again.

- -

JJ was tired. She just wanted to sleep for the next twenty hours. However, as she put her bags into the trunk of Dana's car – she had finished with whatever she was tied up with and so, took over looking after the girls – her plans were interrupted.

"Oh Kate. There you are," Stacy said walking briskly up to the girls. "I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Without waiting for an answer she told Dana to take the other girls back to the hotel, and she herself would drive Kate home.

JJ and Stacy walked down the abandoned corridors and JJ started to get a cold feeling in her stomach. Knots began to form and sweat accumulated on the back of her neck. Her mind went back to all the crime scene photos and she almost prayed that she wasn't about to become the next victim.

Stacy opened her office door for JJ, and motioned her in. JJ walked in followed by Stacy who sat down in her chair and then JJ politely sat across from her.

"You're extremely beautiful," Stacy stated.

JJ blushed at the compliment, and Stacy saw it. She smiled. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're extremely beautiful; blonde hair, slim body. Some people might get jealous. And, you have such amazing talent. You were born to be a cheerleader."

JJ was beginning to get worried about what was happening. She and Stacy were alone in her office and Stacy was complementing her, telling her how beautiful she was, how much talent she had. She had no idea where this was going at all.

"Were you thinking of becoming a cheerleader in the future? Make a career out of it?" Stacy asked.

_Well, considering I already have a career… _JJ thought to herself. She turned her attention to Stacy and gave a small smile. "Not really, I was thinking of something else actually."

"Oh," Stacy said, and she seemed truly disappointed. JJ thought she saw a flash of something else in her eyes; anger perhaps. However, it was so quick, and JJ was so hot and tired, that she began to doubt she had ever seen it.

"Well," Stacy continued on. "I just wanted to let you know, that you have amazing talent, and should keep your options open, and at least consider it. Come on," she said standing up. "Let's get you back to your hotel."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: My beta sent me this a week ago - but my dad took my computer away so i coudln't put it up untill now. Sorry! I promise that the next chapter will be up within the next week! Thanks so much to everyone still reading and reviewing!!! I love you all!!!**

**Mentions of an eating disorder so if that affects you, please don't read! You have been warned.**

- -

"What did Stacy want?" the girls demanded as soon as JJ walked into her hotel room – where the girls had been camping, apparently waiting for her to come back. JJ almost chuckled at the thought, but the conversation with Stacy had her spooked, and she had a bad feeling in her stomach, leaving room for little else.

"Hey guys," JJ greeted with fake enthusiasm

She didn't want to talk about it. The conversation had unnerved her. She could tell there was more to it than meets the eye. But without the heightened skills of her colleagues, she couldn't say what it was.

"How long have you been here?"

"Almost since we got back. So spill," Laura said instantly, her voice demanding. It reminded JJ of Hotch when he was angry or wanted something done straight away.

"Oh, she just wanted to know my opinion on the camp," JJ lied easily enough, and she could tell all the girls believed her. Some even appeared impressed. Stacy had certainly never spoken to any of them, let alone asked their opinion of the camp.

"Come on girl," Kelly said standing up. "Dana is going to take us down to South Beach and we are going to get fish and chips for dinner, and eat them on the beach."

JJ had a shower and let the warm water do it's magic. As it ran over her, it soothed her aching muscles and began to clear her mind.

She got out ten minutes later, dried herself changed into some clean clothes; jeans and a green t-shirt. She left her hair to air dry.

JJ hastily packed a small bag with a towel and swimsuit before they all ran out the door and headed straight for the lobby. They'd told Dana they would meet her there when they were ready to go.

Dana smiled warmly when she saw the girls approaching, and gave them a wave. "Ready to go?" she asked. "Got swimming gear and towels? It might still be warm enough to swim."

"It had better be," Samantha spoke up. "I have a new suit I want to show of."

"It might not be," Kelly spoke up quickly. Samantha frowned. "I heard nights here get pretty cold," she continued.

"They can be," Dana interjected. "It's usually pretty warm during the days, and it cools down at night. But maybe we will get lucky and it will stay warm for a while, and we will be able to swim."

They started walking towards the car in a great mood, looking forward to a relaxing way to end such a hard day. After a day of hard work in the warm weather, it would be nice, just to relax on the beach, sitting by the waters edge, with some fish and chips and some small talk. JJ hoped it would be something other than the case; Stacy, pregnancy or the FBI.

The car trip there took about twenty minutes and was very noisy. Each one of the girls was talking. Whether it be about the camp and how they found it – each girl having been in a different group except for JJ and Taylor - what they were doing tomorrow, their swimsuits, or the cute guy walking down the street - they spoke about it.

- -

As JJ lay on her towel on the beach, all of her worries seemed to disappear and her mind cleared. She forgot who she was, and where she was, as she lay down eyes closed.

They had arrived, bought fish and chips and ate, before the girls ran of and found a bathroom and got changed into their suits, Most of them raced off for a swim in the ocean. JJ hadn't been swimming in years – never having had any time – and so enjoyed it with great satisfaction. She and the others splashed about, playing games and just messing around, almost like people do when they are kids. They didn't care; all of them just had fun.

From what Kelly had told JJ, she had expected them to act differently. She had expected them to be bitchy, take diet pills and anything else they could get their hands on, do their make-up and hair twenty-four/seven, but they didn't. They were just here – a group of friends – splashing about in the ocean, not a care in the world.

JJ had retired after almost an hour in the water. They were lucky, and the weather had held up. It was a rather warm evening.

As JJ lay on her towel, something soft hit her side and she opened her eyes, to see a young looking guy run towards her, and to retrieve, what JJ had just figured out was a volley ball.

"Sorry," he apologized, bending down to retrieve the ball.

"No worries," JJ said sitting up with a smile on her face. He smiled at her and then stuck his hand out.

"I'm Chad."

She shook her hand. "Kate."

"Well, I should get going," Chad said nervously. "Hopefully see you round," he said running off to where he and a small group of his friends were playing volley ball.

As JJ turned back to the ocean, she noticed none of her friend's had seen the exchange and was secretly glad. She knew that they would have run over pestering her with, "Oh my god. Who is he? He's so cute. Are you going to go over and talk to him?"

JJ got up, stripped off her shirt, took off her shorts, leaving her in a black bikini and raced down towards her friends in the ocean. She lost her footing just as she entered the water and tripped, falling on top of Samantha. She pushed JJ off playfully, splashing her with water, while the others all laughed.

Dana called to them soon after and they went into the bathrooms and dried off, before getting changed back into clothes. There were no showers here, so they would have one back at the hotel.

Kelly, JJ, Samantha and Laura all walked out of the change rooms and went back to Dana. JJ realised she had forgotten her bag and ran back to the bathroom to get it. She walked in and gasped.

Taylor had her finger down her throat and was making herself throw up.

At the sound of the gasp, Taylor turned around and froze. She saw JJ and didn't know what to say. She was silent for a minute and then turned away from JJ.

"Why Taylor?" JJ asked concerned for her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" she questioned as if JJ was stupid. "Why? Because my parents expect me to be perfect. Skinny body, hair and make-up done every time we go out. Perfect manors. Best cheerleader in the school. This is why I got angry when you first joined. I was the best, and my parents were finally getting off my back about it. Then… you came and beat me at it."

Taylor walked backwards until she was leaning against the wall and slid down to the ground, pulling her knees closer to her chest, and hugging them there. JJ sat down next to Taylor on the floor.

"I took diet pills but it still wasn't enough. I was too fat for there liking. So I made myself throw up my food. It worked, as I found out, and so I continued to do it. Now… it's just habit. It makes me feel good."

As JJ noticed, Taylor said all of this, with no emotion. She didn't cry, her voice was the same flat tone. She looked at the wall as she said it all.

JJ put an arm around her, not knowing how else to help her. "Have you told them?" JJ asked.

"I tried. Once. Mom was too busy to listen to me and Dad told me to shut up and respect them. No talking to them or something like that. I gave up after that." She used the same monotone and continued to stare at the wall.

"Tell you what," JJ said standing up and holding out a hand to her, which Taylor accepted. Reluctantly. Taylor looked up at her once she was standing. "When this is over. I'll talk to your parents myself. They'll listen to me. A respectable FBI agent."

"Thank you," Taylor said as they walked out and to the others, who were standing on the beach.

"About time," Laura said, "What were you two doing in there?"

"Actually," Kelly spoke up quickly seeing JJ about to answer. "Scratch that. I don't want to know."

"Let's get going," Dana said. The group began to walk slowly towards the car and got in before starting the drive home. JJ, who was in the back, began to miss the black SUV's the team always drove, but, also the driving itself.

When this was over, the first thing she was going to do, was drive around Miami for a few hours. She would drive down to the shop she and Kelly wanted to visit, and they would go shopping there together.

JJ was poked and brought out of this fantasy by Kelly, and realized – looking around – that they were at the hotel. She got out of the car thanking Dana. As if on auto-pilot, JJ walked to the elevator, hit the button for her floor and waited. She got in when the elevator arrived, rode it up to her floor and walked to her room.

She got changed into pyjamas, got ready for bed, and climbed into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep. All before Kelly was even in the room.

- -

JJ was running laps around the field with the rest of her group the next morning, when she accidentally ran into someone.

"Oh sorry I…" she trailed off. "Chad?" she questioned. He smiled when he saw who it was. "Kate. Good to see you again! I'm glad I got to see you again actually!"

"Oh you too," she said with a confused look on her face. JJ was wondering what Chad was doing here at the camp. He saw this and gave her a questioning look.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "You're not a cheerleader."

"No," he laughed, "I'm not. But I am the owner's son."

"No way. You're Stacy's son?"

"Yes. Why that so hard to believe?" he teased.

"You just don't look alike… that's all," she said quickly. But truth was, the FBI didn't know she had a son. Garcia hadn't found out anything about a son.

"I know I've been told. I actually look a lot like my dad. Though I'm told have mom's personality."

_Hope not _JJ thought. _Wouldn't want you becoming a serial killer like your __mom__._

"What's it like having a famous mom?" JJ asked, wanting to find out more information, but as discreetly as possible. Before Chad could answer, Heather was blowing a whistle in JJ's ear. "Five more laps and fifty push ups. Now!"

Chad gave JJ an apologetic look and walked off quickly, because Heather was threatening him with laps and push ups as well. JJ quickly ran her laps, glad it was a much cooler day. Although, it was early.

After running her extra laps, she began her fifty push ups as punishment, and, was annoyed to see everyone else sitting down in the shade while she did them. It took a few minutes, but, once she was finished, she and the others began the one hundred sit ups Heather told them to do.

"Hot?" Chad teased JJ, who had poured some water into her hands, and was splashing it on her face to cool down. JJ had just finished the first hour of Heather's lesson, and, unfortunately it had gotten much warmer. In fact, the day was hotter then the day before. And JJ wasn't used to the heat.

"You have no idea," JJ replied. rubbing a little bit of water onto the back of her neck.

"No," Chad said to her. "What you do is -" and before she knew what was happening, he had grabbed the bottle of water from her hands, and tipped it over his head.

"Tip it over your head," he continued, oblivious to the look she was giving him. She grabbed a spare drink bottle and tipped it over his head. He took a minute to recover.

"Oh that's it. You're so dead."

JJ ran off, away from him, but knowing he would catch up with her anyway. He did. He grabbed JJ around the waist, pulling her closer to him, and started tickling her.

JJ started laughing because, she hadn't been tickled in years – since perhaps she was a young girl – and she was still ticklish. She began laughing and begging for mercy. Which he didn't give. He continued his torture of her until he saw Heather coming. He let go off her and waled away, before she could catch him.

From what JJ gathered, he was scared of her. And with good reason. Despite being nice, she was extremely strict and gave out very harsh punishments for the smallest things.

Heather walked over and told JJ they were getting ready to go again and she should come join the group. As they walked back to the rest of the group, Heather glanced down at JJ's chest before walking away to yell at another girl – Melanie – JJ thought her name was.

JJ glanced down, and saw her white tank top, had gone see through. She silently cursed Chad for it. But, she couldn't really blame him. He was just helping her cool off. She shrugged this thought off, and pulled her shirt off over her head and threw it to the side with her bag – which left her wearing a sports bra and shorts. It was hot, and so most of the other girls had taken their shirts off, and were wearing sports bra's as well. It made JJ feel less self conscious.

The boot camp continued on for another half an hour, until they were told they had a ten minute break before they were to meet up with Damien. Taylor and JJ walked towards the small dining hall, hoping to get some drinks and get out of the sun.

As they were walking, they heard a wolf whistle behind them, and both turned around. Chad was leaning against a tree, watching both of them. JJ rolled her eyes and called out to him. "Never seen a woman before?"

"Oh plenty. Just none as hot as you," he replied in a teasing tone before walking off.

"Ok girl. Who was that?" Taylor asked as the two started walking again.

"That was Chad. He's Stacy's son," she replied as they reached the hall and walked in, both enjoying the air-conditioning that was running. They walked over to the drink table and both poured themselves some water, gulping it down.

"He's so cute," Taylor commented.

"Who?" Laura asked arriving, and pouring herself a drink.

"Kate's boyfriend," Taylor teased. JJ blushed and instantly started denying he was her boyfriend, but was cut of by Samantha, who had arrived just in time to hear the conversation.

"Denial," she teased. "It's a sure sign."

No matter what JJ said, they wouldn't believe that he wasn't her boyfriend. They kept teasing her about it. JJ was glad when they were told to get into their groups again and go off to whatever workshop they had next.

Damien was waiting for them on the field. He smiled happily as they all arrived. "Good to see you again guys. I'm going to get you all, one at a time to show me this routine across the field," Damien told them before explaining the routine. He didn't show them, much to the disappointment of the girls, but, instead got one of the girls, Lara to demonstrate. She did so, and got a huge round of applause. JJ was especially impressed.

The girls lined up as per orders and one at a time did the routine across the field. JJ got more and more nervous as her turn came closer. Sure, she had done some tricks like flips before but she had never done anything like this, and didn't know if she could do it.

Taylor was before JJ, and JJ watched in amazement as Taylor flipped and cart wheeled her way across the field. She was amazing. Everyone cheered as Taylor finished with a perfect landing that JJ recognized from the gymnastics in the Olympics. It was the one that the girls also did after a routine.

JJ was so impressed with her, and, when she caught Taylor's eye, gave her a thumbs up.

She turned her attention to the field, and did what she saw everyone else do. It seemed simple enough, but JJ lost her balance more then once and almost fell flat on her back. She finished and was surprised to see everyone cheering. Apparently she had done well. And no one had seen her mess up.

She walked over to the back of the line where Taylor congratulated her.

"I had no idea what I was doing," JJ confessed to her newly found friend. "I was so nervous. And slipped a couple of times."

"Seriously?" Taylor questioned. "I never noticed at all."

"You were good," Lara commented walking over to them and hearing the last part of their conversation. "But, you need to get rid of the stomach," she said hitting JJ there and walking off.

JJ looked down at her stomach and noticed for the first time, the slight curve. Her baby bump was starting to show. She almost smiled at the thought, while Taylor glared at Lara who was chatting to one of her friends and laughing in their direction.

"She's a bitch. Ignore her. I think you're beautiful. And that's not going to change any time soon."

JJ hugged Taylor and then pulled back. "Same here."

"Thanks. That means a lot. No one had said that before."

"Oi!" Damien called out. "You lot going to sit their chatting all day, or going to participate?"

Damien told them they were going to do lifting, and chose a girl Lauren to be the person thrown. He got some of the girls together, and showed them how to stand together and how to lift the person up into the air.

He got Lauren ready and showed her where to put her weight so she could stand if need be, and how to balance while up in the air.

"Don't look now," Taylor whispered to JJ as the two girls lifted Lauren into the air. "But you've got a secret admirer."

JJ looked over for a second and saw Chad staring at her. She hung her head for a second in embarrassment before a small blush crept into her cheeks. She turned her attention to Lauren and tried to forget Chad was watching her. She also, tried to forget she wore shorts and a sports bra.

"1, 2, 3," Damien called out and the girls threw Lauren up into the air, before getting ready, and catching her as she came down.

"Great," Damien spoke up. "Who wants to go next?"

Lara volunteered and, while getting instructions from Damien, Taylor leaned into whisper to JJ. "Let's drop her!"

"That's mean," JJ spoke up trying to sound angry about it, but she was actually smiling at the plan and almost liked the idea. She and Taylor didn't drop her, however much they wanted to.

Everyone had a go at being thrown up, except for JJ and a few other girls. JJ was next, but had declined saying she had a headache and felt slightly dizzy and didn't want to make it worse. The excuse was true. She did have a headache and was slightly dizzy, which she assumed was from being pregnant and dehydration.

"More like she's fat and doesn't think we will catch her. Good on her, save us from trying to catch her," Lara whispered to her friend, but loud enough for JJ to hear.

"I'll have a go," JJ said looking Lara right in the eye. She was going to prove Lara wrong. She knew in her condition, it wasn't the best thing to do, but what else was she supposed to do? Sit there and take it?

As JJ flew into the air, she started to panic. She was so high up above everyone else and it scared her. She started falling, and ithe thought that no one would catch her kept running through her mind. To her great relief they did catch her. JJ heaved a sigh of relief and stepped of the girls, her legs shaking slightly.

Two strong arms wrapped themselves around her, and she clung to the person, not sure at the moment who it was, but not really caring. When her legs had stopped shaking she pulled away.

"You're like a stalker or something," JJ told him.

Chad smiled at her, giving her a flirtatious smile. "I only stalk the best."

JJ rolled her eyes at that comment and then walked off towards the shade, sitting down to watch the last few girls have their go.

"So Kate," Chad began. JJ looked at him. "Tell me about yourself."

"A girl's got to have some secrets," JJ told him turning her attention back to the rest of her group.

"Playing hard to get. I like," Chad said with a small laugh. "Tell you what? Tell me over dinner. Pick you up from the hotel at eight," he said getting up and walking away.

JJ blushed slightly but tried to forget about it, and concentrate on what Damien was saying. She couldn't however, all she could think about was her dinner date with Chad that night.

- -

"So spill girl," Samantha said over lunch, as the girls sat eating lunch around a small round table in the hall. "What has you looking like that?"

"A guy! Duh!" Laura replied.

"He asked me out. Actually, he's picking me up at eight for dinner," JJ said playing around with her food, not really eating it.

The girls squealed and everyone looked at them. Kelly apologized, and soon the rest of the cheerleaders went back to their own conversations and meals.

"You will have to tell us everything," Taylor made JJ promise. JJ did so, although, she knew there wouldn't be much to tell. It wasn't a date or anything. And, it wasn't like she was going to cheat on her boyfriend, not to mention the father of her unborn child.

Lunch was soon over, and the girls cleared up, before walking off to their next workshop of the day. Taylor and JJ had dance, and were lucky enough to be in the air-conditioned hall. However, before they started, they had to put all the tables and chairs away.

JJ caught sight of Emily walking out of the kitchen. She looked around to make sure no one was looking or paying attention to her. They weren't. "Em," she whispered. Emily looked over at her.

"Stacy has a son. His name's Chad. Get Garcia to run background," she whispered before walking back towards Trixie, where the last of the girls were finishing up. They collected in a group near Trixie who smiled at all of them.

"Can I see what you've got? Maybe give you some pointers?" she asked.

They got into formation while Becky put the music on. They showed Trixie the thirty or so seconds they had put together yesterday. She was beyond impressed and said they didn't need any help. She would be supervising and helped them if they thought they needed it.

She walked off and sat against one wall, and watched as Becky took charge. She went over what they had with everyone – slowly – so as to make sure they all had it and then asked people for ideas of what to do next.

Before she knew it, JJ found that it was time to finish. Time had flown, while JJ was having fun. Trixie gave them a small speech just before they all left for the night. She included how proud she was of all of them, especially considering the fact they had finished their routine, and had only had two sessions on it. She finished up with, "see you all tomorrow and we can have fun. Play games or have a small party to celebrate."

JJ and Taylor were the last to Dana's car and were about to get in when Stacy called out to JJ. "Can I see you?"

She grabbed JJ's arm and practically dragged her into her office and threw her down into the seat. "What the hell were you thinking?"

JJ was confused. "I'm sorry?"

Stacy took a deep breath. "You are beautiful and have so much potential yet you waste it. I have had people tell me you were messing around with Chad all day."

"So what?" she asked. "What's wrong with having a little fun?"

"A little?" Stacy exploded. "That was not a little fun. You must not waste your time on people like him. You must put your effort into cheerleading. That is why you are here," she explained to JJ.

JJ was silent as she listened to Stacy go on and on about how she was wasting her potential. JJ honestly didn't care. She already had a career and a life. She didn't want to be a cheerleader. She tuned out after five minutes and waited patiently for Stacy to finish.

She did and allowed JJ to go, but with a warning, "remember what I said or there will be consequences."

JJ walked out and reached the parking lot before realizing she had no way of getting back to the hotel.

"Need a lift?"

JJ rolled her eyes. Of course Chad would have hung around and offered her a lift back to the hotel.

"I do," JJ replied walking over to his car and getting in. He got into the drivers seat and drove off.

JJ arrived back at the hotel and hugged Chad goodbye walking into the lobby to see a frantic Emily. She grabbed JJ by the arm and dragged her into the nearby bathrooms. "Hotch needs to talk to you!"

Emily gave JJ her phone and put an out of order sign on the bathroom door as JJ dialled Hotch, putting him on speaker phone.

"JJ," Hotch began. "Garcia checked up on Stacy's son. He has his father's last name which is why we didn't find him earlier. He has no record of any kind and lives with his father. He and his mother don't get along, so a judge gave full custody to his father when they got divorced. He died a year ago, so Chad now lives with his mother."

"Nice catch," Morgan spoke up.

"Thanks," JJ said with a small smile. She finally felt like a part of the mission. That she was making a contribution.

"If he doesn't get along with her," Emily spoke up slowly. "Maybe he would rat on her? We could get him to search her house, see if there is any evidence on her?"

"That sounds like an idea," Hotch spoke up. "However, if he doesn't agree he could tip her off. I'm not sure I want to risk that."

'Hotch," JJ spoke up. "He'll agree when I ask him tonight."

"Tonight?" Morgan questioned.

"I'm going out to dinner with him!"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the delay! So sorry! Thank you so much to everyone still reading and/or who have added this to their alerts. It means so much to me that you're all still interested. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, tried not to make it to short!!**

**- -**

"Dinner?" Morgan asked in disbelief. "JJ, how long have you known him?"

"Long enough," JJ replied sarcastically. Then she sighed, annoyed at herself, for getting so snappy with Morgan. "Look, honestly, what's the big deal? All we are doing is going out to eat. It's not like we're dating or anything."

"I wouldn't mention it just yet," Hotch said as a warning. "I would find out as much about him over dinner as you can, and then decide whether or not you should ask him."

"We already have bugs in the place, but we can't search without a justified reason. The bugs haven't picked up anything, and it's almost like she never lives there. No phone calls or anything," Morgan told JJ.

"It would be better if he could search the house," Hotch supplied, taking over where Morgan had just finished off. "We tried to search her house and she called her lawyer within seconds, and we were instantly shot down."

"However, don't panic if he can't search the house," Emily spoke up. "Obviously we would prefer if he did but…"

"Got it," JJ said.

"Ok," Hotch began. "The reason I called…you didn't turn up this afternoon. Emily and Reid both got worried. We couldn't ask anyone, or it would draw attention to you. Where were you?"

"I was with Stacy," JJ admitted.

"Why? Do you think she is on to you?" Emily asked straight away, assuming the worst.

"No," she trailed off, unsure of how to say what she really thought. "I think that she may have picked me as the next victim," JJ explained. "She's been having meetings with me. Asking about my future. Saying how beautiful I am and what talent I have. It's the way she says it. It gives me the creeps."

"Do you want to be pulled out?" Hotch asked.

"No," JJ immediately said. "I want to stay until the end. I want to see this through."

"Are you sure?" Morgan asked.

"Yes," JJ said. Then she looked down at her watch. "Ah, guys. I should go if I want to get ready for dinner."

JJ walked back to her room and was once again bombarded with questions. But only from Laura and Samantha. Kelly and Taylor had been going through the clothes, trying to pick something for her to wear.

"He has seen me almost completely naked," JJ told them as they pulled out clothes after clothes. "I assure you, he's not going to care about what I am wearing!"

They eventually found the perfect dress. It wasn't too formal, which JJ was thankful for. It was a white dress, with spaghetti straps - it was the type of dress you would wear to the beach.

"You could most likely get away with this at a restaurant," Taylor explained to her as she sat JJ down on the bed and began to fix up her hair. She decided to do half up half down and hold it up in a clip.

As Taylor did her hair, Laura did her make-up but didn't do too much. She went light saying that she wanted to keep her looking as natural as possible.

When they were done, they had a little bit of time left before Chad would pick her up, so they turned on the TV and channel surfed, lying on the beds, and talking. It reminded JJ of her earlier years in high school.

At eight o'clock, the girls jumped of the bed excitedly and walked JJ down to the lobby of the hotel. He wasn't there. However, on the other side of the lobby, Emily was talking to three of the cheerleaders from another school about going out. Apparently, they were going to sneak out and not tell anyone. Emily yelled at them about how all of this was for there own safety, and then sent them to their rooms. When the three spotted JJ and the girls, they asked why they could go out.

"Because she cleared it with me first. And I have her cell number in case of an emergency," Emily spoke up. "Unlike you, she came to me and asked. Yes, I know it's unfair and "uncool" to ask an FBI agent permission to go out but that's the way it's got to be."

"She's not talking to you I hope," a voice said to JJ from right beside her. She turned and saw Chad with a grin on his face.

"Don't pop up like that," JJ told him, trying to hold back a smile.

"You look beautiful," he complemented her, as he took a step back to view her properly.

"Thank you," JJ said in response, with a small smile on her face. "You look quite handsome yourself." And in truth, he did. He was wearing jeans, and a black button down shirt, the first two buttons undone.

"Ready to go?" he asked sticking out his arm. JJ took his hand and walked down the stairs with him, turning to her friends. She muttered a goodbye as they waved back.

"So where are we going?" JJ asked Chad as they walked outside and towards his car.

"Oh just some place I know," he told her as he helped her into the car, to which JJ replied, "always the gentleman." That comment made him smile.

The drive was silent but not filled with an awkward silence. It was comfortable and that fact seemed to scare JJ just a little bit. She had only met him a few days ago, and yet, she was already comfortable around him.

They arrived a few minutes later at a small restaurant by the waters edge lit by candlelight.

"It's beautiful," JJ said as she stepped out of the car.

"Yeah it is," he replied looking out at the waters edge. "My mom and dad used to bring me here when I was little."

He took her arm and walked inside the restaurant, met by the owner personally. She introduced herself as Sandra, took them to their table on the balcony and told them if there was anything they needed, to come find her personally. They thanked her, and she left to get them a bottle of wine. She returned with it a few minutes later with the bottle. JJ was only supposed to be seventeen and was amazed they didn't ask for ID or anything.

Chad poured a glass for each of them, fixing JJ with a smirk as he sat down. They sat in silence, browsing the menus until a waiter appeared. He took their orders and menus, leaving with a small bow.

"Wow. It's great service here," JJ commented.

"It's only because they know me," Chad corrected. JJ sipped her wine. She knew she shouldn't have it, but she was on a date and if she didn't have any it would look suspicious. Plus she was on a date with a serial killers son. She needed something to calm her nerves. "So. Kate. Tell me something…"

JJ titled her head to the side slightly to indicate she was listening. He took a sip of his wine, catching her eye and holding their gaze. "You're not into this whole cheerleading thing. I take it you don't want to be a cheerleader when you're older. What do you want to do?"

JJ almost choked on her drink. "I'm sorry?" she asked, though she had heard what he said. She placed her wine glass down on the table, and turned her full attention to Chad.

"What I mean," he corrected himself trying to find the right way to put it. "You're really talented. A natural. Anyone can see that. But… and I don't want to offend you but I've studied you and can see you're not as into it as all the other girls." JJ raised an eyebrow. "Just an observation."

"Are you stalking me or something?" JJ asked, a small smile playing at her lips. Chad took a sip of his wine.

"How can I not watch such a beautiful woman like you perform stunts or dance like you do."

JJ had to hide a blush, and changed the subject. "So you want to know what I want to do when I'm older." JJ questioned. Chad nodded his head in response. "I… I hadn't really thought about it much," JJ admitted. "I mean. There are so many choices out there. I was thinking maybe something to do with law… a lawyer perhaps!"

"Do you know what I'd think you'd be good at?" he asked. She shook her head, happy to hear his opinion about it, and curious to know what it would be, after only knowing her for a few days. "FBI!"

JJ was shocked. Her jaw almost dropped open, but she physically held it closed so as not to raise suspicion. She just raised an eyebrow instead and hoped it looked convincing.

"Oh don't tell me you've never thought about it before." he said. JJ shook her head playing along. "Well I definitely think you'd be a natural! I can just see you running around with a gun shouting FBI!" JJ rolled her eyes at the comment. There was silence for a second and JJ took a sip of her wine, as did Chad.

"What about you?" JJ questioned curious to know what Chad wanted to do, and also to shift the focus away from herself.

"I've been thinking quite a bit about it this year and I haven't really made a definite decision. I mean, like you said there are so many options available."

"But there must be something your fond of or at least leaning towards," JJ interrupted.

"A doctor."

"Really?" JJ asked. He nodded his head to confirm what he had just said. "I think you'd make a good doctor."

"Thanks," Chad said smiling self consciously and looking down at the table. JJ decided to take the plunge, and start asking questions about Stacy.

"So what does your mom think about you being a doctor?"

Chad was stopped from answering by the arrival of their food. Chad and JJ were silent as they picked up their cutlery and started to eat, until Chad broke the silence.

"I don't know…" Chad admitted. "She's too busy with her cheerleading to care about what I want to do," he admitted. "She's like obsessed or something. So I haven't told her… She probably won't be too pleased though."

JJ swallowed her mouthful to comment. "A doctor's a respectable career. Why wouldn't she be pleased?"

"It's not cheerleading."

_Oh yes, that about summed it all up_, JJ thought to her self. She took another mouthful of her food when Chad started talking again. "I'm used to it. Mom's ignored me half of my life. So… I bet you're parents support you with whatever decision," Chad suddenly changed the subject.

"My mom's not around," JJ said shrugging it off, "and my dad… well, yeah. He supports me no matter what although I think he'd want me to be a lawyer like him."

"You said you wanted to be a lawyer," Chad pointed out.

"No. I said it was an option," JJ defended. Chad rolled his eyes. "Besides," JJ continued on. "It was influenced by my dad. If he wasn't a lawyer I doubt it would even be an option for me."

"Oh yes. Parent influence is the worst," Chad added. "My dad is probably worse then my mom. And you've met my mom, so tell me if it's possible to be worse than her!"

"I've met a couple of people," JJ admitted and while it was true, it was only a very small number of people.

"But she's up there in your top five," Chad added.

JJ decided not to rise to the bait, and instead picked up her cutlery that had been set down during the conversation, continuing to eat

JJ found herself very much enjoying dinner. The atmosphere was relaxing, being on a balcony lit by candles, with waves crashing onto the beach underneath her. The food was delicious. It was not only that… but the fact that she really enjoyed the company she was with. Truth be told, she had only known Chad for two or so days, but she felt so comfortable around him, like, she had known him her entire life. She felt she could tell him anything – which could get her killed – but of course, that was a worst case scenario. Unknown to JJ, Chad felt the same way.

After dinner, which Chad refused to let JJ pay for they went for a walk across the beach, hand in hand. JJ had had a glass or two of wine over dinner and so found herself starting to relax, while still alert. She was aware she had a boyfriend, but with Chad this felt so right, and, it wasn't like it was going to go further than this.

Chad was the perfect gentleman, and didn't try anything, except for holding JJ's hand along the beach. And as they were running up and down the beach, in and out of water, racing, the contact between the two was essential so they could keep up with one another.

JJ and Chad raced out of the water, and collapsed onto the beach, laughing. JJ had a huge grin on her face – she couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy and had this much fun.

The two lay next to one another not caring if the sand got in their hair. They turned to face one another. JJ, laying flat on the sand and Chad propped on his elbow.

"Kate…" Chad began slowly, looking deep into her eyes. JJ held contact with him. "I feel like I have known you for ever."

"I feel the same way," JJ told him. For once, she was able to tell someone the truth.

"I feel I can tell you anything. And while any man would find you attractive -" JJ blushed at this and Chad poked her in the ribs gently – "it's true. You're gorgeous. While any man would find you attractive… I… I don't want you to be my girlfriend."

"What?" JJ asked utterly confused by the last part of his statement. She had been mentally preparing herself for him to say "I love you."

"I… I would much rather be friends with you." He looked nervously away, over his shoulder and then back to JJ. "I'm gay."

There was silence and then he sighed. "There. I finally told someone." He stood up without so much as a word and walked away.

JJ took a second to comprehend what was being said. As soon as she did, she was up like a lighting bolt and racing across the beach to catch up with Chad.

"I'm glad you told me," she told him as she reached him. Both parties stopped walking around the beach. "And I don't care. I honestly don't. All that matters to me is that we're friends. And you can tell me these things."

"You don't care?" he asked suddenly.

"Should I?" JJ asked, almost rhetorically. "Why should I care? Everyone is allowed their own opinion on things. Everyone is allowed to be who they are and who they want to be. You know… so long as the law is abided by," she finished up lamely. Chad gave a small laugh, and ran his hand through his short blonde hair.

"Come on," JJ grabbed his hand. "We should be getting back. It's getting late."

The sky was pitch black, as was the beach, except for the moon's reflection on the water's surface. It was quite romantic, but JJ was getting tired. Too tired to enjoy it.

They arrived back at the hotel a little after one in the morning. Emily was waiting for them in the hotel lobby, and it was obvious she had been there for a while. She watched as Chad walked into the lobby, with JJ's arm over his shoulder, and he half carried a sleepy JJ into the hotel.

"Thanks," Emily said as soon as she saw Chad. "I've got her." She lifted JJ's arm from around Chad's shoulder, and draped it over her own. "How was it?" she directed the question to Chad. Emily was unsure as to whether or not JJ mentioned being FBI and asked him about looking around in Stacy's house. She didn't want to bring it up and cause a problem potentially ruining their undercover operation.

"It was a fabulous night," Chad told her with a smile on her face. "We had a great meal. Oh," he added suddenly remembering something, "thank you for letting Kate come out tonight." From the way Chad had talked about his night being fabulous, and mentioning Kate, Emily assumed JJ hadn't told him.

"I'm glad," Emily told him with a small smile. "But I really should get Kate into bed because we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Chad nodded his head in agreement. He leant down, kissed JJ on the head, and then walked out of the hotel, towards his car.

Emily needed to talk to JJ but it was clear she was exhausted. So, like before, Emily helped her friend to the elevator, and then into her room. She helped her walk across to her bed and then lay her down.

She got the blonde out of her dress with the help of Kelly who was still up, and then into pyjamas. By this stage JJ was completely dead to the world. Emily thanked Kelly for her help, before commanding her to get some sleep.

JJ was woken up at four am by morning sickness. She got out of bed quickly and sprinted towards the bathroom. Almost as soon as she was on the ground, kneeling in front of the toilet she began throwing up.

JJ was still sick an hour later when Kelly woke up. Once again, Kelly raced to her side and held her hair back as JJ threw up her dinner from the night before.

Emily arrived a little while later with Laura and Samantha by her side. After knocking on the door, they were let in by Kelly, to find JJ getting herself ready. Anyone could tell she was tired. Not to mention extremely pale.

"Sorry," JJ apologised. "I'll be one second."

"You ok?" Laura asked her walking over to the bed, putting her hand on JJ's to stop her from walking away, allowing her in the process to see just how pale JJ was. And just how tired she looked.

"Just a little tired," JJ told her distractedly pulling away and grabbing her things. "I'm ready," she announced. "Let's go."

Emily led them out of the hotel and to the awaiting SVU, which she unlocked, allowing all the girls to get in. Samantha sat in the front passenger seat next to Emily; Laura sat in the back on the right, Kelly in the middle and JJ next to Kelly, on the left hand side. The window was rolled down, fresh air washing over her face. She was still feeling extremely ill, and was now regretting having the wine last night over dinner.

After just ten minutes into the day's work, JJ quickly ran away from everyone else, to the shade of a tree, got down onto her knees, and threw up. All the girls at once, started complaining and making noises but Heather raced over to JJ.

JJ wiped her mouth and slowly sat down, under the tree, facing Heather. Heather handed JJ her drink bottle and got her to take small sips.

"You've been pushing yourself too far," she said in a small voice, "you've probably juts got sun stroke, and are dehydrated. I'll take you to Stacy's office, where you can lie down for a little while."

Heather helped JJ up and walked with her to Stacy's office. She knocked on the door, but got no answer. She pushed it open anyway, and helped JJ inside, and towards the couch. JJ lay down, grateful to be inside.

"I'll ask someone to sit in with you, and to make sure you're okay," Heather said, a small hesitant smile on her face as she left the room.

JJ looked up at the ceiling and sighed. She really felt sick now, and knew she couldn't do her job, but, at the same time, she knew that she had to.

There was a small knock at the door, and JJ turned her head to face the door, just as it opened and Emily stuck her head in.

"By someone I didn't think she meant FBI," JJ said weakly.

"I was the first person she ran into," Emily countered, walking over and sitting down on the edge of the couch.

"I'm fine," JJ answered Emily's unspoken question.

"No your not," Emily pointed out, "Your tired, pale, sweaty, been throwing up."

"So… Just a bad day for morning sickness," JJ informed her friend. She grasped her hand. "Em… really… I am fine."

"I'll assess that in an hour," Emily told her, squeezing her hand gently.

The two sat in silence for a minute. "So how was last night?"

"It was amazing. We had dinner, then went down to the beach… we talked for ages."

"I assume you didn't tell Chad?" Emily asked.

"No… We sort of talked about other things. He's got big secrets and dreams that he's keeping from his mother; he despises her, and her cheerleading 'obsession.' I think he would turn and be able to search the house for us."

"Great," Emily said standing up, "I'll call Hotch. Be back in a minute."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I am so sorry about the late update. I am so so so so so so so sorry! Please forgive me! I hope this chapter makes up for lack of update. New chapter currently in the works.**

**School and formal, and my job and... well, everything has seemed to happen at once leaving me hardly anytime to write. I have managed a few small pieces, but have not really had enough time to write this chapter.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read and/or left a reivew. You have made my day. I hope you all continue to leave reviews, I'd love to know what you all think.**

* * *

JJ stared at the ceiling in silence as Emily left the room. She sighed, knowing her assignment was over and they just didn't have enough evidence to nail Stacy.

If only scenarios ran through her mind as the quiet of room surrounded her. If only she hadn't ended up pregnant. If only she didn't such horrible morning sickness. But that wasn't the case. Instead, JJ was spending three quarters of her day outside, in Miami heat doing physical activity when she was pregnant, with really bad morning sickness.

JJ waited for Emily to come back, with instructions from Hotch on what to do next. Suddenly, she heard footsteps, and assumed Emily was on her way back from her phone call. The footsteps paused outside the door, and JJ heard talking. It was whispered and quite soft, so she strained to hear it.

"Kate… Yes…"

They were the only words she caught as the door opened and Stacy walked into the room. She moved straight to her desk, looking for something, phone in hand. A second later she left the room, door slamming shut behind her. She obviously had not seen JJ, for which JJ was grateful for. Having a conversation with Stacy was not what JJ needed at the moment. Not about her cheerleading abilities, or her looks, or her future…

The door opened again, and, fearing it was Stacy, JJ closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. She felt the couch dip as someone sat beside her and a hand brush some of her hair away from her sticky forehead.

"Poor girl… I don't know how you do it." Emily's voice was a hushed whisper. "You should have pulled out."

"I have my reasons for not pulling out," JJ said. She opened her eyes and Emily gave her a small smile.

"Hey… I thought you were asleep," Emily said, sounding apologetic.

"I thought you were Stacy and I don't want to deal with her right now," the blonde tried to explain.

She couldn't explain it to Emily, not when she didn't have the full story, and not without freaking Emily out, in turn, causing her to try and convince JJ to pull out. That, was something she could not do.

Emily raised an eyebrow but said nothing. JJ was really struggling now. Not only to stay awake, but to keep the truth from Emily. The truth about how scared she was for herself and her unborn child. They were dealing with a killer who was picking victims because of their abilities and looks, and had picked JJ as the next victim.

She trusted the team with her life but if Stacy took her, JJ had no way of knowing for certain Hotch and the others would get to her in time. There was no way to be sure she could keep her unborn baby safe.

"What did Hotch say?" JJ asked quietly, changing the subject.

"He thinks it's a good idea, and is going to talk to him today…" Emily trailed off.

JJ was worried about why the other agent hesitated. Her head hurt too much to turn and look at Emily's face, where she might have been able to read an expression.

"If he breaks my cover though, that'll really hurt Chad, more then when the truth about his mother comes out."

"You knew when you started to not really bond with anyone here. It's the first rule of undercover work."

"Em, don't start. This was not planned, and, actually, if it wasn't for this friendship, we wouldn't know about him or have this close link to his mother." JJ didn't mean her tone to sound so harsh. She regretted it the instant she saw the split-second flash of shock and sadness cross Emily's face.

Before Emily could speak, there was a knock at the door and Chad entered the room. He looked worried as he crossed the threshold, only to dissolve into relief when he saw that 'Kate' was okay.

"I am so glad your okay," he exclaimed, kneeling beside the couch.

Emily stood up. "Kate… I'll come and check up on you later… I'm sure you're in capable hands." Emily nodded once towards Chad, before turning on her heel and exiting the room.

Chad took Emily's vacant seat on the couch, next to JJ. He grasped her hand in his. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm okay… I've just been overdoing it," JJ said weakly.

In truth, she was beyond exhausted, and sick as anything. But JJ had learnt long ago to compartmentalize her feelings. She could mask her real emotions, including how exhausted she was. That was a speciality of hers. Of course, not being able to drink coffee now, was taking it's toll, leaving her more tired then she'd ever been. It was starting to show on the outside and that wasn't acceptable

"I don't think that's it… there is something else going on," Chad said slowly, looking at JJ concerned.

JJ had to hand it to him. Chad was a quick learner, picking up on her mood quickly.

"I haven't been feeling a hundred percent lately… what with the heat and all." It wasn't a lie. But it wasn't the whole truth either. JJ hoped he would let it go at that. He didn't press the issue.

A phone started ringing, and Chad looked down at his pocket. He let it ring for a second longer before pulling it from his pocket. JJ instantly recognized it as hers. "I ran into Heather," Chad explained. "She gave me this… It's been ringing none stop for ten minutes."

He handed it over and JJ looked at the caller I.D, sighing. "Dad?" she asked answering her phone.

"JJ… I'll make it quick. You and I are going to have to talk about whether or not to pull you out," Hotch said. He didn't sound angry, but JJ knew he didn't sound like his normal self. He was stressed out.

"Okay," she sighed into the phone, knowing she could not get into a full blown argument now, with Hotch - at least, not while Chad was in the room.

"I'm on my way now to pick you up… I was out here to visit an old family friend," he told her, as a cover, in case anyone asked. "I'm picking you up because I got a call that you were really sick."

"See you then," she said and hung up. She turned to look at Chad and slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. "Thanks Chad." JJ gave him a smile and leaned forward for a hug.

She pulled back and stood up. "Thanks for looking out for me," she said as she headed for the door.

JJ didn't look back as she strode to the entrance of the camp. A silver convertible idled in the parking lot. Hotch sat in the driver's seat, sunglasses on, staring away from the camp.

He frowned as JJ climbed into passenger seat. "You look like crap," was the first thing he said to her.

"Thanks, that's what I really need to hear right now."

Hotch put the car in drive and sped off, unaware they were being watched.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Major thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed and continues to do so. I know I promised this chapter ealier but I was working on it hecticly, non-stop at school - ask any of my friends. Seriously, as entire notebook filled with scribbled pages of ideas for this chapter, four printed out pages, both sides covered in scribbles of editing for that page....**

**I had my beta read over it, but that took awhile becuase she was really busy when I sent it to her. Then we notcied another small problem and I couldn't fix it up because I was swamped with work and swamped by school work and assesment tasks. Seriously, who puts one the second last day of school? Well, it's school holidays now, so I should be updating a little more regularly.**

**Dedications: I am dedicating this to a few people.**

**1) My beta, who had the horrible job of editing it for me. I know, my grammar and spelling sucks - I'm sorry. But thank you so much for your hard work.**

**2) Josh. You only wanted 10% dedication but I owe you the entire story. Thank you for your push. Lol - not quite two weeks, but I got it up in the end. Thank you so much!!**It was silent as JJ and Hotch walked up to her hotel room for the duration of the case. Their footsteps echoed up and down the corridor and made JJ uncomfortable. The silence between them was driving her crazy. She'd always been able to talk to Hotch but now she couldn't help but feel like he'd judge her for whatever she said.

* * *

JJ sighed as they walked closer to her door. She was tired, nauseous, and all she wanted was to curl up in a ball and sleep. Too bad they had a case to sort out. She couldn't hide from what was going to happen.

They stopped outside her room and Hotch pulled a key card from his pocket. JJ assumed he got from Emily. He slid the card into the slot and the lock clicked. JJ pushed the door open and walked in and made a bee line for the bed. She flopped and closed her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Of all the things Hotch could have said, of all the things he could've ask; that was how he chose to start this conversation? JJ instantly knew she wouldn't like this conversation.

"I didn't tell you because until this morning, the morning sickness wasn't that bad. I could manage it," JJ answered, keeping her eyes shut. She couldn't bear to see the anger and disappointment on his face.

"What set it off?"

JJ opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion. She didn't know what he was asking.

"When Haley was pregnant," he began slowly, not quite catching JJ's eye, instead, looking at a blank spot on the wall, "certain things set of her morning sickness… the smell of coffee for instance."

"I had a little alcohol and that's probably what set it off." JJ answered. She used her hands to push herself into a sitting position. She put her head into her hands and looked down at the bed. "Hotch," she asked, head still hung, her words a little muffled, "is this case over?"

"I want you to pack everything up. You're going to need to be ready to leave, by the time I get back."

"What?" JJ cried out, not caring how rude she sounded.

She was always prepared for anything, and as Media liaison, was often asked tough questions at press conferences. No matter how much those questions annoyed her, she always answered politely. Not this time.

"Don't play dumb with me JJ," Hotch snapped at her. His face softened when he saw how hurt she looked. "You knew that your pregnancy could complicate things… we're pulling you out. This has gone on for long enough. It's getting dangerous." His tone was much softer now, his words slower.

"And what are you going to tell Stacy?" JJ demanded, hands on her hips. "What cover story are you giving her?"

"We are going to tell her, that because of how sick you are, your father is flying you home."

"Sure, she'll believe that," JJ muttered sarcastically.

"She knows how sick you are, JJ, she can't argue with that."

There was a pause. The air was filled with a thick, heavy layer of awkwardness that hung like a hovering cloud. JJ felt claustrophobic in the hotel room. She needed to get out into the fresh air.

It was a minute before JJ broke the silence. "What about those girls? What about their families? You're just going to abandon them all? Give up on the hope they have?"

"It is out of my hands JJ," Hotch told her sternly, He stepped to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob when JJ said something, which sent chills down his spine.

"And what if it was Jack?" she asked softly. "Wouldn't you want answers?"

He took a deep breath to calm himself down and JJ could guess how angry he was when he turned around to face her.

His words made her flinch, "That was a low blow JJ."

"I'm sorry," JJ hastily apologized, "I am Hotch. But these families deserve answers."

"Get your things together," he said and left her to gather he things.

JJ lay back on the bed and tears stung her eyes. She didn't mean to bring Jack up that way. It had just slipped out. Of course she knew he would do anything for Jack and would want answers, so how could she use him like that? He had been through so much in the last few months.

So had she, and he had always been there for her. She curled up into a ball, tears still streaming down her face. She couldn't leave this investigation. That was at least one thing that was clear to her now.

She spent the next ten minutes, thinking everything through. Her thoughts revolved first around the families of the victims. She couldn't leave them wondering whether their children would ever get justice. Besides, their deaths struck a little close to home for JJ. She wished she could compartmentalize like Emily, but she found herself unable to do so now.

Her thoughts then drifted to Emily, and what she was doing right now. Probably stuck watching the girls at camp. Being forced to stay inside and watch a bunch of cheerleaders definitely didn't rank high on Emily list of things to do – even if it meant getting out of the office. JJ's thoughts turned to the girls she'd befriended at camp. Kelly had always been there for her, no matter what and It had cost Kelly a lot. She was only seventeen. It wasn't fair to make her do the FBI's job.

JJ needed to talk to someone about everything going on. She couldn't talk to Kelly and certainly not to Hotch. She wasn't supposed to know Emily so that was out of the question, too. That left one person she could talk to. But did she want to talk to him? She couldn't tell him anything that would jeopardize the investigation, and that was what was bothering her.

She made a decision and grabbed her cell from the bedside table. JJ dialled a number she now knew of by heart.

- - -

Reid had come up from Miami when Hotch called. He was to meet two CSU techs at Stacy's apartment to plant a few bugs and check for any evidence that she'd been in contact with her brother. They figured, based on the profile, he was her partner. Reid waited outside the door while the techs forced the lock open. They had to work fast.

- - -

Hotch waited impatiently in Stacy's office for the woman to return. They needed to discuss JJ. It would give Reid and the techs some time to search her home as well. As he sat in the chair opposite her desk, some of the things JJ had said before stuck in his mind. Namely, would she believe it?

He'd profiled Stacy with the other members of his team, but it couldn't say if she would believe the cover story or not. That was something, no profile could tell them.

Just as he checked his watch for the umpteenth time, Stacy walked into the room. She looked like a lawyer, engrossed in a file as she walked. Stacy sat down and looked at Hotch.

"I was sorry to hear about Kate." She gave Hotch a look he couldn't quite decipher. "Will she be okay?"

"We believe so," Hotch played the part of the loving father, "however, because of how sick she is I am going to withdraw her from camp."

"Is that wise?"

"She's my daughter, and I don't want her to get worse by overworking herself here. No offense."

"None taken." Stacy regarded him for a moment. "You know, she is really talented. Has the potential to work as a cheerleader professionally."

Hotch nodded once in response. "I know how talented my daughter is. However, I am leaving her options up to her, letting her decide what she wants to do. If she wants to be a cheerleader, I will not influence her to do something else; I will let her continue to be a cheerleader. Where I draw the line, is when my daughter's life is on the line."

"Is your daughter that sick?" Stacy asked with real concern in her voice.

"Kate's been sick for a few days now and dehydration and exhaustion are making it worse. Maybe next year, she can come back? That is, if she still wants to be a cheerleader."

Stacy looked down at her watch and sighed. "Well, I am sorry to cut this short; but I need to inform the others that Kate has dropped out. Tell Kate I wish her all the best and that I hope she gets better soon. It's a real shame she has to drop out."

That last part was muttered more to herself then to Hotch, but he still heard it. He stood up politely, and faked a smile to her. "Of course."

He walked out of her office and waited until he was outside and out of earshot of Stacy before pulling out his phone and dialling JJ's number.

- - -

"Hey," JJ said, sitting down on the beach next to Chad, who turned to her and smiled. The light breeze whipped through her long blonde hair, as she sat down and pulled her knees to her chest in comfort.

She had changed into track pants, green tank top and a black jacket hoddie. She had her bag sitting next to her, the one that Hotch had told her to pack before.

She knew he would come back, and she couldn't be there when he got back. She feared they would fight again and she knew in her emotional state right now, she couldn't handle that. Not with him.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" he asked. He looked concerned as he took in her huddled posture.

"Yeah, physically fine." Her voice was flat, emotionless.

"Emotionally?" he questioned, catching on to the meaning of her words.

"I haven't been feeling well for a while now… I love being a cheerleader, it's all I know. It's my life. And now dad wants to take it away from me… all because he found out…" she trailed off, her eyes focused on the orange tinted ocean and the setting sun.

"Found out what?" Chad prompted a minute later when JJ went silent.

JJ continued to stare out at the ocean, and didn't seem to notice he was there. She just watched the shallow waves roll in and out. Eventually she found her voice.

"Found out that I'm pregnant."

Chad looked shocked. She listened as he tried to form words. She wasn't surprised that he was tongue tied. He'd shared secrets with her and she'd kept this from him.

"Does anyone know?"

JJ shook her head; then sighed gently. Emily. Hotch. Reid. The whole damn team. But she couldn't mention any of them – Chad didn't know about them. "Kelly does," she settled for.

"And now your father?" Chad confirmed.

"Yes. He's pulling me out of camp because of it."

"Does he know how well you've been doing at it, even though you're pregnant?"

"That doesn't matter. I'm seventeen and pregnant. That pretty much says it all. I can't do cheerleading anymore, because I have to take care of my child."

She had fallen victim to her alias, and was now living the life of Kate, rather then the life of Jennifer. She found it easy to slip into Kate's life, and easier to deal with Kate's problems, rather then her own.

She was having difficulty turning back into Jennifer, and she knew it. But Kate had an easier life to deal with. She did not have superiors trying to shut her unit down or a boyfriend that lived in a different state, and she certainly did not have the pressure of such a demanding job. Kate knew what she wanted to do in life, and put everything into her passion, cheerleading and wasn't afraid to be herself.

Cheerleading was a passion of Kate's, something she knew and loved, and all she wanted to do in life. JJ wished life was that simple.

"What about the father? Is he around?"

JJ blinked in surprise. She thought hard about the question, before looking over at Chad, landing back in reality. "No, no, he's not."

It wasn't a total lie, JJ told herself. She wasn't sure if Will would stick around once he found out she was pregnant. He certainly wouldn't give up his job in New Orleans and move out to Virginia with her. He loved his job to much and she wouldn't let him.

"You going somewhere?" he asked, motioning with his head to the bag next to her.

"Hotel outside town probably," she shrugged, "I just need to get away for a little while."

Chad saw the raw emotions cross her face and knew how hard this was for her. He knew she needed to get away, but he was worried she would do something stupid if she was on her own.

"Come around to my place," he offered, "I have a spare room."

"I couldn't ask that of you."

"You didn't ask. I offered."

JJ smiled shyly at him. "Only if you're sure… I don't want to impose."

"Don't be silly." He smiled at her and poked her lightly on the nose.

She smiled in response, a genuine one for the first time in a long while.

He put a hand on her shoulder, and smiled at her gently. "Come round to my place as long as you need." He took his hand of her shoulder and held it out to help her up.

She accepted and allowed him to pull her up. They walked across the beach along the water's edge, bumping into one another and pushing each other into the water.

JJ was smiling the whole time. Kate loved being with Chad. He was someone who didn't judge her and who she could just be herself with. She realized that was probably why she had so much fun around him, and why the world seemed to melt away, leaving just the two of them.

Eventually though the sun set, ending their fun; they raced up the beach, barefoot, to his car. They got into the car, and drove home, to Chad's place. JJ's phone rang, and she saw the caller I.D.; Hotch.

She hung up right away, and buried the phone deep into her bag. She was lucky that he didn't call until now. She didn't know what she would have done – to the phone, or Hotch, if she picked up the phone.

"Someone you don't want to talk to?" Chad guessed.

JJ shrugged. "My dad."

Her phone rang again, and she could still hear it. She dug into her bag, pulled it out, hung up the phone, turned it off, and buried it in her bag again. At least now he couldn't call and ruin a perfect afternoon.

- - -

Hotch had tried JJ three times now, and couldn't get a hold of her. He assumed she was still angry with him, therefore not answering his calls. However, when he got to the hotel room, and knocked on her door, he got no answer.

He stuck the key in the door, and found the room empty. She had left.

Hotch sighed and pulled his phone out. He dialled Morgan's number.

- - -

They arrived at Chad's place and Chad led JJ to the spare room. It was small, with only a bed, but JJ was thankful for her own space. She sat down on the small bed, and smiled up at Chad, who dropped her bag onto the bed next to her. He'd insisted on carrying it for her.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Thank you!" JJ spoke, genuinely meaning it, confusing Chad for a moment.

"For what? I only offered you dinner…"

"No, for letting me stay."

He smiled at her, catching her eye. "Of course. Anytime!"

JJ curled up into the fetal position on the bed, and hugged her knees close to her chest, needing the comfort. She began to rock gently backwards and forwards, feeling like a teenager again, who was in serious trouble with her father.

And it was true, in the sense that she often thought of Hotch as her father. Her own had been absent in her life for a long time.

All of the conflicting emotions overwhelmed her. She had always been able to keep her emotions in check, especially when it involved a case, and rarely showed emotions in public, yet, here she was crying, feeling upset, angry, hurt… betrayed. And the list went on.

He moved forward and placed a hand gently against her cheek. "I'm worried about you. I'm not going to leave."

JJ nodded her head, and felt comfort and warmth from having his hand against her cheek. She closed her eyes, and within minutes, felt herself fall asleep.

- - -

"What are you talking about, Hotch?" Morgan asked, as he paced back and forth. He and Gideon had gotten in a few hours ago, having had to take care of some other things back in Virginia. Gideon gave him a raised eyebrow and Morgan put the phone on speaker.

"She got really emotional when I told her that we were pulling her out, and just took off."

"You have no idea where she is now?" Gideon asked with concern in his voice. JJ wasn't one to do rash things like this.

"No idea at all. She packed her bag and left."

"Do you think she'll go back to camp?"

"Jason, at this stage, I have no idea, but for her sake, I hope not."

There was a pause. "Morgan, can you call Garcia? Ask her to track down JJ's phone? I'll call Emily and ask her to look out for JJ."

"Sure thing. Hey, Hotch… we'll find her."

"I hope so Morgan, I really do."

Morgan hung up, and dialled Garcia's number.

"Hey hot stuff? Miss me?" Garcia teased coming on the line.

"I need you trace the location of a cell for me, baby girl."

"Sure thing gorgeous. What's the number am I tracing for you?"

Morgan gave Garcia the number and heard her tapping away, giving a running commentary as she did so. "So, how is this little undercover operation going anyway? How's JJ doing as a cheerleader? No one gave me an update."

"Number Garcia?" Morgan grunted.

"What is so important about this number?" Garcia asked, now concerned. "Whose number is it anyway?"

"It's JJ's."

"Oh… Damn. I can't trace it, the phone's turned off, sugar. The second she turns it on, I'll have a trace ready to go."

"Thanks baby girl," Morgan said in a defeated voice as he hung up the phone. He looked at Gideon and groaned out loud. "This is going to be a long day."

- - -

"I'm sorry, say again," Emily spoke into her phone as she walked out of the crowded hall hoping to block out the noise so she could hear what Hotch was saying.

"JJ's missing. We think she may be coming back to the camp and we need you to keep an eye out for her."

"What do you mean missing?"

"She left the hotel with her bag and turned her phone off, so we can't track her."

Emily had to hold back a gasp at the news. "So you have no idea where she is? None at all?"

"No. We think she may be going back to the camp, can you keep an eye out for us?"

"Yeah, sure thing Hotch," Emily replied distractedly. "What about Chad? Would she be at his place?"

"It's worth looking into," Hotch agreed, "I'll get the address from Garcia and go see if I can find her there."

Emily hung up and walked back inside to find herself accosted by Taylor and Kelly.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true Taylor?"

"That Kate has been withdrawn from camp?"

"Where did you here that?"

"One of the girls, Erin said she saw her being taken to the car by her father…"

"Look, if you to can keep this quiet for now, we'd really appreciate it."

Both girls nodded, hoping that Emily would elaborate. She did. "Kate was taken home by her father because she's been really sick lately."

"I noticed it," Taylor said slowly, "but I didn't think much of it, I mean, many girls here get sick because they push themselves too hard."

Kelly shook her head. "You don't know how sick she really was." She turned her attention back to the agent. "Will she be okay?"

"We honestly don't know right now…"

"When are you flying her home?" Taylor demanded, "Can we at least say goodbye?"

"I will see what I can do, no promises though girls. And remember; don't go telling this to anyone."

- - -

Morgan and Gideon called Emily minutes later, and she told them about Chad. After thinking about where JJ had been in Miami since they arrived Emily remembered the beach where JJ had first met Chad.

"Check the beach, too," she said and hung up.

So Gideon and Morgan took a trip down to the beach. Considering it was a work day, the beach was crowded. And not just be adults. There were groups of teenagers hanging around on the beach, playing volleyball. No sign of JJ or Chad.

"Come on JJ," Gideon said softly as the two walked back up the sand, to their car. "Tell us where you are."

"This is ridiculous. How can an FBI agent just go missing?" Morgan muttered, "And to think it was JJ. She could cope with anything. No matter what we saw, she didn't even seem to flinch. I thought she was the strongest out of all of us. For her to do this…"

Nothing more was said as the two FBI agents got into the car, Gideon in the driver seat while Morgan was in the front passenger seat. "So what now?"

Gideon dialled a number on his phone, and waited till it was answered. "Hotch; did you get Chad's address?"

- - -

Emily walked around for the rest of the afternoon like a lost puppy. Her best friend was missing and no one had any idea where she was. She had just taken off. How could she not have seen it? She had been with JJ this week. She had seen how sick she was and how much this case was affecting her.

She hated herself for not seeing the signs in her best friend. She was a profiler, she was supposed to see some of the things that others missed – but in this case, she had failed to notice them. And they could cost her everything. Because of this, she could lose her best friend.

For the rest of the day, Emily had girls running up to her, asking her about whether or not it was true that Kate had been withdrawn from camp. Some even went so far as to say that the reason she was taken home from the camp was because her life was in danger.

That hit a little to close to home for Emily, and she fought to keep from crying. She couldn't do anything to help look for her best friend; instead, she had to babysit a bunch of cheerleaders.

Not that she had anything against cheerleaders. She didn't. It was just that it seemed like such a trivial job, and she felt she could be doing something useful elsewhere.

- - -

Gideon and Morgan sat on a park bench and waited for Hotch to arrive. As they waited, they watched kids playing on the equipment in front of them. Mothers stood nearby watching their children closely.

Two children ran across the grass, followed by a third, all yelling and giggling, while the mothers watching on yelled at their kids to be careful.

"I used to bring Jack to a park like this when he was little."

Hotch sat down beside them they got down to business.

"I got the address of Garcia, but, I don't think that it would be wise to have three of us show up her doorstep."

"Especially not when we scream FBI," Morgan joked earning a glare from Hotch. He instantly became quite. Now was not the time for jokes.

"I'm happy for two of us to go… Jason, you could play the worried uncle if you wanted to tag along."

"Absolutely," he agreed at once. "I just hope we don't scare this poor kid."

"And while you two do that, what am I supposed to be doing?" Morgan complained; feeling completely left out. JJ was his friend and if they were going to find her, he wanted to be there.

"I want you to check up on Emily. She sounded upset on the phone. I figured she could do with some company."

Morgan cheered up immediately. Spend some time with Emily? His favourite agent? How could he pass that up? Besides, it gave him a chance to keep an eye on Stacy, in case she did anything to JJ…

"I'll call you in a little while, let you know how it went," Gideon put a hand on Morgan's shoulder as he stood up, to follow Hotch to the car.

Morgan watched the two walk across the grass, up a small gravel path and then to the parking on the street, where Hotch's car was parked.

Morgan sighed and walked to the opposite end of the park, to where he and Gideon had parked earlier. He got into the driver seat and started the engine. He sat for a moment before heading to camp.

- - -

JJ woke up an hour or so later; and reached over for Chad – only to find he wasn't there. She rolled over in bed and sat up slowly as the door opened. Chad walked into the room.

"Here," he said holding up a cup of tea. "I thought you could use this."

He sat down on the end of the bed, and handed her the tea. She took it and downed a large swig.

"I know you probably don't want to talk, that's fine. I'm not going to push you, but, I think you should at least let your dad know where you are."

JJ sighed and looked down at the bed. "I just need a little time."

"No worries," he stood up. "I'll go start dinner. Want anything in particular?"

JJ shook her head, and watched as he left the room. She put the tea on the bedside table. JJ placed both her hands on her stomach and felt comfort and warmth, spread through her body.

"I am so sorry," she whispered, "I wish I could've been a better mother to you. I wished I could've done more to protect you from everything… I hope you can forgive me."

- - -

After dinner, JJ just couldn't stay in the house anymore. She was beginning to feel claustrophobic and couldn't breathe in the house. She told Chad she was going for a walk and left the house, not knowing where she was going, and not caring. She just let her feet take her, where ever they wanted to go.

There was a knock at the door and Chad walked from the kitchen, where he was cleaning up.

He opened the door, surprised to see two, official looking men standing there. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Chad?" the older of the two asked.

"Yes," was the nervous reply.

"I'm Kate's father. Is she here?" Hotch asked, taking over the conversation.

"Kate? No, I haven't seen her today," Chad lied. Both Hotch and Gideon picked up on it at once.

"She and I had a disagreement earlier and ran off," Hotch explained, "I know she was close friend with you… I'm worried about her, I just want to talk to her, make sure she's okay."

Chad looked nervously between Hotch and Gideon. "Did you ever think that maybe Kate does not want to talk to you?"

"I'm afraid that is not your decision," Gideon intervened.

"If you don't mind me asking Sir, who are you?"

"I'm her uncle," he shrugged. "Her father called me to invite me down here, to see her at camp."

"Look, this is my daughter we're talking about… I just need to make sure she's okay. She doesn't know anyone in Miami, apart from you, so I know she has either been here, or will stop by here."

"I'm sorry, I really am… I don't know where she is. I can't help you." Chad slammed the door in their faces.

Gideon walked with Hotch back to the car. He got into the passenger seat, Hotch in the driver and waited for Hotch to start driving, before speaking again.

"He's just trying to protect his friend Kate; you can't hate him for that."

"No, but I can charge him with impeding a federal investigation."

"Except that he doesn't know that. All he knows is that Kate's dad is looking for her, and her uncle is worried about her. He doesn't know she's FBI."

Hotch looked over at Gideon, and raised an eyebrow. "Aaron, she's fallen victim to her alias. She's confused, and hurt right now."

"How do we help her?"

- - -

Emily was bombarded with questions from all the girls at the camp, and it was getting quite tiresome. She found Stacy and told her she would make a short announcement about Kate's departure at the end of the day. Stacy was happy with that.

The questions faded and soon Emily found the peace and quiet she had been longing for all afternoon. She thought about JJ and hoped she was safe wherever she was.

She needed a distraction, and found one, watching the group in the hall, practicing the routine for the performance at the end of the week.

"Hey," a voice broke her thoughts. She turned and saw the familiar face of her partner. She leapt into his arms for a hug, tears building in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hotch thought you might need a friend…"

She pulled away and gave him a huge smile. "Thank you!"

"Oh my god," she heard a voice yell out from behind her. She turned to face the cheerleaders, and found herself face to face with Samantha and Laura.

"What are you doing here sir?" Laura asked, raising an eyebrow, looking between him and Emily.

"You're school wanted to send someone out to check on you girls, so I volunteered. How you all doing?"

"Why were you hugging her?"

"Agent Prentiss is my girlfriend, another reason I wanted to come out here." Morgan wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer. "So, Samantha, you haven't answered my question."

Kelly and Taylor joined the two girls and watched the interaction between the agents. "We're good sir," Laura spoke, and began talking about how fantastic the camp was and how much she had been learning and how she was having the best time of her life.

"It's been fantastic Sir," Kelly took over the conversation, "but did you hear about Kate?"

"I did," he nodded, "how sick was she?"

"She hadn't looked that good for the better part of the week," Laura shrugged, "I just thought she had some eating disorder or something. Didn't think too much of it."

"Do a lot of girls get sick around here?"

"Some do," Samantha commented.

"Those who take pills," Kelly shrugged, ticking of on her fingers, "those who have some sort of disorder, those who work themselves too hard."

Taylor looked at him concerned, not sure if he was FBI or not, but needing to know about Kate. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, she'll be fine, her father is going to fly her home later tonight to let her recover." He saw that the rest of their group had stopped what they were doing and were looking over at them. "You girls should continue on with your routine."

They shrugged and one by left to re-join their group and polish of the dance routine. Morgan let go of Emily, and spun her around to face him. "Please don't hate me," he pleaded with her, "I couldn't break my cover, and I couldn't think of anything else and I -"

"Morgan," Emily smiled at him, cutting of his rambling. "Shut up!"

- - -

Emily stood at the front of the hall, looking out at all the cheerleaders standing around, waiting to hear what she had to say. She saw Morgan, standing behind them all, and caught his eye. He gave her an encouraging smile.

She smiled back before her attention turned back to the teenagers in front of her. "I have been asked many times today about Kate, so I will explain it to you all now. Kate was withdrawn from camp this morning by her father because she was sick. At this time, we believe it was just the flu, made worse by the rigours activity. She was _not _withdrawn from camp because her life was in danger in any way."

Emily patiently waited for the sniggering to stop before she continued on. "She will not be returning to camp, and is flying home tonight, depending on what the doctor says. That's all, thank you."

The crowd immediately began to talk, splitting of into small groups. Emily weaved through the teenagers to where Morgan was standing. "I will no longer take JJ for granted. Standing in front of all those people…"

Morgan laughed at that comment. "You did great Em."

"You did indeed," Stacy said from behind Emily. "You were able to answer all their questions, while reassure them that Kate would be okay."

Both Emily and Morgan looked at Stacy.

"Well, I was just trying to do my job," Emily tried to shrug it off, watching the teenagers slowly start leaving for the evening. Stacy followed Emily's gaze and watched the cheerleaders leave.

"It's such a shame when a cheerleader falls sick," Stacy sighed loudly.

"Does it happen often?"

Stacy looked over at Morgan. "No. It doesn't happen often. Being sick is just one of those facts of life…" she trailed of. "I'm afraid I have somewhere to be, would you excuse me?"

Without waiting for an answer, Stacy walked away from the FBI agents, and followed the teenagers out of the hall.

Morgan and Emily both looked at each other thinking the same thing.

- - -

JJ lay down on the bed, staring at the wall, arm wrapped gently around her stomach, in a protective gesture. "I don't know what to do," she whispered, "I wish you could tell me what to do."

"Talking to me?" Chad laughed, standing in the doorway, looking over at JJ.

She rolled over to look at him. She shook her head no.

"Your father and uncle stopped by before."

"Uncle?"

"Yeah, old guy, kind of balding. He seemed really worried about you. Your father is really concerned as well. You really should call him; let him know that you're okay."

"I can't… not right now, I just need a little time."

"Whoa, hey, I'm not going to pressure you into anything you don't want to do. You should know that by now."

"I do," JJ assured him. "I know that."

He gave her a reassuring smile and turned to leave her alone when the doorbell rang. It was faint at first an then got louder.

Chad tried to ignore the door. He wasn't in the mood to talk to whoever was on the other side. With his luck it was someone else looking for Kate. But when they rang the door bell again, and knocked on the door, he knew they weren't going to go away any time soon.

With a sigh, wiping his palms on his jeans, Chad made his way to the door, and pulled it open, frowning when he saw who was standing on his door step.

"I know I'm early," she spoke lightly, smiling as she did so. "But I was hoping that we could talk before dinner tonight."

"I'm sorry but I'm actually busy right now. I'll call you tomorrow and we can talk then," he tried to compromise with her.

"You'll do no such thing! We had dinner planned for tonight." Now she was angry, and he didn't want to deal with an angry mother, not on top of everything else that had happened today.

"Something's come up, more important then the dinner."

"Oh right? More important then dinner with your own mother?"

Stacy's eye widened slightly and he noticed that they seemed to get darker, indicating how angry she was. Well, he was angry too and he wasn't afraid to show it.

"I've been living with dad for years, haven't heard one word from you, and suddenly I have to drop everything, to spend some time with you? I don't think you've earned the right to ask me to do that!"

"You're right I -"

"Just leave!" Chad demanded, slamming the door shut. Seconds later, JJ heard footsteps coming back to the bedroom, and felt the bed dip, and he sat down on the edge of the bed.

JJ rolled over to face him, tears still streaming down her face. "Please don't cancel dinner with her because of me."

"You heard that huh?"

JJ nodded her head once.

"I didn't want to go to dinner with her anyway," he sighed. "I was going to cancel this morning. I guess you just gave me the excuse to do so."

JJ felt awful now and tried hard not to show it. Here she was, some hot shot FBI agent, yet no matter who she talked to, she seemed to ruin their lives. She'd used Hotch's son in an argument with him, which she knew hurt him. She'd made Chad cancel dinner with his mother, whom he was only just beginning to get along with. She'd ruined an entire FBI investigation…

She wanted to become Kate, forget about her old life; start over fresh. Just her and her baby. Maybe Chad, because he'd been supportive of her no matter what, and she knew he wouldn't ask questions that she didn't want to answer.

"I'm leaving!" she announced, sitting up on the bed.

He looked at her. From his expression she knew he was trying to figure out if she was serious or not. "What?"

"I'm leaving, starting over fresh."

"Where would you go?"

JJ thought about where she could go. She had money under her name and a phone under her name, which meant that the FBI could track it and her. She couldn't get away from them.

But then a thought hit her. Will. She looked around the room, but didn't see a phone. She needed to call him, to hear his voice. He could help her out; get her out of this mess.

"I need a phone," she said.

He left the room and seconds later, returned with his cell. She accepted the phone he handed her, and dialled a number, hoping that Chad would leave the room. He didn't.

"Hey it's me," she said into the phone softly. "I need your help."

"JJ, baby, what's wrong?" Will asked concerned.

"Where are you now?"

"I'm back home; New Orleans, I was planning to fly down to Virginia to see you after the investigation's over."

"Change of plans," she told him sternly. "Can you fly out here?"

"Miami?" he questioned. "What's going on?"

"I need to get away, so I was hoping you could buy two tickets under your name and I could fly back with you…" she was trying to be careful with her words around Chad. She couldn't reveal anything about her past, about her life as an FBI agent, but at the same she didn't want to give away where she was going in case Chad told Hotch. "I promise I'll pay you back for the ticket," she added.

"What's going on?" he asked, "What are you trying to get away from? JJ talk to me baby, please. What kind of trouble are you in?"

"Please, can you just trust me?" she asked, her voice quivering. "I need you to trust me."

"I trust you, you must know that."

"I do."

"Alright, I'll give you a call when it's all done. I'll talk to you soon," he promised, hanging up. JJ hung up, and stared into space for a minute, the conversation running around in her head.

She dialled another number, not even thinking about it, till the phone was against her ear.

"Hello?"

"Elle?" she asked her voice cracking.

"What's wrong JJ?" her friend asked, worried.

"I'm in trouble."

- - -

"Kelly, this is important, can you think of anywhere she would go?" Hotch asked raising his voice slightly.

"She liked to hang out with this Chad guy."

"Yeah, we tried his place, she's not there. Is there anywhere else she would go?" Morgan asked, in a pleading tone.

"No," Kelly shook her head, tears building in her eyes. "No, there isn't anywhere else she would go. we don't actually know anyone else here."

"Anyplace he would take her?"

"I'm sorry, I just don't know," Kelly began crying. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, Kelly, we're sorry," Emily whispered wrapping her arms around the crying teenager, "We're sorry, this is not your fault. We're just worried about her."

"I am too," Kelly whispered so that only Emily could hear.

- - -

"Stacy, get your ass in here," the male voice yelled from the study. Stacy got up on the bar stool at the kitchen island and walked down the brightly lit corridor to the study.

She looked over to the man with the sandy hair, sitting at the desk, looking at a screen. "Look at this?"

She sighed, stepping forward to look at it, and, after studying it for a minute, she gave up, stepping back and looking at him expectantly. He didn't say anything. She sighed dramatically.

"Well?" her hands went to her hips. "What is it?"

"That blonde cheerleader you liked so much? That Kate chick, she's FBI. They just put out an A.P.B on her."

- - -

JJ hung up the phone an hour later, and gave it back to Chad, who had just re-entered the room with a glass of water for her. She took the water and took a sip, placing it on the bedside table.

"Can you give me a lift to the airport?"

"Sure," he managed a small smile to her. "Whenever you're ready."

She looked down at her bag on the floor, still zipped up, nothing unpacked. "I'm ready now. But, can we stop somewhere first?"


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Massive authors note so you can skip over if need be.

Firstly so much has changed in the show since I began this I can't even begin to describe it! It's based around season 2 with Gideon still on the team and (obviously) with JJ still in the show. No Ashley.

Secondly so many apologies must be made for the delay. Major writers block, then exams + major problems at home and issues with CM not airing in Australia and the list goes on and on as to why I didn't update. But it is no excsue and I am sorry. Thank you to all who have read/reviewed! I owe you all so much! Thank you! Thank you! I hope you enjoy this! The second last chapter!

There are way to many thank you's to be said, but I owe a major one to everyone who has read/reviewed/or added to any favourite or alert. You inspire me so much! Secondly to my friends (Josh, Terri, Ava) for their continued support and push for this story! Josh in particualr, I don't knwo what I would have done without you! And thirdly, to my beta, who I know has had the hard job of fixing this up for me. I knew I had mistakes only I didn't relaise how bad they actually were so... I'm sorry, and thank you so, so much! I owe you everything!

Couldn't reach my beta at all to go over this chapter though, so all mistakes are my own, and please let me know what they are!

**Warning: **A little language in this chapter...

**

* * *

**"That's not possible," she screamed, pacing the room angrily. "It's not fucking possible." Standing in her way, the male reached out, gently touching her on the arm to try and calm his sister down. She stopped pacing the room. "She's been lying to us. She's a fucking undercover FBI agent. I'm not just going to sit by and let that bitch ruin everything. I've worked way too hard for this to give it up now."

Hotch was blaming himself. As acting supervisor for the team he should have thought this through. An undercover operation was the best thing for the case, but he should have looked closely at JJ and whether or not she would have been okay to undertake the case. He should have done his job and supervised her. Instead, he'd been taking calls from his wife every thirty minutes. He was going to be getting some serious heat when he got back to Quantico.

Having the team split up in various states meant that he could not keep an eye on all of them at once. He'd been out of contact with most of his team for various times and so he had not been able to get an update on how JJ was doing.

It would have been worthwhile to ask every once in awhile, to call her, ask how she was, even ask Emily or Morgan how she was doing, yet he'd been too preoccupied with his own thoughts and problems to do so. And now he was paying for it.

"Don't stress Aaron," Gideon put his hand gently on Hotch's arm, resting on the table in front of him, "Nobody could have predicted this. She is strong, she will be okay."

"And what if she is not Jason?" Hotch looked his friend directly in the eye, "What if she is not okay. It is my fault. And you can not tell me otherwise. I know I am responsible for anything that happens here on out."

* * *

Following the blonde's instructions, turning left; the silence began to get to Chad. After a minute he finally spoke. "You want to tell me where we are going?"

"To the hotel," JJ spoke, never once looking away from the window.

Fighting hard not to pull the car over, keeping his attention on the road, Chad could not keep the anger out of his voice. "Are you crazy? Going back to the hotel? Everyone will probably be there looking for you, hell, the FBI might even be there looking for you."

_They will be. S_ighing, JJ turned away from the window to face Chad, whose hand was squeezing the wheel so tight that it was going white.

"I need to pick up something that I left behind."

Slowing, Chad turned right, waiting for JJ to explain further but she didn't. He wanted to talk to her, ask her what she needed to get, but he realised that she probably would not answer him. For the fifteen minutes they'd be in the car, with the exception of a second again, she had not said a word.

That seemed really unlike her, but Chad knew she was upset. That she'd need time. He just hoped that she would not push him away.

Pulling up down the street from the hotel JJ used Chad's phone to call Kelly. "Hello?" the teen asked as a greeting.

"Kelly," JJ spoke, being cut of by a small scream.

"Oh my god! Where the hell are you? Everyone is so worried about you, the FBI is trying to track you down and -"

"Kelly," JJ cut her of, sighing, leaning back in her car seat. "I need a massive favour."

"Okay," Kelly replied slowly, "what's this favour?"

Looking at Chad, who gave her a re-assuring smile; JJ pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and spoke directly into the phone. "I need you to get my passport for me."

"I'm in the room now, you took everything of yours. You didn't leave anything behind."

"No," JJ shook her head, wishing that Chad was not here so she could speak freely, "Kelly, I need you to get _my_ passport for me," she put emphasis on the word my. Chad raised an eyebrow at the blonde, who shrugged it of.

"Are you out of your mind? You want me to break into a hotel room, an FBI agent's hotel room, to grab your passport?"

"I'm sorry about everything okay. I never meant for any of this happen. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Hearing how sad, the woman who'd become her friend sounded, Kelly sighed, knowing she only had one option. "Where is it? How am I supposed to grab it for you?" Sitting down on the bed, Kelly sighed gently, "This is one hell of a favour you know."

"I will pay you back, but please, do this for me. And don't let anyone know you spoke to me."

Reaching across to JJ, Chad grasped her hand in his, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, re-assuring her that it would all work out and be okay. Drawing strength from him, closing her eyes, JJ listened to what Kelly was saying.

"I'm out in the street, in Chad's car. Just drop it of here when you get it," JJ hung up the phone, handing it back to Chad. Smiling, the smile not quite reaching her eyes, JJ said, "thank you."

Accepting the phone, Chad slipped it back into his pocket. "I know this may not seem like the best time but is it wise for you to be running away like this? Flying to… who knows where?"

"I have a plan, you don't need to be worried, and I'll be okay."

"Of course I worry Kate," he spoke, looking deep into her eyes, hoping to convince her. "You are the first decent person out here in Miami, someone who I can trust. I know I can tell you anything, and I know you will tell me your secrets, even if it takes you a little longer to trust me with your secrets."

Looking away JJ felt so guilty. Here was someone, confessing his sole, telling her he could trust her, tell all his secrets to her and she was not even being honest with him. About anything. He didn't even know her real name.

This was killing JJ. She'd fallen victim to her alias and it was eating away at her. Elle had given her advice last night on the phone but she didn't know if she should listen, and take the advice given. She loved Elle, with all her heart, but Elle's track record wasn't the best when it came to judgment in the field.

Sighing, JJ hung her head in her hands. This was starting to give her a headache. She wished that there was an easy way to deal with all this, that there was an easy way to understand what she should do next, a sign, to point out which path she should be taking.

The blonde was in no condition whatsoever to be making this life altering decisions but no one else could make them for her. She had to make them. Placing a hand protectively on her stomach, the blonde knew that whatever decision she made next, would not be for her, but for her un-born child.

* * *

"Sorry to call you all in on such notice, but we've got a situation," Hotch briefed the group of detectives and uniforms sitting directly in front of him. "One of our agents, Jennifer Jearou who has been undercover for the last few weeks, is currently MIA."

"You think she was taken by Stacy right? The director of the camp?" one of the uniforms asked, looking between Hotch and Morgan, both standing out the front.

Sighing, Hotch allowed Morgan to step forward and speak, the older man finding it difficult to speak right now, the guilt getting to him. "We believe it to be a little more complicated than that."

Morgan saw the confusion amongst the group and tried to clarify the situation for them without making it seem like the FBI had no idea what they were doing. "We believe that JJ ran off by herself and has fallen victim to her alias."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," one of the detectives raised his hand, "what are you saying? That she, an FBI agent, ran from an undercover assignment?"

"There are extenuating circumstances, but that is exactly what we are saying," Morgan sighed, not liking where this meeting was about to head. As the questions and the accusations began to fly left, right and centre, he began to wander what would have happened had the BAU never stepped in.

"We need to get an APB out on her. We need to find her. And fast. We believe that she was the next intended target. That Stacey is going to go after her. We need to find her before she does."

"This is insane," one of the detectives muttered.

"For you and me both," Hotch told the man, "one of my best agents is out there in a city she barley knows, lost, alone and afraid, trying to escape both the FBI and a murder who has marked her as the next target. I never thought anything like this could happen to her. But it has, and it's my fault. I am doing all I can to fix the problem."

* * *

The banging on the door continued for five minutes. When there was no answer, the man pulled his sister back, pausing, just a second before kicking the door in. Storming into the room, the two made a quick sweep of the room. It was empty.

"Damn it," she cursed slamming her fist against the wall.

"She took most of her stuff," the male, the more rationale of the two noted looking around the room that was now empty of almost everything. "It means she's running."

"Your point?"

Smiling gently, he took a step closer to his sister. "We've got her cornered. She's running."

* * *

Within five minuter Kelly was down at the car, handing the passport across to JJ through the window. Noticing her tear streaked face, Kelly felt a wave of emotions. She'd really come to enjoy the blonde's company over the stretch of the undercover operation. She knew how tough, how strong the FBI agent was, yet to see her in tears right now, so weak and vulnerable made her see the agent in a while new light.

The blonde pushed her messy blonde hair away from her eyes, looking to face the teenager she felt of as a close friend. "Any problems?" she hoped that her voice was even, not giving away how she felt, though just by looking at it, it must have seemed obvious. Even to those who did not know it.

"None," Kelly shook her head, giving the blonde a tight smile, "are you going to be okay?"

"I hope so," she reached out the window for the teenager's hand. Squeezing it gently, she gave the teenager a true smile, her first one in what felt like a life-time. "Thank you - for everything. I could not have done any of this without you. I owe you so much Kelly."

"My pleasure!" she returned the smile, "Besides," she added a second later, "it was kind of fun. Well, you know, right up until the end of course."

"Kelly, promise me, promise me no matter what happens you won't let anyone know you spoke to me."

"I can't," she whispered, tears beginning to build in her eyes, "please don't make me."

"You have to. Please. I need you to do this for me. You have to promise me that you will not let anyone know about this. Any of this!"

"But what if the FBI…" she trailed of, tears falling. What if the FBI asked her directly if she'd seen their agent? Should she lie, to protect her, her tell the truth.

"Lie to them. Do you understand me? Do not tell them any of this!"

Knowing she did not really have much of a choice, Kelly gave in. It was killing her, all of this. "I promise," she whispered a second later, tears falling heavily now.

Giving the blonde's hand another gentle squeeze, she dropped it, pulling back from the car, wrapping her arms around herself. She watched, as the car pulled away a second later, tears falling down her own face. She'd come to think of the blonde as her sister, and didn't want to see anything happen to her. "Be safe," she whispered to the car now out of sight.

* * *

"We need to profile JJ in order to work out where she could have run to," Hotch spoke as his entire team sat in the small conference room. Garcia was on a video conference with them, and was the first to speak up.

"Sir, I looked at this Chad guy you mentioned. I've got nothing on him. Nothing you didn't already know."

"There has got to be something Garcia," Hotch snapped, instantly regretting his harsh tone seeing the technical annalist recoil form his harsh tone. "Garcia, I'm sorry."

"I'll keep looking sir," she promised.

Morgan leant heavily against the wall. "There has got to be something. She can't just disappear like this."

"So look at it this way," Reid spoke a second later, breaking the silence, "where does she feel most safe, in the entire world? Look at where she feels safe, who she would feel safe with. She's scared right now, running on adrenaline."

"Your right," Emily spoke softly, "we know that she felt safe with Chad."

"But rule him out because he's too obvious," Morgan added.

"Right," Emily continued on, "And I think it is safe to assume she will not stay in Miami too long."

"BAU?" Reid suggested.

Emily shook her head. "Again, it's too obvious and I'm sure she won't go running to the FBI knowing we are trying to find her. We need somewhere else…"

* * *

"How is it a good thing she's running?" the female screamed at her brother, glaring at him.

"She's taken everything hasn't she?" he smiled cryptically at his sister.

"What's your point?"

"My point is she is on the run… more than likely, headed to safe destination, which is probably not Miami and I bet anything she'd have two passports on her."

"Two?" Stacey questioned, a little confused. Why would an FBI agent on the run, undercover as a seventeen year old be carrying two passports?

"Grabbing all her things from the hotel room, she would have picked up Kate's passport. I'm betting anything though she knows it's being watched, so she'll use _her_ passport. I have a guy down at the airport, an old buddy of mine. I can get him to keep an eye on them for us. Let us know the second one of them has been used."

"In the meantime, talk to my son," she spoke a second later, "he's become good friends with her. He'd know if she was heading the airport."

"Indeed… let's go see if my nephew has anything to say."

* * *

Pacing the room, Morgan placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder, stopping her in her place. Turning to face him, Morgan could see the tears silently streaming down her face. "I knew she wasn't okay Derek, and I didn't pull her out."

"Oh baby," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her tightly, pulling her in for a hug, holding her protectively. There was nothing else to say. He could say it was not her fault but he knew Emily Prentiss and she would blame herself for this, no matter what he said.

He could try to say something else, but he might say the wrong thing and make things worse so instead, he just chose to hold her tight, and to hold her close, knowing she was not alone.


End file.
